Los verdaderos origenes de Rito
by eskelis
Summary: toda la vida de rito cambiara por completo cuando descubra su verdadero origen y lo que le paso a su gente todo cambiara
1. Chapter 1

**esta es la historia de los origenes de Rito Yuki sobre el pasado de su familia y la de Lala el cual no esta unido por alegria todo iniciara un dia como otro...**

**(era un dia normal en la escuela bueno lo normal para rito)**

Rito: *suspirar* aah este dia parese que terminara tranquilo por lo menos en la escuela pero esto esta muy bien

Lala: rito! ya casi es hora de ir a casa! Rito: (creo que me adelante) si es verdad quieres que volvamos juntos?

Lala: no aremos algo mejor! Rito: si? que cosa lala?

Lala: nos teletransportare a los 2! Rito: estas segura lala las ultimas veces que intentaste eso no salio muy bien...

Lala: tranquilo rito ahora es perfecto! al 100% Rito: (parece muy confiada quisas lo logro... no lala siempre esta confiada) bueno tendre que arriesgarme

Lala: asi se habla vamos ya Rito: bien vamos u.u

Lala: -saca ya su conocido aro teletransportador- Rito: se ve algo deferente bueno vamos

Lala: claro lo mejores para que haga bien su trabajo

Rito: asi parece-rito y lala pasan por el aro chan chan chan aun tienen su ropa al parecer esta ves lo lograron-

Rito: wao si funciono... Lala: claro que si!

Rito: si por lo lograste lala-en ese momento cai no se por que me dio un gran dolor de cabeza tal que no puede moverme y simplemente cai-

Lala: rito estas bien? rito rito!

Mikan: por que hay tanto ruido arriba?

Lala: mikan! rito se desmayo! Mikan: que pero como? nunca a pasado algo como eso!

Lala: no lose pero creo que es mi culpa -empesando a lagrimirar-

Mikan: no digas eso lala-san

-llegan nana y momo la segunda y tercera princesa Deviluke-

Momo: algo esta pasando.. Nana: si proviene de arriba vamos rapido!

Momo: si!

Mikan: vamos rito despierta ya esto ya... ya no es gracioso despierta ya.. oni-chan -tambien empesando a lagrimirar-

Nana: que paso aqui? Momo: rito-san!? que le paso!?

Lala: no lo se nos teletransportamos pero al parecer rito sufrio algun trauma... no entiendo

Momo: ane ese artefacto estaba calibrado para humanos tambien?

Lala: si lo estaba no entiendo que paso

Nana: no hay tiempo para eso debemos ponerlo en su cama y atenderlo rapido

Mikan: es verdad debemos atenderlo rapido tranquila lala-san rito se recuperara a estado en situaciones peores ¿no?

Lala: si es verdad asi es rito -quitandose las lagrimas de la cara-

Nana: si hagamos esto rapido, asta esta vestia no merece estar asi

**(despues de tender a rito en la cama taparlo con su sabana, darle medicinas y ponerle una venda humeda en la cabeza se retiraron para dejarlo descansar)**

**(algunas horas despues ya de noche)**

Rito: hmm... mi cuerpo... se siente algo ligero... acaso... ¿estoy soñando? si deve ser eso -mira los brazos- pero que es esto... es como si fuera hueso...

-lo que tenia rito en el braso era ensi su hueso pero que se fusiono con su carne y salio de su piel dando una imagen de punta tras punta muy filosas y duras era como si le estubiera cubriendo los brazos pero tambien las pantirriyas casi asta el talon y de la quijada asta ante los cuernos de la cabesa y tambien algunas en la espalda-

Rito: es duro y filoso siento como si pudiera cortar lo que sea... el sueño mas raro de la vida -y despues el adormilado rito abre la ventana de su cuarto para dar un paseo nocturno- wao esta noche es hermosa...

creo que sera mejor disfrutarla -saltando de techo en techo- que ligero me siento sera un efecto de mi fiebre...

Yami: esta noche es muy silenciosa... me complace... pero que es eso?

Rito: podre saltar mas alto? veamos! -impulsandose con gran fuerza al cielo oscuro- increible el aire es tan puro mejor sigo adelante

Yami: pero que fue eso? tenia una silueta familiar...

Rito: por fin los distritos comerciales aun que llegue en segundos... siempre quise saber como se be todo desde el edificio mas alto aya voy! -inpulsandose con mas fuerza que la ultima ves- ooh creo que me me propase... aun a si se ve genial -despues callendo en la base del edificio deseado dejando el piso algo roto- si.. se ve genial... pero creo que es hora de volver... mejor voy lento no quiero romper mas concreto -saltando del edificio a sia otros mas pequeños al final llegando a casa-

Yami: creo que la noche volvio ala normalidad...

Rito: -mirar el reloj paro ya 1h- 1h no lo esperaba *dolor de cabeza* ah! me cabeza . creo que es hora de despertar -cae en su cama pero aun con las puntas- a dormir...

Mikan: rito estas mejor? pero que es esto-lo que vio la pequeña hermana fue que la sabana de rito y su cama estaba rasgada- que paso a qui?.. rito! estas bien?

Rito: -levantandose por su hermana- mikan... que pasa?

Mikan: yo deveria preguntar eso que hiciste en tu cama anoche o es que momo estubo a qui?

Rito: no momo no estuvo a qui que milagro pero que le paso ami cama?

Mikan: mira por ti mismo Rito: pero que es esto *sorprendido*

Mikan: crei que tu sabrias...

Rito: no se -recordando el quisas sueño de anoche- no abra sido un sueño *entre labios*

Mikan: que? Rito: no no importa lo bueno es que ya estoy bien *estirandose* y las demas?

Mikan: en la escuela solo yo me quede a cuidarte con celine -con celine en sus brazos-

Rito: es bueno verte celine -sobando su cabeza de celine-

Celine: mua!

Rito: jeje muy bien creo que debo comer algo... hay algo que comer?

Mikan: si hay sopa para ti no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermas y me des otros de esos sustos si

Rito: si lo entiendo sopa sera lo que comere-pero rito no podia quitarse de la cabeza lo que paso anoche-

Mikan: parese que todo volvera ala normalidad...

**(muy lejos de hay en el extranjero)**

Ringo Yuki: -llamando a alguien- saibai sentiste eso? Saibai Yuki: si lo senti quien crees que fue

Ringo: deseguro que fue rito... Saibai: no crees que muy rapido?

Ringo: si lose por eso me preocupa tenemos que ir y ayudar a nuestro hijo

Saibai: si tienes razon detenos que enseñarle lo que es tenemos que enseñarle la manera de vivir de un "Rirse"

Ringo: digo lo mismo llegare probablemente en 10h

Saibai: yo en 4h Ringo: como digas pero dejame algo ami tambien si cariño?

Saibai: como negarme

Rito: siento como si algo fuese a pasar... pero no siento miedo.. creo que siento ganas de que eso pase ya.. -los ojos de rito cambiaron su color era igual pero en las diagonales inferiores, superiores y de izquierda a derecha se formaron un signo x muy fina-

(esos ojos son la marca de un rirse muy pronto rito sabria lo que en verdad es y todo cambiara

**Fin del primer capitulo**

**Esta historia de Rito rirse es de mi propia mente solo utiliso los personajes de TLR por que con eyos imajine esta historia inicialmente de la nada pero igual seguire**


	2. Capitulo 2 la verdad

**aun rito no estaba seguro de lo que ocurrido esa noche esta con muchas dudas pero muy pronto sabria la verdad...**

Rito: *bostesar* me siento pesado...

Lala: que extraño rito tu mayormente estas bien en las mañanas ¿dormiste anoche?

Rito: si si no debe ser nada no te preocupes lala (pero no puedo quitarme esas imajenes enserio eso fue solo un sueño o fue verdad no no puede ser...)

Lala: bueno si tu lo dices, creo que debemos darnos prisa rito no podemos llegar tarde!

Rito: si vamos -apresurando el paso-

-ya llegando ala escuela-

Lala: lo logramos no rito Rito: si lo logramos por un segundo que bien vamos al salon

Lala: perdon rito tengo que hacer unas cosas primero en el salon de ciencias

Rito: bueno no causes problemas asta luego Lala: si asta luego!

-llegando al salon y arecostandose en su carpeta-

Rito: (ah no puede ser que me pueda el cuerpo sobre todo las piernas, los brasos y un poco la cara como es posible)

Risa: hey rito no te ves muy bien paso algo? o es que ayer en la noche la pasaste muy bien?

Rito: ni yo se me siento cansado por favor dejame descasar esta ves por favor

Risa: un.. si pareces cansado esta bien pero deverias ir ala enfermeria talves

Rito: si puede que tengas razon lo are en un rato asta luego

Risa: bien nos vemos

Rito: aah tanto sueño supongo que no hay nada malo en dormir si tienes este nivel de sonnolencia... -se durmio-

Rito: *soñando* que es esto... es una suave brisa pero se me ase muy familiar... donde estoy... -mirar al cielo- pero que es esto.. el cielo no es azul es... griz... las nubes se mueven mas rapido... las flores son mas grandes y coloridas... esto no es la tierra o si? donde esto?*

¿?: rito! que ases parado ven de una vez! Rito: que?

¿?: acaso estas sordo -tomarlo del brazo a ese paso no llegaremos al lago vamos de una vez no se como puedes ser de la realesa asi que lento eres Rito: la realesa?

¿?: no puede ser deja de hacerte el tonto y vamos ya -jalando a rito-

Rito: si...

Haruna: yuki-kun yuki-kun despierta

Rito: no espera que pasa... acaso estoy despertando *despertando*

Haruna: yuki-kun despierta la clase ya va a comensar

Rito: si si ya desperte perdon me quede dormido

Haruna: duermes muy profundamente yuki-kun

Rito: asi parece... perdon pero ya estoy bien

Yui: ya era hora de que te despertaras yuki-kun no abras estado soñando cosas indevidas o si?

Rito: kotegawa-san nunca cambias pero no no tengo idea de que soñe...

Yui: si ami tambien me a pasado ese tipo de cosas de no recordar de lo que soñe bueno como sea todos a sus asientos la clase ya va a empesar

Rito: si (no puedo quitarme ese sueño pero quien era esa chica...)

-en el airopuerto ya habia llegado el avion del padre de rito saibai en un rato llegaria el de la madre de rito ringo-

Saibai: espero que rito no se la este llevando dificil... esperame hijo las respuestas ya llegan-

-saliendo al descanso-

Rito: (creo que necesito despejar mi mente creo que ire aya terrasa)

Saruyuma: hey rito vienes con nosotros a comer?

Rito: perdon creo que esta ves lo are solo Saruyuma: como digas

-llegando ala terrasa-

Rito: como siempre sin nadies... que bueno me pregunto por que la gente no viene a qui es un buen lugar como sea esta bien -se apolla en la pared y comiensa a comer-

Risa: saben yuki-kun hoy dia se veia algo agotado le abra pasado algo

Yui: si lo mismo digo mayormente el tiene energía en las mañanas...

Mio: es verdad estara mal?

Haruna: si puede ser eso preguntemosle a lala-san

Mio: si es verdad creo que esta en el patio central

Risa: bueno al patio central se a dicho

Rito: a termine mikan si que sabe aser un bento despues le agradesere... *vosteso* no puede ser que tenga sueño otra vez... que extraño.. *vosteso* que mas da... -se quedo dormido-

-en el salon de primer año-

Nana: genial hoy dia parece un buen dia no mea? Mea: si es verdad nana-san tu que dises yami-oche-chan?

Yami: si supongo que no esta mal si me disculpan devo irme a un lado

Nana: claro asta luego Mea: yami-one-chan parese que nunca cambiara.. pero asi esey aya

Yami:(un lugar donde no pueda estar sola... la asotea puede ser..)

Rito: -se despierta- no puede soñar nada.. pero que es esto *sorprendido* no puede ser entonses no fue un sueño pero que soy yo? -su brazo otra ves estaba con una aliacion paresida al de ubn hueso- no puede ser...

-se abre la puerta

Yami: a eras tu yuki rito me parecio escuchar algo te encuetras bien?

Rito: si si estoy bien solo que me sorprendio verte aqui yami -escondiendo su brazo en la espalda-

Yami: bien si tu lo dices pero por que no muestras tu brazo izquiero?

Rito: a por aque? no no es nada es que me estoy estirando un poco nada mas ahora me tengo que ir a dios yami!

Yami: pero que paso lo abre asustado?

Rito: no puede ser no fue un sueño.. pero como me quito esto del brazo? cuando me dormi ya no estaba talbes deba relajarme si puede que eso sea pero donde... hay un salon sin nadies -entrar en el salon- muy bien debo estar relajado... debo estar relajado -y poco a poco se fue retirando asta que su brazo volvio ala normalidad- a gracias a dios por lo menos se como controlarlo ahora

-en el patio central-

Haruna: lala-san! Lala: oh! haruna que bueno verte!

Mio: hola lala-chi venimos a preguntarte algo Lala: si preguntemen lo que sea

Haruna: bien algo le paso a yuki-kun en estos dias?

Lala: si tubo fiebre pero se recupero rapido pasa algo?

Yui: ah ya veo por eso esta tan adormilado eso puede ser

Mio: si eso tiene sentido Lala: que cosa?

Haruna: nada es que yuki-kun a tenido mucho sueño hoy dia pero ahora que sabemos eso todo cuadra no hay nada de que preocuparse ya

Lala: a ya veo bueno entonces debo buscarlo nos vemos

Risa: si, lala-chi siempre con tanga energía...

Rito: bien debo salir ahora ya todo esta bien... eso creo

Lala: rito! por fin te encontre! *saltando y abrasandolo por la espalda*

Rito: oye lala espera, no esperaba que salieran de la nada asi

Lala: perdon pero dime rito estas bien?

Rito: claro si estoy bien Lala: bien por que las chicas me dijieron que tenias sueño pense que podia ser que te subiria fiebre de nuevo

Rito: no ya no estoy bien solo fue algo de sueño nada mas estoy bien

Lala: bien te creo pero si te pones mas no dudes en ir con mikado-sensei ¿si?

Rito: si esta bien ahora vamos ya devemos ir a clases Lala: si!

-ya habian terminado las clases y ya estaban de camino a casa-

Rito: aah hoy dia fue un dia largo...

Lala: si es verdad pero fue bueno tambien ¿no?

Rito: si tienes razon y nana y momo? Lala: se adelantaron hoy

Rito: a ya veo... es un lindo cielo no? Lala: si es increible tiene un hermoso color naranja como tu cabello rito

Rito: jaja si es verdad es muy parecido -ya habriendo la puerta de su caza- tadaima!

Saibai: oh! rito es grandioso verte otra vez! Rito: papa!?  
Saibai: si soy yo rito no me extrañaste? Rito: si claro que si es genial verte

Saibai: digo lo mismo Rito: pero por que viniste?

Saibai: eso ya te lo explicare pero primero debemos comer no crees? Rito: si

Mikan: bueno entonces tendran que esperar unos 10 minutos mas si

Saibai: si! ben rito vamos al patio trasero debo decirte algunas cosas -poniendo la x en sus ojos por un segundo-

Rito: eso es... Saibai: vamos Rito:s-si

Rito: papa lo se ase un momento? que fue?

Saibai: no esperaba que pasara esto tan rapido se supone que devia ocurrir en 4 años mas pero aun con el limitador.. supongo que debe ser por que estamos en la tierra que te adelantaste... eso quiere desir que mikan tambien no tardara mucho

Rito: adelantar que cosa? papa que soy?

Saibai: no que eres si no que somos tu, mikan, mama y yo nosotros.. nosotros somos Rirses!

Rito: r-rirses pero que es eso?

Ringo: creo que ahora me toca ami no querido? Saibai: si asi lo quieres

Rito: mama? pero como Ringo: no escuchate bien rito? somos rirses no humanos nos movemos mucho mas rapido -tambien asiendo la x en sus ojos-

Rito: tu tambien mama? Ringo: claro que si y tu tambien pero tenemos que enseñarte como pero tranquilo no llevara mucho en fin lo llevas en la sangre a un 100%

Rito: enserio? Saibai: si ya deja de dudar tanto tus padres te enseñaran tono lo que nesecites saber

Rito: si bien primero de donde vengo digo venimos

Saibai: de un planeta muy lejano de la tierra llamado Riaria sus avitantes eras pasificos pero muy fuertes seres esos eran los rirses

Rito: y por que nosotros no estamos hay o paso algo?

Ringo: si pero eso fue ase mucho tiempo.. fue un dia como cualquier otro estaba enpesando a atardecer parecia que el día iba a terminar como cualquier otro pero me equiboque... ese dia fue el dia que cobardemente destrulleron nuestro planeta...

Rito: quienes quienes destrulleron nuestro planeta?

Saibai: preparate rito... Ringo: camuflados por el gran atardecer nos atacaron sin ningun aviso sin ningun tiro de advertencia los muy cobardes... Devilukes eyos destrulleron nuestro planeta y mataron a nuestra gente...

Rito: como? no... mejor dicho por que nosotros les hicimos algo a los devilukes?

Saibai: nosotros no les hicimos nada deseguro creyeron que eramos una amenasa para eyos y decidieron atacarnos mietras que no asiamos nada nos atacaron cobarde mente...

Ringo: si asi fue que tu estes comprometido con su princesa mayor a sido algo que enloquesio por completo a los demas

Rito: demas entoces hay mas de nosotros cuantos son?

Saibai: en total somos 1341 rirses pero los que salieron del planeta solo fueron 842 nos hemos mantenido juntos para conservar la especie intacta por ahora pero antes eramos millones de millones y ahora por poco y somos mas de 1000

Rito: no puede ser.. tengo nausias Ringo: rito por fabor intenta controlarte nosotros pudimos salir de hay gracias a tu abuelo...

Rito: mi abuelo -es verdad siempre me dijieron que el era increible-

Ringo: veras rito tu abuelo puedo parar a todos los devilukes que intentaron entrar en el castillo asta que todos hay pudieramos irnos y estar asalvo el era muy fuerte y nos salvo a todos

Rito: castillo nosotros que eramos?

Ringo: nosotros somos la familia real de los rirses tu eres el ultimo y unico principe rirse rito

Rito: y mikan eya es la pricesa?

Saibai: no mikan tambien es una rirse pero eya no es tu hermana mikan la encontramos en medio del ataque eya era la hija mejor de un buen amigo...

Rito: ya veo.. hija mejor tenia un hermano o hermana?

Saibai: si si tenia se llamaba driaden pero tu la llamavas dria tenian la misma edad en ese entonces aun esta viva pero no vive en este planeta

Rito: y saben donde esta ahora?

Ringo: perdon no lo sabemos eya rara ves va alas reuniones pero a preguntado por ti creo que podras ir ala siguiente pero tendremos que entrenar duro por que sera en 2 meses

Rito: bien quiero hacerlo quiero volverme un rirse de verdad

Saibai: bien asi se habla comensaremos mañana descansa bien hoy rito pero primero a comer!

Ringo: nunca cambias no es asi? Saibai: si cambiara aun me amarias?

Ringo: tienes razon

Rito: ser un verdadero rirse si suena bien... pero que los devilukes ayan destruido nuestro planeta... lala sabra de esto?

Ringo: vamos de una vez rito mikan si que sabe cocinar Rito: si aya voy

-en el comedor-

Mikan: de que tanto hablaban ustedes tres aya afuera?

Saibai: de nada importante despreocupate no es asi rito? Rito; si de nada importante

Ringo: umm mikan cada ves mejoras mas y mas es increible

Mikan: gracias...

Lala: si mikan eres la mejor

Rito: -viendo a lala, nana y momo- (ellas sabran lo que paso esto me pone muy tenso... no si pasa eso podria liberar mis espinas devo estar calmado no puedo sacar conclusiones rapido..)

Nana: waoo esta carge esta genial! Momo: es verdad esta muy rica

Rito: es verdad mikan eres increible

Mikan: gracias rito...

Rito: -termino su comida- gracias por la comida bueno labare mi plato

Lala: hmp!

Rito: -terminar de labar su plato- bueno me voy a dormir nos vemos mañana

Lala: tan rapido rito quedate un poco mas

Rito: perdon lala pero este día me dejo muy cansado y tengo muchas ganas de dormir

Lala: si entiendo asta mañana

Rito: asta mañana a todos (mañana sera un duro dia mañana comensara mi verdadera vida)

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**en el proximo capitulo vendra el entrenamiento de rito por parte de sus padres Saibai y Ringo veremos que pasa**


	3. Capitulo 3 estas listo?

**después tener una noche tranquila rito sabia lo que lo tendría que enfrentar el duro entrenamiento de sus padres que le dijieron que seria hoy que podría ser.**

Rito: -despertando rápidamente- bien hoy dia es el dia de mi entrenamiento... creo que estoy listo

Saibai: estas listo rito? Rito: si creo que si cuando comensamos?

Saibai: por ahora no tienes que ir ala escuela no es asi? Rito: si es verdad..

Saibai: vuelves comes y lo aremos ¿si? Rito: si entiendo

Lala: rito ya estas despierto? -asomándose por la puerta

Rito: si ya lo estoy voy a cambiarme y bajo esperame si ya afuera papa me tengo que cambiar Saibai: siiii nos vemos avajo

Rito: bueno este dia no a empesado mal-cambiándose- como será el entrenamiento... estoy nervioso

-bajando las escaleras llendo al comedor-

Mikan: buenos días rito tu comida ya esta en la mesa cómela antes de que se enfrie

Rito: si "aitadakimasu" -comiendo- tan rico como siempre mikan Mikan: siempre dices eso

Saibai: digo lo mismo mikan eres increíble

Rito: si es verdad (no puedo creer que mikan no sea mi verdadera hermana y es mas su familia aun esta vida y saben que ella esta bien por que no vienen por ella no entiendo... deben tener sus rasones)

Lala: estas bien rito? Rito: si bien me distraje un poco pero ya termine te espero en la entrada lala

Lala: si! Mikan: últimamente rito a estado algo distraído tienen alguna idea por que papa?

Saibai: no no lose u.u Mikan: no debe ser algo serio...

Lala: ya vamos rito! Rito: si vamos ya asta luego!

Saibai: si asta luego Mikan: si.. oye papa donde esta mama?

Saibai: ella no se fue a una conferencia volveré talves ala par con rito

Mikan: aah nunca descansa o si Saibai: ni yo mismo lose pero apurate tu también te deves ir yo cuidare de celine y la casa

Mikan: si tienes razón me debo apresurar

-llegando ala academia-

Rito: a por fin no tuvimos que apresurarnos Lala: si es verdad lo logramos

-entrando al salón-

Haruna: oh yuki-kun hoy dia no tienes sueño? Rito: no hoy no ya estoy bien nada por que preocuparse

Haruna: ah me alegro Rito: jeje gracias sarenji

Haruna: bueno ya van a comensar las clases en unos minutos asta luego -se va-

Rito:( si es verdad pero se que este dia sera bueno me siento emocionado por el entrenamiento saber que porfin podre luchar.. defender alas personas que quiero el poder para cuidar lo que amo)

Lala: hey rito! otra ves pensando?

Rito: no no solo esperaba que las clases comensaran ya estoy bien sentrado

Lala: a que bien por que ayer crei que te enfermarias otra ves

Rito: no ya no hay nada por lo que preocuparce todo esta bien y pronto estara mejor creeme

Lala: bien si tu lo dices no hay nada de que desconfiar asta luego -se va-

Rito:( me alegra que se preocupen por mi pero ahora es mi turno yo las cuidare ahora estoy seguro)

Honekawa-sensei: hola chicos las clases van a comensar tomen asiento por favor

Todos: Si

-despues de las clases en el reseso-

Rito: (creo que ire ala terrasa mejor voy rapido no quiero recharas a nadies)- se van con paso rapido-

-ya en la terrasa-

Rito: creo que esta ves estare bien solo falta un poco mas para saber como sera el entrenamiento

¿?: no quieres que te adelante un poco rito-san?-en la puerta de la asotea en las sombras-

Rito: que? quien eres? eres otra rirse o alguien mas? no papa dijo que no avia mas rirses en este planeta... quien eres respone ya! -poniendose en una posicion de ataque alerta-

Ringo: perdon rito-san no debi ser tan enigmatica soy yo tu madre

Rito: pero como mi madre no es tan joven! dime la verdad quien eres!

Ringo: que? me ofendes pero es verdad estoy utilisando mis poderes para mostrarme en esta forma pero tranquilo no se la copie a nadies asi me veia cuando tenia tu edad osea 16 años -era de la altura de lala con el pelo tan largo como el de run un poco mas y un fisico igual al de yui-

Rito: enserio eres tu mama? Ringo: claro que si -volviendo ala normalidad-

Rito: como ases eso parece como si tubieras el poder del Trans

Ringo: no ademas de nuestra fuerza, agilidad y nuestra bio-armudara natural podemos hacer eso si nos cubrimos entero con ella y crear cosas son ella pero no tan grandes lo mas grande que podemos hacer es un par de alas y cuchillas de hueso pero muy duras

Rito: todo eso es increible quiero aprender a hacerlo

Ringo: y lo aras no seas impasiente tenemos mas de 2 meses para que estes listo el primer paso sera talbes el mas dificil

Rito: y me puedes decir cual es por favor?

Ringo: si supongo que puedo el primer paso es... el control de las emociones un rirse puede desatar sus poderes solo si tiene sus emociones estables puede ser la que sea utilisa la que tengas mas en el momento eso ara que tus poderes incrementen mas pero debes tener cuidado no puedes dejarte imundar por emociones oscuras como el odio, la ira o la vengansa eso causa terribles estados en un rirse

Rito: terribles estados?

Ringo: si tu cabello cambiara tus ojos igual tu personalidad tambien asta podrias entrar en frenesi por eso es muy peligroso podrias herir a las personas que quieres defender por eso deves estar calmado y resibir tu entrenamiento completo ¿lo entiendes?

Rito: si lo entiendo debo estar calmado no importa que clase de cosa pase *susurro* desde una caida simple o asta nemesis no importa que

Ringo: dijiste algo? Rito: no nada

Ringo: bien por que acabas de aprobar la primera fase de tu entrenamiento muy bien rito estoy orgullosa

Rito: enserio solo eso? Ringo: dije la primera fase -jalandole la mejilla- aun faltan 2 mas que tu papa te las dira

Rito: hoy dia sera? Ringo: si hoy dia -parandose y transformandose otra ves- asi que espero que estes listo rito las siguientes 2 seran mas dificiles

Rito: si creo que lo estoy -parandose- no yo estoy listo al 100% para esto

Ringo: a si se habla te ira bien bueno yo me debo ir pero te estare vigilando entiendes?

Rito: si nos vemos mama Ringo: si nos vemos rito-san y no me digas mama cuando este por aqui dime ringo-chan ¿si?

Rito: -chan? si esta bien! nos vemos ringo-chan Ringo: asi se habla asta luego!

Rito: *suspiro* aah.. no puedo creer que esa fue la primera fase... me dio una gran sorpresa.. asi que ma- digo ringo-chan estara por aqui creo que me siento mas seguro *estirarse* bueno ya es hora de regresar a clases

-bajando las escaleras y se topa con alguien-

Rito: ah? yami-san? (o sera mama no no creo se ve muy autentica)

Yami: o Yuki Rito bajando de la terrasa?

Rito: si es que mis clases van a comensar supongo que las tuyas acaban de terminar no yami?

Yami: si es verdad supongo que nuestros orarios no se crusan mucho

Rito: si es verdad solo compartimos 5min a lo mucho creo bueno me tengo que ir a dios

Yami: hm es verdad asta luego Yuki Rito

-cada uno se va en direcciones diferentes-

Rito: (espero no toparme con ringo o que me engañe no no creo)

Momo: ooh rito-san volviendo a clases?

Rito: a momo si estoy de vuelta

Momo: aaah.. que mal nuestros descansos no se crusas casi nada

Nana: hey nana que estas asiendo? un rito pasa algo?

Rito: no nada me estaba llendo a mi salon y me tope con momo no es asi?

Momo: si solo fue eso asta nos vemos rito-san

Rito: si nos vemos -se despide-

Nana: no estaras asiendo cosas extrañas ¿no?

Rito: no ninguna cosa extraña solo voy a mi salon por que las clases ya van a empesar a dios

Nana: que descortes hmp pues a dios!

Rito:( aah por fin llege a mi salon y a tiempo)

Lala: hola rito! oye rito no te vi en todo el descanso donde te metiste?

Rito: a en ningun lado solo me fue asia arriba nada mas

Lala: sabia que devia ir para aya pero no importa.. sabes me gustaria que para la proxima comamos juntos ¿quieres?

Rito: si claro comamos juntos la proxima ves lala

Lala: si! seria muy feliz Rito: bueno no es para tanto solo vamos a comer nada mas

Lala: o si es verdad solo es que queria hacer algo con tigo desde ase un rato

Rito: perdon lala pero vamos a hacer estoy juntos ya no te preocupes ahora vamos las clases van a volver a comensar

Honekawa-senseio: yaa todos devuelta a sus hacientos otra vez...

Todos: si!... otra vez...

Rito:( ringo me dijo que me estaria vigilando pero de donde de las puertas? no... le afuera por las ventanas? si podria ser... pero no veo nada talbes si cambio mis ojos la pueda ver...) aah!

Lala: rito? Haruna: ri... -la paro la verguenza y que lala reacsiono primero-

Lala: rito esta bien te volvio a subir la fiebre o algo?

Rito: no( que le digo que le digo) no fue nada solo me pinche con mi lapicero creo que exsagere un poco perdon no fue nada

Lala: si tu lo dices...

Rito: ( creo que no canalice muy bien mis emociones...)

-desde lejos-

Ringo: no estubo mal rito tu puedes!

-despues de eso las clases fueron normal-ring rin ring... ring ding dong ding ding dong digidin digidindon- (yo: creo que me deje llevar)

Rito: pero que demonios fue eso?

Lala: rito ya vamos es hora de comer! Rito: ah? si aya voy(que demonios fue ese timbre)

Lala: vamos a arriba rito! Rito: si esta bien

-ya aviendo llegado se sentaron juntos en medio del patio sobre una tela larga-

Lala: no es hermoso el cielo rito? Rito: si lo es supongo que es una de las razones por las que vengo aqui aveces

Lala: si ya veo que vale la pena pero deveriar invitar a las demas no crees?

Rito: si creo que si pero creo que sera el lunes -ya venia el fin de semana por eso el lunes-

Lala: si es verdad para la proxima sera Rito: si te lo prometo

Lala: bueno a comer vamos rito di aahh Rito: si si *aahh* un.. esta muy rico lala

Lala: gracias

Ringo: hola rito-san! que bueno verte

Rito:(no puede ser...) hola ringo-chan que bueno verte

Lala: ah? es tu amiga rito? Rito: si te la presentare ringo eya es lala, lala eya es ringo una amiga

Lala: aa mucho gusto ringo-san? Ringo: lo mismo digo mucho gusto lala?

Las 2: jaja

Lala: que raro nunga te avia visto antes

Ringo: si me lo esperaba yo estoy en 2do-A talves fue por eso

Lala: ya veo es genial conoser nuevas personas siempre no creer?

Ringo: claro que si no lo crees rito-san? Rito: si es verdad

-mediante comian parecia normal pero se podia sentir un poco de tencion-

Ringo: ah estoy llena Lala: igual yo estubo muy bueno no?

Rito: si estubo muy bueno

-rin rin rin rin! raaaan! raaan! raaannn!-

Rito: (pero que demonios otra ves? pero esta ves fue otra cosa que le pasa a ese timbre)

Ringo: bueno ya es hora de volver asta luego! -se va corriendo-

Rito: asi que aun tenia fuerzas... Lala: sabes rito, hay algo interesante de ringo-san

Rito: que cosa lala?

Lala: es que se llama igual que tu mama y se parece a eya no es algo raro?

Rito: si es verdad pero mi mama ya es mayor solo es una concidencia pero no es genial?

Lala: si es verdad es genial ahora vamos rito Rito: si

-despues de eso las clases fueron normales y nos saltamos asta la llegada a casa-

Rito: volvimos! Saibai: bienvenidos!

Mikan: o rito ya llegaste crei que llegarias un poco tarde

Rito: por que? Mikan: crei que mama iria por ti

Rito: bueno no lo iso -sentandose en el sofa-

Ringo: ya volvi! Lala: bienvenida! Ringo: gracias lala-san

Rito:( aah... estoy cansado pero ya creo que es hora de lo que espere todo el dia)

Saibai: rito estas listo? Rito: si Saibai: entonces vamos

Mikan: a donde van? Saibai: vamos por unas cosas de mangas no te creocupes volveremos pronto

Rito: *susurro* enserio que el entrenamiento no era largo?

Saibai: si lo es pero tenemos una manera para terminarlo rapido tu confia

Rito: si esta bien nos vamos! Ringo: tengan cuidado!

Saibai: y cuando no?

-saliendo de la puerta se encontraria con un portal-

Rito: wao que es esto? Saibai: con esto podremos lograr la fase 2 en media hora

Rito: enserio es genial Saibai: creelo ahora vamos esto sera divertiro

Rito: si tu lo dices... -pasando por el porta- waaooo que es esto?

Saibai: esto es la sala de entrenamiento rito espero que estes listo

Rito: lo estoy hay que comensar ya! Saibai: a si se habla entonces... comencemos!

Rito: Si!

**Fin del capitulo 3**

**espero poder subir el cuarto capitulo para el jueves o viernes a mas tardar **


	4. Capitulo si estoy listo

**despues de que rito atravesara el portal vio que dentro de el la zona era muy extensa pero solo era tierra cesped y espinas como la de su rrasa**

Saibai: muy bien rito aqui entrenaremos veras que sera muy facil controlar tu naturalesa como sabras nuestra rasa era pacifica por eso tu forma de pensar y sentimientos tan puros

Rito: ya veo... dime hay algo mas?

Saibai: si.. no tienes mucha suerte no como que te falta equilibrio

Rito: si gracias a eso me an pasado algunas cosas inesperadas...

Saibai: si es verdad.. en nuestra tierra natal nuestra gravedad es casi igual solo que esta es mas dosil tu cuerpo es mas ligero que de los demas por eso tienes constantes accidentes deves tener un centro de gravedad pero tranquilo al terminar esto te dejaran de pasar estas cosas tu confia

Rito: si esta bien otra rason para estar esto no y por donde comensemos

Saibai: ese es el espiruto primero debes sacar tus espinas y activar tus ojos piensa en algo que te de un gran sentimiento y concentrate en eso

Rito: bien *concentrandoce* (un buen recuerdo un buen recuerdo... ya se puede ser que cuando celine nacio o cuando mikan y yo jugabamos de pecheños en la nieve si eso es)

Saibai: muy bien rito lo lograste haber abre tus ojos

Rito: todo bien? Saibai: si muy bien tus ojos estan bien tus espinas ya salieron al primer intento no esta mal

Rito: enserio? a pues mira esto -rito aplica fuerza en su mano asta crear una cuchilla de 50cm- que te parece?

Saibai: muy bien eso es esparte de la nsegunda fraccion del entrenamiento creacion basica puedes crear desde un mondadiente -asiendo uno en la mano- asta un par de espadas -creando 2 espadas de 2m-

Rito: ya veo... pero no crees que exageras...

Saibai: no para nada tengo que mostrarte algo como para que sepas como por donde debes tener cuidado no debes exigirte tanto tus primeros días

Rito: ya esta bien debo pensar en algo bueno o en que ahora?

Saibai: bueno para crear cosas tienes que pensar en un sentimiento serio tienes algun recuerdo como ese?

Rito: si si lo tengo... -pensar- (ahora.. que podria ser... cunado nemesis se disfraso de mikan o cuando mea entro a mi mente eso no me gusto si eso es adelante) -entonces rito empeso a crear rapidamente 2 cuchillas de 1,20m- asi esta bien?

Saibai: bien intenta crear solo una esta bes

Rito: -rito se empiesa a concentrar en su mano izquierda- ya! -de un golpe sale una espada de color azul -como la del moustro berrut de elsword busquen-

Saibai: no se ve mal rito creo que esa sera tu espada

Rito: mi espada? Saibai: si antes los rirses teniamos espadas unicas cada uno esa se ve bien para ti mira esta el la mia -la espada que saca saibai es como la de eslword IS pero con mas negro-

Rito: no es muy grande? Saibai: no tu estilo parece ser mas ligero el mio es un poco mas agrecibo pari esa esta bien no crees?

Rito: si es verdad... bueno ami siempre me parecio mejor la velocidad que la fuerza

Saibai: si tiene sentido al igual que tu madre jaja

Rito: igual que ring- digo mama ya veo...

Saibai: ah? si es verdad igual que eya ahora la siguiente fraccion hacer ataques de media distancias y mejorar tu cuerpo para mejor movimiento no tansolo podemos hacer algo con nuestra armadura natural con solo concentrarnos en alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo o en todo dependiendo si tu quieres o no

Rito: eso es genial solo debo concentrarme en mi mismo?

Saibai: si solo eso cuando lo domines ya ni necesitaras concentrarte asi de facil hoy dima mismo lo aras

Rito: bien... (piensa en todo tu cuerpo... todo tu cuerpo) ya esta? no veo ningun cambio

Saibai: no nuestra forma no cambia en nada al hacer esto intenta hacer algo que no podias antes pero estas concentrado?

Rito: si lo estoy... -despues rito empiesa a saltar en todas esas puntas primero con cuidado y despues toma confiansa- lo ago bien!?

Saibai: si muy bien ahora regresa a qui!

Rito: si!... y ahora la media distancia no?

Saibai: si intenta crear dardos de huesos rapido y lanzalos -caminar a una pared y hacer circulos- a qui dale a cada a uno en el centro solo necesitaras punteria nada mas

Rito: si solo eso aqui vamos -rito saca 1 espina por cada dedo y lo lanza a los circulos- ya!

Saibai: no esta mal 7 de 10 otra vez rito

Rito: si! a qui voy!

Saibai: mejor 9 de 10 una vez mas

Rito: entiendo esta ves sera por todo -lanzando 10 espinas una para cada circulo con buena fuerza que raja la pared-

Saibai: oh... 10 de 10 y casi rompes la pared no esta mal rito ahora termina de destruirla de un tiro no te exsaltes mucho

Rito: bien solo un tiro... -concentrando su fuerza en la mano derecha creando una espina un poco mas grande- aqui va!

-la espina va una gran velocidad y fuerza y logra derribar la pared-

Saibai: muy bien echo rito Rito: gracias

Saibai: ahora es turno de tu madre

Ringo: hola rito ahora es mi turno de enseñarte Saibai: bueno yo me are a un lado y estare callado

Rito: esta bien.. oye mama tu que me vas a enseñar?

Ringo: facil a utilisar tus poderes de transformacion o ya lo olvidaste?

Rito: no no y dime como lo ago?

Ringo: facil debes pensar en alguna forma, cosa o persona a cual imitar mas fuerte seas en cosas mas grandes o pequeñas podras imitar y despues pensar en tu cuerpo y en un segundo ya seras lo que ayas pensado

Rito: suena algo dificil... pero vamos haber que puedo hacer... (alguna cosa al cual transformarme... pero que... en mi forma de perro pero no sera algo dificil si creo que si... talves pueda transformarme en riko si eso eso)

Ringo: oooh tengo una hija que alegria! -abrasar a rito o riko?-

Rito: mama no hagas esto Ringo: a perdon me emocione pero no esta mal... buen trabajo

Rito: gracias y ahora que? Ringo: intenta otra cosa que no sea humano

Rito: bien (una cosa que no sea humana... tengo una idea) -rito se empiesa a transformar en celine antes de tomar forma humana-

Ringo: o no lo esperaba, rito me escuchas? Rito: rruuaa

Ringo: eso es un si? Rito: -mueve cabesa o flor principal-

Ringo: ya veo ya vuelve ala normalidad

Rito: -se destransforma- si que sigue ahora?  
Ringo: bien ya casi terminamos mira esto -ringo pone sus manos en el piso-

Rito: que cosa vas a hacer? Ringo: atento -de pronto en el piso tiembla pero solo por 2s-

Rito: que fue eso? Ringo: aun no acaba ya! -de repente salen muchas espinas del piso verticalmente- que te parece?

Rito: waooo eso fue genial lo intentare -rito pone sus manos en el piso- aaa! -rito tambien ase creser espinas pero no verticalmente si no que para todas direcciones defrente de el- creo que no me salio muy bien...

Ringo: no esta mal para tu primera vez no te preocupes rito este ya es la fase final de tu entrenamiento

Rito: ya veo ala siguiente lo are bien me dejas hacerlo otra ves?

Ringo: claro aslo recuerda ves tener fija una direccion solo una

Rito: ya entiendo -ase lo mismo de la ultima vez- ahora si... aa! -esta ves rito logra hacer una linea recta- lo logre!

Ringo: ves solo es cuestion de concentracion Saibai: y un poco de practica

Ringo: si verdad pero que ¿no ibas a estar callado?

Saibai: perdon solo me sorprendi ahora me callo

Ringo: como digas, muy bien rito ahora formas de volar claro que aremos alas

Rito: bien entiendo, debo pensar en alas y sentir mi espalda ¿no es asi?

Ringo: ya entiendiste ahora empiesa

Rito: esta bien (alas no debe ser dificil alas como las de un ave, una aguila, un condor o una paloma... talbes como las de yami) ya esta? -rito logra hacer alas como las de yami pero mas grandes adecuadas para su altura-

Ringo: muy bien rito lo as logrado ya casi terminamos ahora debes aprender a peliar esta ves tu papa y yo te enceñaremos solo mira si?

Rito: esta bien

Ringo: estas listo cariño? Saibai: claro que si ringo-chan cuando quieras

Ringo: bien aya voy! Saibai: igual yo!

Rito: no esperaba esto...

-dentro de la caza-

Mikan: que tanto se demoran esos 2 y ahora mama se fue a comprar algo... que molestia...

Momo: tranquila mikan-san no deben tardar mucho no one-sama?

Lala: claro tranquila mikan no deben tardar

Mikan: si tienen rason

Nana: bueno ya ni que estubieran perdidos eyos conocen esta ciudad mejor que nosotras no hay por que preocuparce

Momo: bien dicho nana Nana: claro que si

Lala: ves mikan-san solo hay que esperar

-dentro de la camara de entrenamiento avian pasado 2h-

Ringo: bien rito ya estas casi listo, preparate aya voy -ringo copiensa a correr asia rito a una gran velocidad-

Rito: aya voy! -rito tambien empiesa a correr asia ringo-

Ringo: aqui voy!

-ringo da un paso largo para intentar darle un rodillaso al estomago a rito, pero rito logra bloquear el ataque y se separan-

Rito: au.. eso fue fuerte ahora me toca a mi -rito acelera y logra sorprender a ringo para darle una patada en los riñones y despues logra atrapar su cuelo con los pies y pone sus manos en el piso y la estampa contra el piso tambien-

Ringo: aah! me sorprendiste -ringo logra atrapar ala pierna de rito para poder hacerle una llave-

Rito: o no -rito hace espinas en su pierna para hacer que ringo suelte su pierna-

Ringo: muy bien rito pero me dolio -.- -ringo se impulsa para darle 4 golpes en las costillas que lanza a rito a 14m de eya-

Rito: dolio... supongo que me comfie yo -sobandoce las costillas preparate!

-rito corre asia ringo y intenta darle una patada alas costillas, pero ringo se agacha para esquivar pero rito deja su pierna en medio de ringo para darle una patada ala cabeza y despues se barre y le da una patada en el ombligo y la lanza hacia 7m-

Rito: terminemos ya -rito corre asia ringo aun en el piso y crea una cuchilla sobre el cuello de ringo pero eya tambien le pone una pero apuntando sobre su corazon-

Ringo: creo que fue un empate no creo Rito: si creo que si

Ringo: fue muy divertido no Rito: si -dandole la mano a ringo para levantarla-

Saibai: si muy divertido ringo jaja Ringo: jaja como sea ya terminamos rito

Saibai: si es verdad rito creo que ya estas listo lo demas queda en ti se que tendras algunas aventuras en tu futuro ahora estas listo para eyas con el tiempo te volveras mas y mas fuerte solo ten fe en ti hijo

Ringo: si es verdad pero recuerda nunca pierdas el control y no deven descubrirte sobre todo las 3 princesas no sabemos si saben de los rirses hay que tener cuidado

Rito: si entiendo ya estoy listo... gracias papa, gracias mama

Saibai: no hay de que si no te ayudaramos que clase de pare seriamos no es asi?

Ringo: claro que si, si no no fuesemos familia recuerda talves mikan no se demore mas d meses en comensar estate atento a tu hermana ¿si?

Rito: entiendo, ahora no deveriamos volver ya?

Ringo: si es verdad vamonos ya

-saliendo del portal y entrando a la cocina-

Rito: ya volvimos!

Lala: bienvenidos!

Saibai: aa... estoy hambriento nada mejor que la comida de mikan para alegrarme

Ringo: nunca cambias saibai-kun Ringo: tu tampoco ringo-chan

Mikan: se estan hablando como si estubieran en la escuela?

Momo: asi parece Nana: crei lo mismo...

Rito/Saibai/Ringo: Aitadakimasu!

-desde lejos-

Nemesis: que abra sido todo eso que interesante... talves deba investigar un poco

Mea: esta segura amo? talves solo fue un invento de lala-senpai

Nemesis: si talves... creo que mejor ni me molesto bamonos ya mea

Mea: claro amo!

-en casa-

Saibai: sentiste eso ringo? Ringo: si lo senti dime rito sabes quien son

Rito: son problemas una sobre todo pero no se preocupen ahora yo me encargare

Saibai: confiamos en ti hijo Ringo: si protege a todos y llamanos si necesitas una mano

Rito: si!

**Fin del capitulo 4**

**pronto rito intentara saber si lala sabe lo que le paso a su rasa o si se lo ocultaron ya veremos **


	5. Capitulo 5 distraido

**Después del entrenamiento la vida de rito no cambio mucho asta que su mala suerte lo alcanzo otra vez pero se podrá librar de ella con su nueva fuerza...**

Rito: -mirando por la ventana- un...(no a pasado nada interesante después del entrenamiento... pero que esperaba pelear contra némesis o enfrentarme a yami o mea... pero por lo menos pararon de ocurrirme malas cosas bueno no falta mucho para volver a caza)

Haruna: el cielo es muy hermoso no? Rito: o.o a sanrenji.. si lo es, es muy hermoso...

Haruna: oye yuki-kun ya te quieres ir tan temprano?

Rito: si pero no es por ninguna razón especial además tengo un poco de hambre ya sabes -sonriendo-

Haruna: si es verdad así eres tu yuki-kun pero soporta un poco mas solo faltan unos minutos y podrás bajar y comprar algo y soportar asta llegar a tu casa

Rito: como siempre sarenji se te ocurre buenas ideas, entonces deberé soportar un poco mas!

Haruna: si, a si se habla bueno volveré a mi sitio

Rito: si asta luego -volviendo a ver por la ventana

Timbre: ruan ruan ruan raun! rararararararararaaaaaaaaa!

Rito: pero que demonios le pasa a ese timbre! Saruyuma: ni idea...

Rito: cada día esta peor creo... Saruyuma: a si parece esta a si desde una semana o mas...

Rito: bueno me voy oye lala! Lala: Si!

Rito: me esperas en la entrada debo comprar algo en las maquinas de abajo ¿si?

Lala: si esta bien pero no te demores! Rito: esta bien!

-después rito llego ala maquina dispensadora-

Rito: un bueno y ahora que elijo... algo que me llene por un rato pero que?

Yami: que tal unas galletas? Rito: si buena idea- ya-yami!

Yami: si dime Rito: ah... no nada solo me sorprendiste un poco

Yami: me disculpo pero elije ya lo que vas a comer yo también quiero cajear algo en esa maquina

Rito: s-si... -presionando los botones- pero canjear?

Yami: si canjear no entiendes? Rito: no si entiendo solo que no es común decir eso nada mas

Yami: ya veo.. entonces solo pedir? Rito: si... creo que esta mejor bueno perdón yami me tengo que ir a dios

Yami: si asta luego

-y se va dejando a yami a tras-

Rito: si esto me parara el hambre por un rato(muchas gracias haruna-chan)

Lala: rito tienes hambre? Rito: no ya no ahora estoy bien lala

Lala: aa me hubieras dicho aun me quedaba un poco de mi ventó quieres?

Rito: no estoy bien con esto podre resistir por un rato

Lala: como digas pero ala próxima pregúntame ¿si?

Rito: si esta bien ahora apresuremos un poco el paso Lala: si!

-llegando ya ala residencia Yuki-

Los 2: ya volvimos!

Momo: bienvenidos!

Rito: ah momo ya volvi oye mi papa aun no se va? Momo: no se pregúntale a mikan-san

Rito: si... Lala: pasa algo rito?

Rito: no es nada solo queria preguntarle algunas cosas y despedirme

Mikan: me llamaste rito? Rito: si, dime mikan papa ya se fue?

Mikan: si pero aun esta en el aeropuerto saldrá en media hora quieres ir?

Rito: pero como? Mikan: lala-san nos puedes tele trasportar?

Lala: claro al aeropuerto no? Mikan: si -tomando a rito de brazo-

Lala: ya esta ahora vallan! Mikan: si vamos rito

Rito: hey espera no mikan

-pero ya era muy tarde los 2 ya avían sido tele transportados-

Rito: mikan!, estas bien? Mikan: claro que estoy bien

Rito: cuantas veces as echo esto?

Mikan: (y ese todo) esta seria la tercera vez

Rito:(tercera yo lo i se una vez y me adelanto 2 años y las mujeres empiezan halos 20 ya debió comenzar...) dime mikan te sientes bien?

Mikan: si por que no lo estaría ya vamos por papa

Rito: si vamos(tal ves no le pase nada o será cuestión de tiempo) -corriendo-

Mikan: mira aya esta... pero por que esta afuera? Rito: yo que se?

Mikan: Papa! Rito: no grites...

Saibai: que? mikan? que ases aquí o también rito que asen aquí ustedes 2?

Mikan: rito te quería preguntar unas cosas y que ases afuera?

Saibai: a eso no importa y dime rito que quieres saber?

Rito: bien pero primero entremos

-después de entrar y buscar cillas-

Saibai: oye mikan puedes ir a comprarme un café?

Mikan: a pero por que yo? Rito: si mikan ami me podrías comprar un refresco de limón?

Mikan: esta bien pero denme el dinero Los 2: si

-después que mikan se fuera a buscar el café y el refresco de saibai y rito-

Saibai: bueno rito dime que quieres

Rito: muy bien dime papa tu dijiste que si tenia malos sentimientos mi poder podia cambiar pero aquí cambiaria?

Saibai: que... ya no te lo dije *suspiro* a bueno supongo que puedo volvértelo a decir cuando un rirse esta en medio de su transformación si tus sentimientos son afectados y se tornan oscuros tu transformación cambiara igual tu personalidad

Rito: y como seria?

Saibai: demonios rito ases muchas preguntar pero bien tus espinas se volverían oscuras tu pelo, tus ojos y tu personalidad cambiaria pero no sabría decirte como cada uno tiene una transformación diferente pero nunca debes intentar hacer una así jamás podría ser muy grave ¿entiendes?

Rito: si lo entiendo, nunca intentar esa clase de transformación

Saibai: nada mas?

Rito: si una cosa mas dime papa a los cuantos años como para un humano llegaría a poder despertar su poder una chica rirse?

Saibai: bueno en nuestra rasa los hombres llegaban primero al despertar claro dependiendo de la fuerza y clase del rirse

Rito: clases que es eso? Saibai: note conté de las clases de rirse?

Rito: no dime cuantas hay?

Saibai: bueno es fácil antes había 3 clases de rirses: la primera eran agiles rápidos y astutos, la segunda ellos eran fuertes, resistentes y algo temerarios y por ultimo la tercera: ellos eran inteligentes, tenían buena memoria y siempre intentaban tener una solución para todo

Rito: y que clase soy yo?

Saibai: la familia real era de las 3 tipos de clase por eso éramos mas fuertes que los demás pero todos éramos iguales nadie era mas que otro

Rito: ya veo.. y mikan que clase es o no sabes?

Saibai: si la se muy bien la familia original de mikan era muy famosa eran los mas agiles de todos por eso se ganaron la fama de viento

Rito: ya veo así que mikan es de la primera clase.. y dime ellos despertaban mas rápido?

Saibai: eh?... no aun que suene ridículo esa clase era la que al final despertaba por que preguntas?

Rito: por nada solo quería saber mas

Saibai: a ya veo sabes rito quería que fuese una sorpresa pero te deje un libro con conocimientos debajo de tu libro eso te dirá las respuestas de muchas de tus preguntas asi que relájate

Rito: a es bueno saberlo lo leeré mañana

Mikan: hey! Saibai: ah! mikan trajiste lo que te pedí?

Mikan: si pero me demore un poco los lugares estaban separados

Rito: no hay problemas gracias mikan Mikan: no fue nada pero a la próxima vas tu si

Rito: esta bien ire yo Saibai: ahí esta muy bueno

Mikan: es a si ¿no? y de que estuvieron ablando mientras no estuve?

Rito: ah de nada solo le preguntaba a papa cuanto tiempo durara su huelo y todas esas cosas y una cosa en peculiar

Saibai: si nada importante Mikan: y esa cosa tan importante que era?

Rito: eso es cosa de hombres mikan ;) Mikan: ustedes... -.-

Microfono/timbre: ririririririririir ruuuuaaaaaannnn ruuuuuaaannnn ruuuuuaaaannnn atencion todos los pasajeros a destino a okinawa abordar ya en la terminal indicada por favor

Saibai: a ese soy yo, bueno esta es la despedida cuídate rito también cuida a tu hermana igual tu mikan

Mikan: ya no somos niños saben Rito: si tiene rason y asta en un airo puerto que demonios pasa aqui?

Saibai: a perdón pero es algo que dicen los padres, bueno asta la próxima cuídense a dios! -yendo asía su huelo-

Rito: bueno es hora de irnos vamos mikan a caza

Mikan: si utilicemos el tele transportador para llegar en un segundo

Rito: estas segura? Mikan: si claro ya no tiene ningún error vámonos ya

Rito: si...(tal ves lala lo modifico y por eso no afecta a mikan..)

-llegando ya ala residencia Yuki-

Mikan: ves no paso nada todo bien

Rito: si es verdad(si tal ves no pase nada mikan no se ve mal)

Mikan: entremos ya... ya volvimos!

Lala: bienvenidos! y rito lo lograron? Rito: si todo estuvo bien ya es hora de comer?

Mikan: a si es verdad mejor me apresuro -corriendo a la cocina-

Rito: aah.. fue agotador -sentándose en el mueble-

Momo: y rito-san como les fue? Rito: si muy bien y dime momo paso algo por aqui?

Momo: ah? no nada en especial por que preguntas?

Rito: nada en especial, solo un poco de curiosidad nada mas

Momo: quieres jugar algo rito-san? -sacando 2 consolas-

Rito: no creo que hoy día no momo me siento un poco cansado

Momo: ah esta bien le preguntare a nana o one-sama si quieren Rito: si

Momo: oye nada quieres jugar con migo? Nana: desde luego comencemos ya!

Lala: un.. rito veamos tele juntos! Rito: un? si por que no pon en el canal que quieras?

Lala: si que abra en la tele -lala cambiando de canales-

Rito: un.. espera lala regresa Lala: ah? si

Rito: el clima para mañana

Clima: mañana abra un clima lluvioso con variación de viento no olviden llevar su paraguas

Rito: ya veo... Lala: para que querías sabes el clima de mañana rito?

Rito: nada en especial, oye lala puedes contarme algo?

Lala: claro rito lo que quieras

Rito: dime lala tu papa te contaba historias de terror? Lala: un... si ya ase mucho tiempo

Rito: ya veo... dime hay alguna relacionada con seres con espinas?

Lala: creo que... si déjame recordar como era... Rito: si...

Lala: si ya recordé pero por que justo ahora?

Rito: no por nada solo los chicos de la escuela pensaron en reunirse para contar historias a si me la puedes contar?

Lala: claro pero no es muy larga así que escucha bien Rito: si estaré atento

Lala: bien mi papa me conto que ase mucho tiempo que mi abuelo y su ejercito tuvieron que luchar con feroces y grandes criaturas muy agresivas que tenían el poder de cambiar de forma y despedir espinas de su cuerpo y también utilizarlas como si fuera una armadura el me dijo que esas criaturas tenían planeado atacar nuestro planeta pero que logramos interceptarlas y destruirlas antes que nos atacaran y atacaran a otros planetas como lo isieron antes eran monstros muy malos...

Rito: y dime lala tu papa te dijo como se llamaban esos monstros?

Lala: si eso creo dame un segundo... ya recordé se llamaban ririans

Rito: ririans... ya veo Lala: quieres que te cuente otra historia por que recorde mas!

Rito: no esta bien lala con esa es suficiente Lala: oke!

Rito: (no puedo creerlo aun después de lo que nos isieron nos volvieron el cuento para que los niños duermas el monstro bajo su cama o en el armario... como es posible eso... pero veo que lala no sabe nada... pero aun asi no puedo decirle nada por lo menos aun no..)

Lala: mira rito anime! Rito: ah? si genial veamos asta que mikan tenga la comida lista

-después de unos 7min-

Mikan: la comida ya esta lista perdón por el retraso y ala mesa!

Rito: *suspiro* ya era hora a comer!

Nana: si carne! Lala: si genial no aguantaba mas!

Rito/Momo: tenían que ser...

Mikan: esta bueno no?

Nana/Lala: Siii! Rito/Momo: otra vez...

Rito: gracias por la comida Mikan: tan rápido?

Rito: si tenia hambre, yo lavare mi plato Mikan: s-si...

-después que rito termino de lavar-

Rito: nos vemos mañana buenas noches

Lala: tan rápido rito no querías ver tele? Rito: no ya no tengo sueño perdón lala

-rito sube y entra a su habitación-

Momo: no creen que rito-san a estado algo raro esta ultima semana?

Nana: tu crees? yo lo veo igual es mas me parece que esta mejor ya no tiene incidentes como los de antes para mi esta mejor que ase una semana

Mikan: si creo que es verdad rito no a cambiando...

Lala: si pero a veces lo veo concentrado...

Nana: tal ves por fin dejo de pensar cosas pervertidas y piensa en sus estudios

Momo: nana tu sabes que rito-san no piensa en esas cosas

Nana: ah? con esa clase de bestias nunca se sabe

Momo: rito-san no es una bestia o puedes escuchar su corazón?

Nana: n-no no puedo pero lo digo en sentido figurado es muy bruto

Lala: ya paren ustedes 2

Mikan: *susurro* rito que te pasa...

-en el cuarto de rito-

Rito:( aun no puedo creer lo de la historia de lala pero que clase de cosa es esa utilizarnos para hacer un cuento de terror no me jodas...) -abriendo la ventana- creo que debo despejarme un poco -saltando por la ventana- tal ves el aire fresco de la noche me agá bien

-saltando en tejado en tejado cubierto por la oscura noche iba el chico de las púas-

Rito: si es mejor cuando no crees que sueñas -rito visualiza el parque de juegos- o ese es un buen lugar para relajarse -se impulsa y cae un poco precipitado al parque y crea una nueve de polvo- creo que me pase un poco

-pero cerca de ese parque estaba yami-

Yami: que fue eso -mira la nube de polvo- polvo? pero que lo causa -va a ver- pero que es eso? (hay alguien dentro de esa concentración de polvo...)

Rito: a creo que si me pase...

-escondida-Yami: pero que ase Yuki Rito en medio de todo ese polvo? debió sufrir un gran impacto para levantar tanto pero esta bien(normal mente igual lo estaría pero estaría adolorido como es posible)

Rito: si creo que me pase un poco aun no me acostumbro...

Yami: de que habla...

Nenemis: hola Konjiki no Yami que ases por a qui?

Yami: no puede ser... némesis! Nemesis: ah? perdón te interrumpí algo? a ya veo espiando a tu objetivo por fin te decidiste a matarlo ya?

Yami: no es eso solo me lo tope por aquí Nemesis: si tu lo dices pero por que no lo matas esta indefenso

-pero rito ya se avía dado cuenta de la presencia de nemesis-

Rito: . ( tenia que ser ahora?) nemesis!

Nemesis: ooo hola Yuki Rito me sorprende que me te ayas dado cuenta que estoy aquí

Rito: eso no importa pero que ases aquí?

Nemesis: solo daba un paseo nocturno y tu? Rito: lo mismo digo

Nemesis: y entonces por que te alarmas tanto

Rito: por que eres mala y quieres que yami me mate lo mas rápido posible

Nemesis: bueno eso es verdad ahora ya que estamos en un parque de juegos juguemos Yuki Rito... -formado un gran látigo con su cabello y intentando darle con el a rito-

Rito:( ya veras que puedo hacer) *rito lo esquiva con facilidad retrocediendo*

Yami: corre Yuki Rito ya la distraeré

Rito: lo siento yami pero fue suficiente de correr para mi ahora en adelante yo me encargare de mis propios problemas -despertando- estoy listo

Némesis: pero que es esto?

Rito: ya lo sabrás *rito toma impulso y salta y le da una patada al estomago a nemesis* y bien comenzamos ya?

Yami: pero como que significa esto Yuki Rito

Rito: ya te lo diré pero primero me debo ocuparme de némesis

Némesis: pero que pasa aquí?

Rito: quien sabe, pero empecemos de una vez!

**Fin del capitulo 5**

**si querian algo de accion esperen el proximo capitulo sera para el domingo o tal ves el lunes**


	6. Capitulo 6 cuidando

**Siguiendo los eventos del parque Rito estaba listo para probar un poco**

**de sus nuevas habilidades en practica**

Némesis: aacc.. pero como hiciste eso? -algo adolorida-

Rito: como si fuera a decírtelo! Némesis: es verdad si no me lo dices te obligare -asiendo cuchillas con su cabello-

Rito: pues aslo -sacando su espada y creando puntas en sus brazos y piernas- aaah!

-los 2 chocas a alta velocidad y comienza el juego-

Yami: pero que es esto... (Yuki Rito peleando con némesis ala par que es esto?)

-los 2 atacaban y bloqueaban sus ataques a una velocidad idéntica-

Rito: suficiente! -rito pisa con fuerza y ase que espinas salgan del suelo y eso retira a nemesis asía a tras-

Nemesis: que significa esto... obviamente no eres humano o ya no dime Yuki Rito que eres?

Rito: te lo diria pero el nombre de lo que soy se perdió ase mucho creo yo

Nemesis: no intentes actuar así con migo! -atacando verticalmente con sus cuchillas-

Rito: otra ves! -pero esta ves rito ataca a distancia lanzando espinas desde sus dedos-

Nemesis: que? -Recibiendo daño por las espinas- podías hacer eso?

Rito: si o no lo viste venir? Némesis: cierra la boca! -alargando su pelo y lanzando un latigazo-

Rito: kaa! -rito recibe un ataque directo-

Yami: Yuki Ri- Rito: espera yami yo me encargare haya voy!

Nemesis: vamos!

-los 2 esta ves solo intentando darse un golpe con los puños esquivando y atacando-

Rito: suficiente! -rito se barre con una pierna y tumba a nemesis- rindete ya! -poniendo su espada en su cuello-

Nemesis: pero como tu... me ganaste...

Rito: ya te dije eso no importa ahora largo! -soltándola y retrocediendo-

Nemesis: no importa que no me lo digas ya lo sabré por mi misma -quitándose el polvo-

Rito: como sea ahora vete Némesis: si si ya me fui -saltando y yéndose-

Yami: que fue eso Yuki Rito? Rito: ya te lo diré ahora espera que recobre el aliento...

Yami: si tomate tu tiempo...

-después de un minuto-

Rito: aa... ya recobre el aliento -dormir- dime yami guardaras mi secreto

Yami: si pero primero ¿no me lo deberías decir?

Rito: claro veras yami yo ase solo 1 semana creia en verdad que era humano pero no no era verdad... -viendo el cielo-

Yami: y en verdad que eres tu Yuki Rito?

Rito: ya en verdad soy un rirse pero no hay por que alarmarse es casi igual que un humano por lo menos su forma física

Yami: ya veo... me pudrieses como paso esto y por que no lo avías utilizado antes?

Rito: si paso ase una semana y no lo avía utilizado por que no sabia que lo tenia

Yami: si tiene sentido y hay mas como tu?

Rito: si pero no son muchos -algo triste-

Yami: hm... suficientes preguntar ya te puedes ir Yuki Rito

Rito: no creo que no Yami: por que?

Rito: vine a este parte para relajarme pero... Yami: no te salió muy bien

Rito: si creo que fue un fracaso... pero aun asi me quiero quedar un poco mas -sentándome y mirando el cielo- no es hermoso?

Yami: si creo que si.. -sentándose también al lado de rito-

Rito: unn.. ase mucho tiempo que no veía las estrellas desde este parque la ultima ves fue ase 3 años junto a mikan

Yami: mikan... Yuki Rito mikan sabe de ti o es como tu?

Rito: como podría decirlo... ella no sabe de mi pero si es como yo ¿entiendes?

Yami: si entiendo y en cuando se activaran sus poderes?

Rito: eso es impredecible y no es activar es despertar no somos maquinas somos seres vivientes

Yami: si perdón Rito: no hay problema

-después de unos 5min-

Rito: *bostezo* creo que fue suficiente ya me siento mejor, bueno mejor me voy a mi cama asta luego yami

Yami: si... Rito:(no espera) oye yami no vas a dormir?

Yami: si es verdad también debo dormir supongo que buenas noches Yuki Rito

Rito: si... buenas noches yami (se van saltando dejando a yami atrás)

Yami: buenas noches... (se va caminando)

Rito: (me siento mal por dejar a yami atrás pero estoy seguro que estará bien ella sabe cuidarse muy bien) no hay problema :) -saltando mas y mas-

-algo lejos de hay-

Nemesis: ya... volví -intentado llegar a un cojín-

Mea: bienveni... amo pero que paso?

Nemesis: Yuki Rito es lo que paso... -adolorida- Mea: Rito-senpai?

Nemesis: si.. ni yo misma se que paso, pero la verdad me sorprendió cambio de planes mea ahora ya no tan solo iremos por Konjiki no Yami si no también por Yuki Rito

Mea: se nota que lo impresiono amo pero siempre e dicho que 2 son mejor que uno y tener un chico en el grupo sera genial y mucho mejor si es rito-senpai

Nemesis: si es verdad pero necesitare tiempo para pensar como pasarlo a nuestro lado a si que no molestes mea

Mea: Si! usted solo piense y nada mas

-ya en la habitación de rito-

Rito: aaahh.. esta noche fue muy interesante creo que tengo mas fuerza de la que pensaba... encontrarme a nemesis, hacerla correr, contarle sobre yo y mikan a yami... mikan!

-rito fue corriendo lo más silencioso posible asta el cuarto de mikan cuando todas ya estaban dormidas-

Rito: miiikaannn... (Parece que esta bien creo que ya no abra mas molestias por ahora... pero que es eso momo tenia que ser...)

Momo: voy ala habitación de rito-san por que me encanta estar a su lado -cantando-

Rito: (esta cantando a caso?) -escondiéndose-

Momo: voy a entrar... como rito-san donde esta rito-san!?

Rito: aquí estoy... que ases aquí momo? Momo: ri-ri-rito-san... no no hago nada aquí rito-san es mas ahora mismo me iré perdón por molestarlo y buenas noches -se va corriendo-

Rito: lo sabia... pero por lo menos ya fue todo por esta noche ahora si a dormir... -se acuesta y se cubre-

-en el cuarto de mikan-

Mikan: unnn... r-i-ito... *entre sueños*

Rito: pero que fue eso mikan? (estará bien... no solo fue un sueño)

-si tal ves solo fue eso-

Rito: *despertando lentamente* aaah... por fin despertarse sin ningún problema... (que es esto a mi derecha)

(yo: nada que sueño malditos!)

Rito: momo, lala o quizás nana? -la destapa- mikan... será que -le toca la frente- o no esto es malo... (así comenzó la ultima vez pero tan pronto) no te preocupes mikan yo te ayudare... Lala! lala!

Lala: que pasa rito!? Rito: es mikan tiene fiebre alta ayúdame a cuidarla

Lala: claro rito!

Nana: que mikan esta enferma? Rito:(de donde salió?...)

Momo: no puede ser mikan-san Rito:(otra vez...)

Lala: si así parece pero como llego a tu cama rito?

Nana: quee no le abras echo nada o si maldita bestia!

Rito: no claro que no ella es mi hermana yo nunca le aria nada malo a mi familia o no lo entiendes y deja de llamarme bestia de una buena vez! (o no creo que me deje llevar)

Lala: rito... Momo: rito-san?...

Nana: si esta bien perdón por dudar de ti rito! perdón!

Rito: si si esta bien tu también perdóname nana creo que me deje moleste por nada con tigo

Nana: s-si pero ahora debemos atender a mikan a hora que se mejore rápido

Momo: bien dicho mikan hay que tenderle un fulton aquí mismo

Rito: es verdad lala puedes ir ¿por lo demás?

Lala: si tu solo ve acostando a mikan yo me encargare de lo demás

Rito: si, no te preocupes mikan pronto te recuperaras y sabrás todo...

Nana: ah? Rito: nada pongámosla ya

-después de unos segundos-

Nana: ya esta pero donde están ane y momo? Rito: no se pero dales unos segundos

Lala: perdón por la demora! Momo: si es que nos confundimos un poco

Rito: si esta bien trajeron medicina para la fiebre y el malestar?

Lala: si traje especial para humanos echo por humanos

Rito: as aprendido bien lala (supongo que si antes funcionaron en mí y mikan aun lo aran)

Momo: vamos mikan-san abre la boca...

Rito:( es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte... junto hay un fin de semana y ahora que are...)

Mikan: r-rito? Rito: si aquí estoy mikan aguanto un poco

Mikan: me siento muy mal rito ayúdame...

Rito: mikan... no te preocupes ya pronto estarás bien nosotros de cuidaremos todo estará bien

Mikan: si rito... Lala: abre la boca mikan e medicina aaaahh

Mikan: si, aaahhh Rito: muy bien mikan con eso mejoraras ahora saldremos

Mikan: espera rito... quédate conmigo Rito: esta bien mikan me quedare, chicas ustedes ya se pueden ir desde aqui estaré bien solo

Lala: si esta bien pero si necesitan algo solo díganlo

Rito: si Momo: asta luego mikan-san, rito-san

Nana: si cuídala bien rito Rito: claro que si es mi hermana menor

-las 3 salieron de la habitación-

Rito: tranquila mikan todo estará bien ahora... solo descansa yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes..

Mikan: esta bien... -se durmió-

Rito: bien... (en verdad será que empecerá su despertar... o quizás sea una fiebre normal... no no puede ser debo consultar el libro que dejo papa) -rito empezó a buscar el libro que dejo su papa por si tenia mas preguntas-

Rito: (de seguro en el escritorio) -después de unos segundos- siii aquí esta veamos... personalidad... fuerzas... métodos para cuidar tus espinas?... un rirse nunca se despeina y aun en estado de durmiente su resistencia física es casi igual(eso explica que aun este con vida)... pero esto no es lo que quiero... aquí esta proceso de despertar veamos...

Libro: el proceso del despertar es algo complicado primero se presentara una fiebre a cualquier hora esa fiebre es el síntoma que tu cuerpo ya esta en su despertar el sueño no debe ser interrumpido por ninguna razón en especial solo que es molesto

Rito: por dios...

Libro: la fiebre puede duras entr horas se recomienda no estar despierto en ese tiempo seria doloroso al despertar probablemente se sienta como un sueño por nada en el mundo debes dejar salir al sujeto su nuevo cuerpo cargado podría causar problemas debes mantenerlo calmado y aclararle que no es un sueño y que regrese a descansar pero cuidado podrá volverse hostil después de volver a descansar su comportamiento volverá ala normalidad y podrá comenzar su entrenamiento un día después FIN

Rito: waooo es un libro muy complejo pero también muy informativo es genial así que solo hay que esperar pues eso es todo tranquila mikan todo estará bien yo te ayudare

-bajando-

Lala: bien rito mikan estará bien? Rito: si despertara en unas horas talves ala de la tarde

Lala: como puedes predecir eso? Rito: somos hermanos y yo se que mikan se recuperara pronto

Momo: era esperarse de rito-san conocer bien a su hermana menor que, genial!

Nana: ya momo... pero si es verdad es bueno que conozcas bien a mikan rito

Rito: si no lo hiciera que clase de hermano serio Momo: asombroso!

Lala: si es asombroso pero solo queda esperar

Rito: si periodos de tiempo ire a darle un vistazo -pero algo agarra la pierna de rito- que?

Celine: muua? Rito: a eras tu celine veo que te levantaste sola muy bien -sobándole la cabeza-

-pero de repente de la mano de rito salen chispas y ocurre una pequeña explosión-

Rito: celine? no será lo que creo que es?

Celine: o no me esperaba eso.. -celine tomo su forma adolecente-

Lala: waoo como paso eso! Momo: no tengo idea...

Rito: como paso esto? (su ropa también creció gracias dios...) oye celine tu ropa también creía con tigo?

Lala: yo tengo la respuesta para eso! Rito: por favor adelante

Lala: después de descubrir que celine podía transformarse en formas adultas decidí crearle un nuevo tipo de ropas que al transformarse ella también lo hiciera su ropa no es genial?

Rito: pues si es genial lala en verdad lo hiciste esta ves eres genial (me salvaste)

Lala: claro que si! Nana: no alimentes su orgullo...

Momo: pero no entiendo como paso esto abra sido por la muestra de cariño de rito-san...

Rito: no se pero mejor ire a ver a mikan (será que la sobrecargue...)

-subiendo asia su cuarto-

Rito: (podrá ser que celine reacciono a mi) -agarrando el libro- plantas donde esta plantas... alta regeneración... gustos naturales tal ves después... aquí esta planta.. ahora una con la descripción de celine será que ella es natal de mi planeta... no puede ser aquí esta...

Libro: planta nombre Morfiria esta planta se presenta como una feroz planta aparentemente carnívora pero no se alimenta de frutas mayormente que recolecta con sus raíces si logras tener un fuerte laso cuando esta planta esta en su primera fase te seguirá a donde sea

Rito: primera fase en cuando solo son plantas..

Libro: a finales de su primera fase aparentan malestar pero no es nada de eso es que están entrando en su segunda fase de una re las raíces crecerá un especie de huevo pero no se preocupe es natural pasar del tiempo la planta se marchitara pero no es nada malo después de un tiempo rebelara su verdadera forma probablemente tenga la apariencia de un niño o niña de corta edad d años pero apenas entre en contacto con su amo con quien debe tener un salo de gran riño se transformara en una forma mas adulta físicamente tendrá los conocimientos adquiridos en todo el tiempo de su fase 1 y algunos de su amo si no formo un laso en su fase uno debe hacerlo de inmediato en su fase 2 a solo lo vera como una persona mas y los morfirians necesitan uno en sus primeros días en la fase 2 después el o ella decidirá si quedarse o no pero probablemente se quede así que será como su hijo/a recuerde debe darle mucho aprecio y cariño para fortalecer su laso FIN

Rito: ya veo.. creo que si tengo ese laso con celine o si no ya no estaría aquí pero si eso explica por que esas plantas son tan extrañas... que mas abra aquí...

**Fin del capitulo 6**

**muy pronto el despertar de mikan **

**a y respondiendo las preguntas de ase un rato **

**-no no creo que toque el tema del haren perdón**

**-si lo que pienso hacer con mikan y rito será hacerlos tal ves un equipo y veré que mas**


	7. Capitulo 7 tarde atariada

**Siguiendo con la historia rito comenzó a leer un poco mas el libro que le dejo su padre**

Rito: veamos donde esta eso de gustos naturales... -intentando volver a esas paginas aquí esta

Libro: a los rirses les gusta naturalmente los sabores sólidos naturalmente son buenos cocineros el especial la clase de agilidad su alta coordinación y su precisicion los hacen cocineros casi natos pero naturalmente los sabores preferidos de un rirse serán dulces y concisos

Rito: un es bueno saberlo no hay otra cosa mas interesante... las fracciones elementales de tu arma propia eso suena bien..

Libro: cada rirse tiene una arma con forma y características únicas solo se puede fraccionar una espada 1 ves la primera será tu elemento y la segunda sera su elemento pasivo cual complementara tu espada pero tienes que elegir bien cada combinación tiene un efecto en tu estilo de pelea

Rito: mi estilo de pelea... papa dijo que tengo un estilo de pelea de agilidad... eso debo buscar

Libro: Estilo de agilidad para este estilo necesitas atacar rápido y igual de rápido para retroceder por eso necesitas un elemento que alenté los movimientos y que cause mas daño con un solo ataque la combinación seria hielo, agua o veneno como primarios y luz o hielo como secundarios para tener ataques mas efectivos para tu estilo de batalla pero recuerda no puedes elementar tu arma asta que completes tu entrenamiento FIN

Rito: yo ya lo ise pero donde encuentro esas fracciones... -buscar mas en el libro-

Libro: las fracciones elementales no se asen de la nada tiene que ser poder concentrado recomendable que el la misma persona cree y utilice sus fracciones para el poder que se necesita es el de un rirse concentrado entre sus manos mas sea la fuerza mejor será las fracciones pero también puedes ser reforzado por sus familiares o pareja FIN

Rito: ya veo... supongo que mama y papa me ayudaran cuando sea el momento incluso mikan... -mirándola- tranquila mikan esto no tardara mucho supongo que debo aprender mas para poder enseñarle yo mismo a si que a leer mas (nunca pensé decir eso pero es muy interesante...)

-después rito leyó por un rato asta que callo dormido-unas horas después-

Mikan: un... aatata mi cabeza que paso... -viendo a los lados- no puede ser me enferme pero no me siento pesada pero si con lago de dolor en mis piernas y brazos... ¿eres tu rito? -yendo a el- oye rito despierta me siento mejor vamos despierta -empujándolo- vamos rito despierta de una ves

Rito: que... (no puede ser me dormí) mikan estas... (entonces si es verdad)

Mikan: que pasa rito es como si hubieses visto un fantasma alégrate estoy bien

Rito: mikan escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir asi que tranquila ¿si? Mikan: si te escucho

Rito: mikan mira tu cuerpo... Mikan: a pero por que... (que es esto) que me pasa rito?

Rito: tranquila mikan estas bien todos estamos bien -despertar- -rito libere un poco de sus huesos en los brazos y la cara y la x en sus ojos- mírame tu y yo somos iguales no estamos solos mama y papa son también como nosotros ahora no te alteres ¿si?

Mikan: en..cerio? Rito: si es que no me ves tranquila ven te lo dire todo -se sientan en su cama-

Mikan: si dime rito que soy o somos

Rito: si (lo a tomado mejor que yo como lo esperaba de mikan) primero me sorprende tu calma muy bien echo mikan ahora escúchame bien Mikan: s-si te escucho rito

-después rito se tomo su tiempo para explicarle todo a mikan-

Rito: y nada mas entendiste mikan tienes alguna pregunta?

Mikan: no estoy bien gracias a ti entendí todo gracias rito pero tu siempre seras mi hermano oni-chan

Rito: claro que si mikan nosotros siempre seremos una familia yo me encargare de enseñarte todo lo que necesites tu solo dime lo que quieras saber o si no lee este libro aun que no parezca este libro tiene mucha información cuando quieras solo pídemelo o tómalo cuando quieras

Mikan: si rito ahora dime no podemos dar un paseo ya casi es de noche me gustaría saber como se siente por un rato

Rito: un... si supongo que si por que no ven vamos -abriendo la ventana- estas lista para esto?

Mikan: claro supongo vamos ya Rito: si pero tómalo con calma

Mikan: ya esta bien entendí vamos de una ves Rito: si adelante!

-los 2 saltan y empiezan a saltar de casa en casa-

Rito: no es genial!? Mikan: si es increíble ya te acostumbraste a esto?

Rito: si creo que si ven vamos más rápido quiero mostrarte algo -dando lastos mas largos-

Mikan: espera aun no me acostumbro a esto! Rito: ah? si es verdad creo que me emocione solo pon fuerza en tus piernas pero no demasiada por que podrías salir volando

Mikan: bien -tomado impulso- así!? Rito: si genial! -impulso- vamos!

-los 2 saltaban ala misma vez-

Rito: ves ese edificio mikan el mas alto? Mikan: claro, pero que hay con el?

Rito: la vista se ve genial y ya se va a poner el sol vamos a ver como se oculta el sol ¿quieres?

Mikan: si de seguro es hermoso haya voy -dando un gran salto para llegar ala sima del edificio- o no! (creo que no tome mucho impulso) riitoo!

Rito: haya voy -toma de la mano a mikan y la sube asta la sima- ya estamos aquí

Mikan: si perdón creo que me confié un poco Rito: no te preocupes todo esta bien -sentándose en el borde- solo mira

Mikan: si (veo que rito no a cambiado nada supongo que yo tampoco... no si a cambiado ahora es mas valiente es genial espero ser como el) eres genial oni-chan -sentándose al lado de el y apoyándose en su hombro- eres genial

Rito: pero que fue eso jaja si supongo que si lo soy pero tu igual mira el sol casi se va a poner -viendo-

Mikan: si... es hermoso no? Rito: si lo es(me pregunta como abran sido los atardeceres en riria creo que nunca lo sabré...)

Mikan: estas bien rito? Rito: claro solo que es hermoso

-los dos se quedaron viendo el atardecer-

Rito: mikan hay algo que te tengo que decir... -algo triste- Mikan: dime que oni-chan?

Rito: jaja vasta de eso pero escucha bien mikan esto podrá ser algo muy serio..

Mikan: mas que esto? enserio? me dirás que me saldrán alas o algo asi?

Rito: bueno puedes crear alas y mas pero no es eso escucha esto es serio mikan...

Mikan: si entiendo... dime rito..

Rito: escucha mikan... tu en verdad no eres mi hermana mikan pero si somos de la misma especie mama y papa te encontraron en medio del ataque según me dijeron que aun tienes un familiar...

Mikan: enserio y sabes donde esta o como se llama?

Rito: no no se donde esta pero si se como se llama su nombre es driaden al parecer yo jugaba con ella cuando éramos niños pero la recuerdo vagamente tengo recuerdos borrosos de ella y yo es triste...

Mikan: ya veo... driaden-one-chan... si no suena mal supongo que ahora tengo un hermano mayor y una hermana mayor es mejor aun

Rito: si supongo pero se una manera de que la podamos ver Mikan: enserio? dime dime!

Rito: debes completar tu entrenamiento pero para eso primero debes descansar a si que volvamos a casa de una vez ¿si?

Mikan: si esta bien lo are vamos a casa

Rito: apresurémonos un poco les dije como que a esta hora ya estarías bien

Mikan: enserio lo dijiste?

Rito: si lo dije y al parecer no me equivoque vamos ya! Mikan: si!

-los dos se fueron a su casa rápido pero alguien los observaba-

Nemesis: asi que tambien Yuki Mikan el doble de problemas...

Mea: tranquila amo tal ves ella no sea tan fuerte como su hermano quizas

Nemesis: si pero no hay que confiarse.. -frotando su moretón- de seguro hay mas de ellos

Mea: si supongo que no hay mas duda de eso- -interrumpida-

¿?: hay ustedes dos que asen hay viendo a mi hermana tan atentas

Nemesis: que hermana? (pero si solo hay 2 hermanos yuki no puede ser) quien eres?

driaden: piensa un poco en mi oración dije hermana ahora díganme que quieren con ella y rito?

Mea: nada solo queremos saber que son

driaden: entonces vayan y pregunten rito es muy amable o que pasa?

Nemesis: estoy segura que tu también nos puedes dar la respuesta para nuestra pregunta ¿que son ellos?

driaden: fácil lo mismo que yo... despertar... ahora que lo saben lárguense de aquí

Nemesis: entonces si hay mas... Mea: asi parece

driaden: como veo que no se moverán supongo que les gusta estar hay, ja! -pisa con fuerza y atrapa a nemesis y mea-

driaden: bueno eso es todo nos vemos

Nemesis: hey espera no nos puedes dejar aquí atrapadas!

Mea: si es verdad sácanos por favor!

driaden: estoy segura que encontraran la manera de salir, bey bey!

Nemesis: maldita! Mea: nos dejo aquí u.u

Nemesis: tranquila mea saldremos de aquí pero tomara su tiempo...

-volviendo con rito y mikan...-

Rito: ya estamos aqui les dire a las demas que suban a verte

Mikan: espera rito y estas cosas como hago que desaparezcan?

Rito: a si es verdad tranquila y escucha mikan solo tienes que relajarte siente tu cuerpo las partes donde tienes las espinas y desaparecerán

Mikan: solo relajarse no si... dame un segundo..(relajarse no es tan difícil hoy día fue un buen día junto a rito me enseño muchas cosas y me cuido al final de todo en verdad si es mi hermano... un buen hermano) ya esta?

Rito: si muy bien mikan estate tranquila toda la noche mañana comenzaremos solo espera un poco

Mikan: si estaré totalmente tranquila Rito: si ahora vuelvo...

-algo lejos de hay-

driaden: veo que estas en buenas manos mikan por ahora de dejo pero muy pronto nos veremos cara a cara solo espera un poco mas igual tu rito... -se va-

Mikan: ( dos hermanos me pregunto se llevaran bien después de todo este tiempo.. si de seguro que si)

Rito: listo mikan las traje a todas y algo te sorprenderá pasa celine

Celine: mama! que bueno que ya estés bien -abrazando a mikan- Mikan: celine? mama? que espera

Momo: vaya supuse que algo a si pasaría Rito: si era de esperarse...

Mikan: pero como celine volviste a esta forma? díganme

Lala: es un misterio mikan-san pero no es genial que celine haya crecido otra vez?

Nana: si supongo que a todos nos sorprendió igual que a ti

Mikan: si supongo que es un misterio ¿no rito? Rito: creo que si ;)

Mikan: (no puede ser el sabe algo!) si...

Lala: mikan-san no quieres comer ya? Mikan: si claro ya comienzo a tener hambre

Nana: si yo igual que hay de comer esta noche carne?

Rito: no se déjame buscar si puedo hacerte algo de eso Nana: geniaaal!

Rito: si si genial pero necesito que me ayudes ¿si? Nana: buuu pero como sea te ayudate

Rito: si! vamos haber que podemos hacer vamos nana Nana: si si...

Momo: muy bien mikan-san te sientes bien? Mikan: si ya no me duele nada estoy bien creo

Lala: que bien pero mañana no puedes ir ala escuela si Mikan: s-si

Lala: así que elije ¿quien quieres que se quede con tigo a cuidar que estés bien mikan-san?

Mikan: si.. quiere que se quede con migo... rito que sea rito

Lala: buena elección mikan-san Momo: si supongo que no esta mal supongo que rito-san será

-en la cocina-

Rito: bien nana ve prendiendo la ornilla de la cosina mientras que saco la carne ¿si?

Nana: si claro pero cual? Rito: la de la esquina inferior derecha esa tiene buen fuego

Nana: si ya esta y ahora? Rito: pon la sartén y ponle aceite para tener todo listo

-después de unos minutos-

Nana: ya esta? Rito: no espera un poco...

Nana: un... ya esta? Rito: no... espera...

Nana: ... y ahora? Rito: nana escucha yo te diré cuando este por mientras de la tele o algo así entendido?

Nana: ya entendí entendí apúrate Rito: si si... (que molestia...)

-arriba-

Mikan: aah.. la sopa estuvo muy rica muchas gracias Lala: no hay de que además rito la iso nosotras solo la trajimos aquí nada mas

Momo: si es verdad mikan-san después deberías agradecerle a rito-san por esto

Mikan: ya veo rito si claro que lo are supongo que es un buen hermano mayor después de todo

Momo: claro mikan-san rito es genial Lala: si el es muy bueno por eso lo quiero tanto

Mikan: si es muy buen en verdad.. creo que ya es hora de dormir

Lala: bueno entonces nos retiramos asa mañana mikan

Momo: duerme bien mikan-san Mikan: si igual ustedes

-abajo-

Rito: ya esta lista la carne nana! Nana: ya era hora y el arroz?

Rito: si también nos serviré a las dos esperas Nana: si claro

Lala: o rito huele muy bien Rito: si no gracias lala

Momo: si es verdad que suerte nana Nana: si supongo que si

Rito: ya esta vengan ala mesa Nana: si!

Rito: toma nana este es tulló Nana: si hey dame mas carne ¿si?

Rito: que codiciosa jajá Nana: nada de eso solo es que se be muy bien

Rito: si solo es una broma toma un par mas y ya Nana: si eso esta mejor

-después que todos terminaron de comer y lavaron sus trastos-

Rito: a por fin a dormir... buenas noches mikan! supongo que ya se durmió... a yo también igual debería (que es eso?)

-rito ve una sombra extraña por la ventana-

Rito: (es nemesis otra vez... no no creo...) -sale por la ventana- quien eres!

Driaden: ya te olvidaste de mi no rito!

Rito: olvidar? (sabe mi nombre.. será..) dri...driaren!?

Driaden: correcto a pasado mucho tiempo rito -se acerca- me reconoces aun?

-había pasado mucho tiempo los 2 habían cambiado pero al aparecer driaden aun mas que rito-

Rito: me dijeron que teníamos la misma edad veo que no...

Driaden: no si es verdad te lo explicare ahora

-lo que veía rito era una driaden aun mas adulta que el como de 18 años pelo un poco mas claro que el de mikan con ojos iguales al de ella pero con el físico de rin kugo unos cm mas grande que rito-

Rito: bueno pues te escucho dime de una vez

Driaden: bueno veras tu supresor esta calibrado para la tierra eso te mantiene al mismo ritmo de crecimiento que los humanos pero el mío es diferente yo vivo en otro planeta que su ritmo de vida es mas rápido pero el supresor no te adelanta el tiempo de vida solo cambia tu forma física apenas te lo quites volverás ala normalidad

Rito: ya veo y como se ase eso? o donde esta ese supresor?

Driaden: no es ningún artefacto o algo así como una maquina es como un sello solo tienes que descubrir como quitártelo pero tranquilo te lo podrás volver a poner cuando quieras es facil cuando sabes como hacerlo sabes

Rito: si supongo pero que ases aquí no estabas en un planeta lejano a este?

Driaden: si es verdad pero pude sentir el despertar de mi hermana por que familia es familia sabes

Rito: si claro que lo se (pero desde tan lejos wao somos geniales pero ese no es el punto ahora) y que quieres?

Driaden: no nada en realidad solo pasaba por aquí esta misma noche me iré ya vi que esta en buenas manos pero cuídala bien de esas devilukes y esas 2 entrometidas de por haya

Rito: no hay que preocuparse por ellas 3 pero las otras 2 creo que podemos ahora que mikan por fin despertó lo lograremos

Driaden: si estoy segura con eso me despido fue un gusto volveré a ver rito

Rito: digo lo mismo dria... -los dos se dieron la espalda y se fueron-

-ya en su cuarto-

Rito: supongo que siempre es bueno volver a ver viejas amistades no te preocupes mikan todo estaba bien.. y ahora a dormir aaaauuu... -se durmió-

-lejos de hay-

Nemesis: vamos mea note rindas ya casi somos libres! un poco mas mea!

Mea: si amo solo un poco mas y saldremos de aquí!

Driaden: veo que se están esforzando muy bien muy bien pero no vasta -pisa el suelo y atrapa otra ves a mea y nemesis-

Nemesis: no puede ser! maldita! Mea: no otra mes me rindo -se durmió-

Nemesis: mea? oye mea no te rindas! tu maldita por que nos haces esto!

Driaden: por que es divertido a... y por molestar tanto a rito esto es lo que se merecen! así que diviértete aquí afuera a dios!

Nemesis: por que!

* * *

-al día siguiente-

Lala: ya nos vamos rito te traeré notas de lo que hicimos hoy ¿si?

Rito: claro muchas gracias lala Lala: no hay de que!

Momo: ya es hora de irse ane! Nana: si vámonos o se nos ara tarde!

Lala: si haya voy! cuida bien de mikan si rito

Rito: claro no ase falta que lo digas asta luego!

Lala: si asta luego!

-las tres se fueron a la escuela-

Rito: hay mikan ya es hora de que despiertes mikan...

Mikan: si no me apures ya me desperté ya me desperté

Rito: genial por que hoy mismo será tu entrenamiento entendido? Mikan: si!

Rito: bien pero desayunemos primero será una larga mañana creo...

**Fin del capitulo 7**

**perdón por la demora ya tenia medio capitulo echo solo que me demore por que mis clases van a comenzar pronto pero pienso sacar el próximo capitulo a mas tardar el martes o lunes **


	8. Capitulo 8 toma las cosas con calma

**siguiendo lo de la ultima ves rito se havia quedado para cuidar a mikan pero eso no estaban en sus planes con ella hoy día veremos que pasa...**

Rito: muy bien mikan no te preocupes esto no sera muy dificil pero estate lista bien

Mikan: ya esta bien estoy lista

Rito: bien retrocede un poco -rito pone sus manos en el piso para crear un arco- ahora mira(papa dejo esto antes de irse) -rito pone un cristal blanco en medio del arco y se concentra en el y se abre el portal- ya esta mikan esto es la entrada para la sala de entrenamientos para los agilidad no se muy bien como sera pero tengo una idea ven vamos ya

Mikan: si esta bien... aqui comensara todo estoy lista Rito: si vamos

-los 2 cruzan en arco-

Mikan: waooo... esto es lo mismo que viste tu rito? Rito: es parecido pero no tanto comencemos ya

-la sala donde estaban esta ves era diferente no tenia espinas si no tenia bases una encima de otra y una zona de piso resvaladiso y algunos prados largos-

Rito: pero no esta mal se be genial... (supongo que comensare con lo facil) haber... -leyendo el las notas que le dejo su papa- el suelo liso primero, pero antes que sepa como despertar ya

Mikan: que? dime rito que es primero esas plataformas se ven genial...

Rito: primero... debes concentrarte piensa en algo que te de un sentimiento puro y solo concentrarte en el nada mas

Mikan: si solo concentrarme... (algo fijo... un buen recuerdo... la puesta del sol y rito junto a mi eso es!) ya estoy lista! despertar! . y salio todo bien?

Rito: si te ves bien mikan estas lista para esto

-mikan se vehia como rito solo que sus espinas eras mas finas y no las tenia muy largas en los brazos si no que en las piernas eran un poco mas largas y tenia unas de 2cm de los huesos de la mano pero sus ojos eran igual y igual en su cara unas de 1cm despues todo era igual tambien en la espalda pero unas de 6cm-

Mikan: si se siente genial -dando golpes al aire- a si tambien te sientes tu?

Rito: si supongo que yo tambien me siento igual que tu ahora comencemos ven sigueme

-rito llevo a miran al terreno liso-

Rito: bien.. -leyendo las notas- (primero medir la velocidad , ver que tanto puede saltar su velocidad de reaccion al frenar) primero veamos que tal veloz eres yo ire al final del terreno cuando te diga correr a toda velocidad asta mi -tomar impulso y saltar asta el final- ya! cuando quieras mikan!

Mikan: si! (estoy lista preparate rito) -mikan pone fuerza sobre su piernas- aya voy! -comienza a correr a una gran velocidad- rito atrapame!

Rito: mikan! ( 11s? es buena pero esto dolera...)

-los 2 quedan a 17m deñ final de terreno-

Mikan: como lo ise rito!? -preguntadole muy animada sobre el- dime dime

Rito: hay... si mikan lo hiciste muy bien pero hay que hacerlo un par de veces mas ¿si?

Mikan: ya esta bien hagamoslo otra vez Rito: si... hay mi espalda... -levantandoce-

-los 2 ya estaban en sus puntos-

Rito: lista mikan!? Mikan: si lo estoy cuando quieras!

Rito: si pero no me envistas otra ves,... ahora! Mikan: si! -mikan corre a una velocidad mas grande que la ultima vez- ya para!

Rito: muy bien mikan 8s mejor una vez mas y ya Mikan: si -estirando la piernas-

-y otra vez a sus puntos de salida-

Rito: si una vez mas!... yaaa! Mikan: jaaa! -mikan toma un gran impulso y llega asta rito- como estuvo rito!?

Rito: eres genial mikan -abrasandola- muy bien echo 5s eres genial mikan -sobandole la cabeza- estoy orgulloso-

Mikan: gracias rito -abrazandolo fuertemente- te quiero rito...

Rito: si yo tambien te... quiero mikan... Mikan: por que dudas?...

Rito: perdon te quiero mikan! Mikan: si asi esta mejor ahora que sigue -separandoce-

Rito: bien ahora veremos cuando puedes saltar y atacar en el aire

Mikan: suena bien como puedo hacer eso o como?

Rito: bueno solo impulsate como siempre lo as echo solo concentrate y cuando estes en el aire lanza huesos y bam bam bam listo!

Mikan: si y como creo esas cosas?

Rito: si claro... solo piensa en lanzar como si fueras a lanzar un dardo o una piedra pero con tus brazos nada mas

Mikan: ya lo tengo! no se ve tan dificil Rito: ya lo veremos... pero lo are algo mas dificil pondre blancos en medio del terrero bien Mikan: si claro suena bien

-despues que rito puso los blancos en el campo-

Rito: estas lista? Mikan: si aya voy -corre y salta- ya es hora! -lanza las espinas pero falla solo ase 1 de 6- supongo que no salio muy bien...

Rito: tranquila estabas volando tu solo mira los blancos en medio del vuelo y ataca!-

Mikan: si entiendo! mira! -salta y gira y dispara 2 rafagas de espinas de 10 cada una- eso!

Rito: no estuvo mal mikan 4 de 6 vamos otra ves mikan

Mikan: claro... fuua! -esta ves logra 3 rafagas- y como lo ise ahora ise mas espinas que la ultima ves no

Rito: si isiste 3 rafagas esta ves pero sigue siendo igual 4 de 6 no pienses en hacer mas espinas eso lo tienen controlado ahora solo fijate en los blanco y nada mas

Mikan: si lo tengo solo piensa en los blancos (mirame rito esta ves lo lograre) ahora si! -mikan logra dar un gran salto y dispara solo una rafaga-

Rito: solo una?... jum al final lo logro... 6 de 6 mikan lo lograste

Mikan: si pero lo are un par de veces mas Rito: claro ire ala siguiente sona solo ve a las plataformas si aya te veo

Mikan: si aya te veo

-despues de unos segundos rito ya habia llegado a las plataformas-

Rito: que se supone que debe hacer mikan mejor veo en las notas...

Notas: en las plataformas los rirses de agilidad deveran llegar ala sima lo mas rapido posible y despruir los blanco en el camino

Rito: supongo que se demorara un poco mas un... es algo alta cuanto me demorare en subirla... -rito salta de plataforma en plataforma- solo un poco mas -y da un impulso para llegar ala sima- wao no tiene final vertical esta sona... si por que no ¿cuanto me demore? 23 segundos supongo que mikan lo ara mejor supongo que yo tambien tracticare -se lanza se la sima- creo que fue una mala idea... dolera...

-rito cae sobre la tierra-

Rito: no puede ser demonios... si fuera humano ya estaria muerto supongo... pero aun asi duele... -se para y se sacude el polvo- mejor lo intento otra ves... -impulso- (mierda pierdo fuerza) -rito se agarra de un vorde de una plataforma con sus manos y se impulsa con las manos- solo un poco mas -da una pisada y logra llegar ala sima- por fin esto no sera muy facil para mikan 18 segundos bien (suerte mikan)

Mikan: rito! que haces hay arriba y que con este crater?

Rito: esperando a que subas vamos mikan como la ultima vez concentrate en tus piernas destruye los blancos en el camino solo piensa en lo que hiciste las anteriores veces y lo lograras tu puedes!

Mikan: no suena muy facil... Rito: tu solo confia en ti misma y lo lograras

Mikan: ya esta bien como antes si si solo eso confia en ti misma, giiia! -se impulsa y gira en el aire para lanzar todas las agujas que pueda-

Rito: mikan vuelve a tomar impulso ya!

Mikan: que? si! -logra poner sus pien en una plataforma y se impulsa de nuevo y logra llegar- lo ise bien?

Rito: bien mikan 20 segundos y ala primera otra ves pero vas bien

Mikan: si soy buena no Rito: si pero no te confies

Mikan: bien mejor que la ultima ves -ase lo mismo pero con mas fuerza- (estoy segura que mejore) y cuanto ise rito?

Rito: bien mikan 18 segundos (igual que yo genial) creo que la estas lista mikan cumpliste con tu entrenamiento es hora de que liberes tu arma unica

Mikan: si pero como se ase eso?

Rito: bien es facil concentra su fuerza en tus manos pero juntalas y despues deparalas y ya estara se supone que su arma unica es adecuada para tu estilo de pelea

Mikan: si las manos solo las manos -mikan juntas sus manos y se concentra-

Rito: recuerda mikan apenas pienses separarlas lo deveras hacer cuando quieras o sientas que estes listas

Mikan: jiia! -mikan ase un movimiento veloz y separa sus manos y crea su arma unica- una lanza?

Rito: una lanza ( algo asi decia el libro cada rirse tiene una arma distinta) si es una lanza se be genial mikan

Mikan: si es genial -sosteniendola- (la lanza de mikan es como la lanza draconiana de ara solo que donde tiene amarillo esta tiene naranja) es liviana pero tambien es dura como es tu arma unica rito enfin que nunca la e visto

Rito: si mira la mia no es una lanza es una espada de una mano -rito ase que su espada aparesca- esta es no es genial (yo: como dije antes la espada de rito es igual ala cuchilla de berrut solo que mas fina) pero me falta ponerle sus elementos

Mikan: elementos tambien puedo hacerlo yo tambien?

Rito: si claro todos pueden pero aun no es momento supongo ya llegara pero termianos por hay vamos a descansar... el portal esta por aya! -señalando al sur-

Mikan: bueno es hora de irnos y dime rito cuanto tiempo hemos estado aqui?

Rito: bueno aqui hemos estado como tres horas y media

Mikan: si bastante genial ni e sudado genial como que aqui no paso ese tiempo en todos lados

Rito: ven ya te daras cuenta -salta- apresurate ya! Mikan: si no me apures

-despues de salir de ese espacio-

Mikan: oye parece como si no hubiera pasado mas de una hora increible...

Rito: bueno en si solo a pasado 7min ¿no es genial?

Mikan: si y tu cuando saliste ¿cuanto tiempo paso?

Rito: un... bueno si no me equivoco cuando sali habia pasado 9min supongo que estuve como cinco horas talves supongo que fue algo asi

Mikan: bueno y ahora que? Rito: supongo que a descansar un poco me ire ala sala a descansar

Mikan: si supongo (solo eso...) yo vere que puedo hacer por hay supongo... Rito: si claro

Mikan: solo eso yo esperaba salir y divertirnos con estos poderes nose jugar por hay... que aburrido...

Rito: -mirar por la ventana- un.. parece un buen dia... (tal vez deberia salir con mikan a paciar)

Mikan: rito voy a salir un rato si! nos vemos cuida la caza! Rito: si... no espera mikan!

-muy tarde mikan ya se habia ido saltando y algo lejos de hay-

Nemesis: hey mea aun estas viva? Mea: creo que si amo o las 2 estamos muertas?

Nemesis: no creo aun me duele las piernas odio a esa maldita chica!

Mea: si yo tambien la odio... hey amo mira en mikan-san la hermana mejor de rito-senpai

Nemesis: si si se quien es veo que esta sola supongo que sin Yuki Rito sera facil ganarle estas lista mea?

Mea: si supongo vamos por ella Nemesis: bien dicho -llendo tras mikan-

Mikan: ese rito deveria pensar en divertice un poco y ahora mas que tenemos todos estos dones deveriamos hacer algo divertido con ellos pero el solo piensa en descansar que aburrido rito... despertar! pero que demonios!?

Nemesis(Rito): hola mikan *tosiendo* perdon por no haberme dado cuenta que querias salir a divertirte perdon

Mikan: a eras tu rito supongo que aun no me acostumbro... jaja si te perdono y que quieres hacer?

: un... bueno lo que tal si vamos a comprar algunos dulces por hay Mikan: claro vamos

-algo atras-

Rito: mea que tiene nemesis con mikan ahora? Mea: bueno en realidad nada solo que esta un poco molesta y quiere vengansa nada mas

Rito: pero eso no tiene sentido deveria ser con migo no con mikan!

Mea: bueno en eso tienes razon pero mikan es un blanco mas facil que tu y hay mas pocibilidades para que ella gane

Rito: que cobarde ahora quitate de mi camino mea no tengo ganas de jugar

Mea: bueno eso no se podra rito-senpai asi que ponte en guardia -ase una garra con su cola y garras de metal en sus uñas en guarda rito-senpai

Rito: bueno entonces asi sera (despertar) esto sera rapido -las puntas de rito aparecieron- si no te quitas yo te quitare! -llendo hacia mea-

Mea: como digas senpai! -va hacia rito-

-los 2 se agarran de las manos haciendo fuerza-

Rito: mea quitate de mi camino no te quiero hacer daño Mea: perdon senpai pero estas son ordenes de mi amo -atacando a rito con su garra-cola-

Rito: mierda! -rito hace crecer sus puntas de la espalda y atrapa la garra de mea- ya fue suficiente! -rito sujeta a mea y se lanza hacia atras impactando el cuerpo de mea en el suelo-

Mea: pero que clase de movimiento es ese -en el piso- Rito: que importa -pone su antebrazo con filo en el cuello de mea- ya rindete y vete

Mea: si si se cuando pierdo ahora me voy -se va caminando-

Rito: demonios esa mea... mikan!

Mikan: maldita nemesis... -tendia en el piso sujeta por nemesis- como no me di cuenta...

Nemesis: muy facil por que no eres tu hermano por eso talves

Mikan: no soy rito pero aun asi te ganare -intentando liberarse pero no puede- por que

Nemesis: estuvo cerca jaja bueno no mucho Rito: mikan! no te preocupes ya estoy aqui

Mikan: rito! (gracias a dios) por que te tardaste tanto!?

Rito: si perdon tuve un problema aya atras pero ya estoy aqui sueltala nemesis esto es entre tu y yo

Nemesis: si supongo pero me tengo que disculpar y irme perdon Yuki Mikan ahora me retiro perdon por las molestias

Rito: supongo que no era lo que queria pero ya largate Nemesis: ya a dios!

Mikan: rito -corriendo y abrazando a rito- perdon rito solo te traigo problemas

Rito: no esta bien mikan no fue tu culpa todo esta bien ahora y dime aun quieres ir a comer algo?

Mikan: si vamos tengo ganas de comer algo dulce Rito: bien dicho vamos

**Fin del capitulo 8**

**me apresure algo con esto agradescan! **


	9. Capitulo 9 ya estas lista

**siguiendo a rito y mikan tomandoce un descanso...**

Rito: como de que tienes ganas mikan? Mikan: un... takoyaki?

Rito: si por que no, vamos creo que mas adelante hay uno

-despues de llegar al dichoso puesto-

Rito: hola dos platos de takoyaki por favor Mikan: si dos por favor

Vendedor: claro dos platos de takoyaki en un segundo para esta linda pareja

Rito: claro -giñandole un ojo a mikan ;)- es un buen dia para salir Vendedor: claro que si tomen tortolos

Mikan: si gracias... Rito: gracias asta luego! Vendedor: si cuidense!

Rito: esta muy rico jaja Mikan: por que no negaste eso de la pareja tonto

Rito: no fue nada tranquila ademas si creo que parecemos unas pareja no crees tu?

Mikan: bueno si talves pero ahora pareces mas confiado rito

Rito: si supongo pero eso no es bueno? Mikan: si es muy bueno que tengas mas confiansa rito eres genial

Rito: si tu tambien eres genial mikan ahora somos un equipo no es asi?

Mikan: bueno supongo seremos un gran equipo

Rito: claro que si somos el equipo de rirses en la tierra igual que mama y papa eres genial mikan

Mikan: si eso ya lo dijiste pero si un equipo como mama y papa...

Rito: (mikan...) oye no te pongas triste tu y yo siempre seremos una familia -comer- este takoyaki es genial

Mikan: -comer- si esta muy bueno pero ahora quiero sentarme

Rito: busquemos un parque no hay uno muy lejos de aqui solo vallamos un poco mas rapido

Mikan: si y no comas mas o si no no tendra gracia Rito: si entendi

-rito y mikan fueron al parque donde rito y celine se encontraron con yui-

Rito: vamos a esa banca de aya Mikan: cual sea no importa -yendo hacia ella-

Rito: claro que si -sentandoce- mas cerca mejor no crees?

Mikan: yo creo que no te gusta caminar mucho solo eso

Rito: si probablemente sea eso pero es mas facil y te ahorras algo de tiempo

Mikan: si ya buen punto pero comamos ya otra ves -comer- que rico

Rito: si a comer otra vez -comer- que bien no se enfrio (debo estar atento esa loca podria aparecer otra ves) muy bueno...

Mikan: aaa comiensa hacer calor ¿vamos por unos helado?

Rito: si pero esta ves tu los comprar ya Mikan: si esta bien, aya hay uno

-llegando al puesto de helados-

Mikan: hola me podria dar dos paletas frias una de limon y otra de manzana

Vendedor: claro... tome Mikan: si -los resive y paga- ten rito!

Rito: si de limon me conoces bien mikan ja Mikan: claro ahora come

Rito: si gracias -comiendo el helado- si esta muy bueno y el tuyo

Mikan: si igual muy bueno eso refreco mi dia Rito: so ami igual aaahhh...

Mikan: bueno creo que ya es hora de volver no?

Rito: si veamos que ahora es son las 1:27 si es temprado pero aun asi vamos que estara haciendo celine...

Mikan: oye rito... si celine esta en su forma adulta puede abrir el refrigerador y tenemos cola no deveriamos... correr!

Rito: es verdad vamos corre mikan -corriendo hacia su casa- maldicion solo queda correr vamos mas rapido mikan!

Mikan: si aun mas rapido! -casi despertando- Rito: tranquila mikan solo corre

Mikan: si! (tranquila debes tener tranquilidad)

-llegando ala residencia yuki-

Rito: -abriendo la puerta- celine! Mikan: celine donde estas!?

Celine: si estoy aqui, ¿que pasa? Rito: aahh... que bueno buena chica celine

Celine: pero que, que paso? Mikan: no nada celine... no paso nada

Celine: el calor los afecto o algo asi por el estilo?

Rito: no eso creo que solo es un mito jaja pero buen chiste celine jaja

Mikan: bueno hablando de cola ya tengo ganas de una Celine: yo tambien

Rito: perdon celine tu no puedes tomar cola y en ese estado menos no sabemos que pueda ocurrir o talves si ahora vuelvo -subiendo a cuarto para leer su libro- plantas... aqui esta otra vez morfirias...

Libro: cuando las morfirias estan en su forma fisica adolecente cuando emanan su polen pueden causar efectos algo distintos dependiendo el humor en que este bien no hace nada si esta normal pero puede tener reacciones agrecibas en las personas que lo an hinalado tener cuidado por eso siempre su morfiria debe estar de buen humor ademas de que es mejor vivir haci evitar las vevidad gasificadas o carbonadas FIN

Rito: supongo que no hay riesgo si celine esta normal, bien aya voy

Mikan: y rito que paso? Rito: nada pero celine si puedes tomar cola pero debes estar tranquila entiendes

Celine: si entiendo estoy tranquila y tomo cola nada mas Rito: aja nada mas voy a sacarla

Mikan: bueno si tu lo dices rito Rito: si si confia en mi -sirviendo- toma celine sin cuidado

Celine: si claro -tomando tranquilamente- paso algo? Mikan: no parece que no...

Rito: ves te lo dije celine puedes tomar mas si quieres pero calmada

Celine: si esta bien Mikan: muy bien rito!

Rito: creo que no tendremos mas problemas por lo menos con celine

Mikan: si asi parece pero muy bien celine as progresado mucho en un dia bien echo je

Celine: si eso creo, mikan no estabas enferma?

Mikan: a-ah s-si pero ahora estoy mucho mejor gracias a rito y ya no tengo no te preocupes celine todo esta bien ahora

Celine: se ya veo -tomando mas cola- Rito: aah que fresco... bueno son las 2:24 un falta como tres horas y media quieres hacer algo celine?

Celine: un... ahora que lo dices no se creo que estoy bien ustedes sigan con su entrenamiento

Rito: (como lo sabe) a-ah... celine tu sabes de eso? Celine: claro yo también e estado aquí todo el día saben y cuando se fueron ley el libro ese raro que esta en tu cuarto rito me sorprendio mucho pero después de vivir esto se que no hay nada por que temer en cambio estoy muy feliz por esto es genial

Rito: ya veo celine eres genial tu también gracias por mantener esto en secreto (claro aun creo que se puede llamar asi por ahora)

Mikan: si gracias celine pero no esperaba que entraras al cuarto de rito y rebuscaras por hay eso no se ase si pero después de eso todo esta muy bien

Celine: si lo se perdón pero tenia mucha curiosidad de saber mas de ustedes nada mas

Rito: si es verdad tu también eres parte de esto celine tienes todo el derecho de saber todo pero parece que ya lo sabes no hay mas que ocultar pero esto solo es entre nosotros tres ¿si?

Celine: si solo entre los tres entiendo Mikan: muy bien celine

Rito: bueno mikan es hora de seguir el entrenamiento pero esto será rápido en todos los lados si quieres ven celine

Mikan: mas aun?, bien espero que sea verdad vienes celine? Celine: claro voy con ustedes

Rito: bien vamos al patio para eso no necesitaremos el cuarto de entrenamiento -en camino-

Mikan: ya veo no será muy difícil... Celine: que emoción

Rito: bien mikan parate delante mio a unos 3m de distancia si? -rito estaba en medio del patio trasero-

Mikan: si lista, dime rito que es lo que falta?

Rito: esta será la parte mas fácil solo piensa en todo tu cuerpo cada parte de la planta de los pies asta el final de tu cabeza ¿estas lista?

Mikan: si ya lo estoy Celine: un... que va a pasar rito?

Rito: mira esto celine y tu mikan u.u -rito se transforma en mikan- y que tal me veo mikan?

Mikan: que! no puede ser nemesis? que hiciste con rito! Rito: que... oye esto es lo que te quería mostrar no soy nemesis soy yo mikan -volviendo a su forma original- tranquila eso es lo que te quería mostrar ahora inténtalo tu concéntrate en tu cuerpo y piensa en la persona en que quieres transformarte

Mikan: s-si ya veo (pero en quien serio algo fácil...) -concentrada y lo logra- y rito dime como me veo yo?

Rito: unn.. si te ves muy bien mikan Mikan: pff que vanidoso pero no esta mal no

-mikan se había transformado en rito-

Celine: waaoo increíble son papas digo ritos muy bien echo mikan son idénticos...

Mikan: enserio.. -se ve por el reflejo de la puerta de vidrio- e-encerio soy tu rito es sorprendete

Rito: si puedes ser quien sea con mas practica te podras volver cosas mas grandes o pequeñas es genial

Mikan: si claro que lo es, es casi como tener trans no es asi?

Rito: si supongo sabes también puedes volar creando alas quien intentar igual es parte del entrenamiento

Mikan: que!? enserio claro que quiere dime como lo ago rito? dime

Rito: buen es fácil solo piensa en tu espalda específicamente en los musculos como cuando mueves tus brazos de adelante a atras

piensa lo mismo solo que con un par de alas nada mas solo es concentración

Mikan: si solo concentración... solo eso... -se concentra y poco a poco logra crear un par de alas amarillas-

Rito: see.. muy bien mikan ahora solo queda aletiar vamos inténtalo

Mikan: si eso are (piensa en tus alas de arriba hacia abajo... de arriba a bajo)

-mikan poco a poco aletea mas y mas y empieza a tomar algo de altura)

Celine: vamos mikan un poco mas ya casi lo logras Rito: si mikan aplica mas fuerza

Mikan: no puede ser me elevo Rito: si solo aslo mas rápido y con mas fuerza y podras volar mikan!

Celine: si mikan solo aplica mas fuerza lo lograras como si fueras un pájaro!

Mikan: como si fuera un pájaro(cuando estuve en el cuerpo de yami no fue tan difícil... supongo que por que ella esta acustumbrada a eso el movimiento casi era instintivo solo lo debo copiar esos movimientos) ya vamos a volar! -mikan tomando el impulso necesario-

Rito: lo logro -rito también creando sus alas y alsando el vuelo- bien mikan lo as logrado ahora no pares de aletiar y intenta avanzar un poco ayúdate con alguna corriente de aire

Mikan: pero como tu lo haces ver tan fácil!? Rito: yo estuve practicando toda la semana vamos mikan intenta avanzar asi podras volar ahora solo estas en un solo sitio

Mikan: bien bien! pero como voy asia adelante? Rito: toma impulso y asia delante y veras que podras ir a donde quieras pero tienes que saber parar es como un avión utilizando sus alerones para frenar solo pon tus alas en forma vertical para paras y orizontal para avanzar solo eso

Mikan: ya lo tengo -mikan avanzando con algo de miedo- asi? Rito: si supongo pero ten mas confianza

Celine: si mikan solo piensa como lo ase rito o yami tu puedes mikan!

Mikan: entiendo como lo ase yami o rito solo ten confianza... -mikan empieza a avanzar con mas confianza asta tomar el ritmo- increíble estoy volando!

Rito: si muy bien mikan te dije que era fácil ahora intenta ir mas arriba hacia las noves, ven! -yendo mas arriba-

Celine: genial! y yo que hago (los chips de alas de lala-san) eso es!

Mikan: si esperame rito! -tomando impulso hacia arriba- esperame rito voy tras de ti! -siguiendo a rito- rito!?

Rito: aquí las nubes no son mas hermosas cuando estas junto a ti?

Mikan: si son hermosa... es increíble rito nunca pensé hacer esto claro que tal ves en un avión o algo asi pero esto jamas es genial rito...

Rito: si claro que lo es yo tampoco nunca havia pensado en hacer esto alguna vez es increíble...

Celine: esperen falto yo! Rito: celine pero como -después se fija en las alas- ya veo

Celine: son gracias a estas -señalando sus alas- no creyeron que me dejarían atrás

Mikan: no jamas perdón celine creo que nos emocionamos mucho Celine: no pasa nada todo esta bien pero esto es... es increibel...

Rito: si no esto es hermoso... si solo las demás estuvieran aquí... (pero creo que no se podrá...)

Mikan: si creo que si, pero no se podrá por ahora... Rito: eso creo...

Celine: ya tranquilos, esto es muy bueno no talves algún dia todas podamos estar aquí

Rito: si es verdad es un buen sueño celine pero creo que ya es hora de volver te falta una cosa mas mikan volvamos ya -bajando a su casa-

Mikan: si tu lo dices... Celine: aah... esta bien

-al final los tres volvieron al patio trasero-

Mikan: y rito que es lo que falta? Rito: yo le digo terra-espinas!

Mikan: terra... espinas y que es eso? Rito: en si es esto -rito pone una mano en el piso y creo cuatro espinas a su alrededor-

Celine: ooohhh ya veo... y para que sirve Rito: para defenderse o atacar inténtalo mikan recuerda filajas en una una dirección o orden

Mikan: si.. -mikan pone sus manos en el piso y creo tres peinas en fila- asi? Rito: si muy bueno queda en ti si quieres hacer mas pero el entrenamiento ya termindo por fin bien echo mikan

Mikan: gracias rito por enceñarme todo esto Celine: felicidades mikan

Mikan: bueno creo que ya es hora de comensar a cocinar Celine: si!? y que piensas cocinar mikan?

Mikan: nose ayúdame haber que puedo hacer... Celine: si!

-las dos entrando hacia la cocina-

Rito: bueno creo que eso es todo... Driaden: gracias rito...

Rito: por que lo dices? Driaden: gracias por ayudar a mi hermana

Rito: no fue nada al final también es mi hermana ¿no es asi? Driaden: perdón por dejarte este trabajo solo a ti

Rito: no esta bien no fue nada lo ise por que quise y mikan lo necesitaba nada mas

Driaden: si muchas gracias otra ves nos vemos rito Rito: si nos vemos driaden

-driaden vuelve a desaparecer y rito entra ala caza-

Mikan: por que te demoraste rito? Rito: no por nada solo veía las planta nada mas y que vamos a comer?

Mikan: que tal curry como agradecimiento por lo de hoy? Celine: si curry!

Rito: claro que si seria genial gracias mikan Mikan: no gracias a ti rito

Rito: si no fue nada...

**Fin del capitulo 9**

**próximo capitulo nemesis tiene una idea para su plan con rito **


	10. Capitulo 10 disfrutando la tarde

**siguiendo con lo ultimo y perdon por la broma pero estaba ocupado en mi otro fic bueno ahora sigamos por que sino se cabrean con migo como siempre dejen comentarios eso me anima!**

Nemesis: mea dime que tiene cerca rito que podria ayudarnos a ponerlo de nuestro lado algo que lo cambie...

Mea: un... eso e dificil amo y mucho mas justo ahora que es tan fuerte no estoy segura... lo tengo!

Nemesis: una idea!? Mea: si estoy segura que podria funcionar

Nemesis: bueno cuentame de que se trata tu plan y que necesitamos para hacerlo tecnologuia de ultima generacion?, alguna fuente de poder rara o algun hechizo extraño de tierras lejanas?

Mea: no nada de eso solo necesitamos una flor supongo... especificamente la flor de rito-senpai

Nemesis: la flor... de yuki rito? de que hablas mea? Mea: venga con migo amo ya lo sabra

-con rito y mikan-

Rito: aaahh... estoy lleno estubo muy bueno mikan muchas gracias estuvo genial

Mikan: ah? no fue nada pero si aun que suene presumido si estuvo muy bueno pero tambien me ayudo celine

Rito: a si? entonces gracias celine Celine: de nada pero no ayude mucho pero bueno me voy a dormir pero no antes me todo un baso de cola

Rito: si esta bien duerme bien Celine: -se la acaba- aah! bueno nos vemos mas tarde

Mikan: duerme bien! Celine: Sii!

Rito: quieres salir? Mikan: noo quiero ver tele ve la con migo rito!

Rito: claro lo que quieras mikan

-en el cuarto de mikan/celine-

Celine: aaahh me siento tan pesada quiero dormir ya -se tira en su nueva cama- a dormir! -se durmio-

Nemesis: *susurro* mea que hacemos aqui justo donde viven los yuki quieres cometer suicidio!?

Mea: no claro que no amo aqui en su propia casa rito-senpai tiene la llave para que este de nuestro lado y es eso -señalando a celine- mira!

Nemesis: ya veo ahora todo esto tiene sentido...

Mea: si! utilisaremos su polen para hacer que rito se vuelva el apuesto de si eso ara que este de nuestro lado deseguro ahora solo hay que sugestionarla metiendonos en sus sueños y cuando suelte su polen lo agarramos pero no hay que inalarlo por ninguna rason -entrando por la ventana-

Nemesis: bueno empecemos... -metiendoce a los sueños de celine como lo iso mea con rito- muy bien veamos que sueñas niñita...

-dentro del sueño de celine-

Nemesis: haber... esto es un parque? y donde esta esa niña -mirando para los lados- hay esta!

-celine estaba sentada en el parque donde rito, yui y mikan se encontraron ustedes ya saben sentada en una banca-

Nemesis: sera facil -nemesis se transforma en rito- solo la are llorar en esta forma sera fácil...

Celine: um um um um... ah? Rito: hola celine que haces aquí?

Celine: no estoy segura... y tu rito que haces por aquí rito?

Rito: a bueno yo solo pasaba por aqui y te vi y... recorde cuanto te odio no es genial celine?

Celine: si es ge... perdon creo que no escuche?

Rito: enserio? a bueno dejame repetirlo que cuando te vi recorde cuando te odio celine tu solo traes problemas

Celine: por que dices eso rito?

Rito: por que es la verdad celine desde que te tengo solo me as traido mas problemas rosiando tu polen a todos haciendo que hordas de gente con una ilusion de que me aman tu solo juegas con los sentimientos de las personas me das asco celine te odio...

Celine: no.. no puede ser esas cosas nunca e querido que pasen te equivocas rito

Rito: a por favor no me vengas con eso celine aun no siendo tus deseos yo fui quien sufrio tus descuidos y mal comportamiento me iso sufrir me dio dolor, toda tu siempre me da problemas deverias morir asi tendria una mejor vida

Celine: no rito.. ya deja de hacer esto... rito perdon rito perdon... perdoname por favor...

Rito: es muy tarde celine -de frende de ella- pero tranquila te perdono solo dejame hacer una cosa... *saca un cuchillo- tranquila esto no dolera...

Celine: ri..tooo... u.u

Rito: (ahora mea!)

Mea: si! -mea aspira todo el polen de celine- ya esta amo es hora de irnos!

Nemesis: si vamonos ya

-se fueron por donde vinieron-

Celine: perdon! que? pero que paso... fue una pesadilla pero que horrible no sabia que uno podia soñar algo como eso mejor voy abajo... -va ala sala-

-cuando bajo vio que rito y mikan estaban teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado-

-no en realidad no solo estaban viendo Infiniti Stratos-

Rito: vamos ichika destrulle a la maldita de madako!

Mikan: si es su fin no dudes!

Celine: pero que pasa aqui?... Rito: ah? a perdon celine te despertamos, creo que nos dejamos llevar

Celine: no no fue eso solo que creo que es mejor ver tele con ustedes que dormir ¿no?

Mikan: claro ven mira con nosotros tres son mejor que dos Celine: si!

-con nemesis y mea-

Mea: eres genial amo la destruiste en ese sueño me diste miedo

Nemesis: gracias, ahora... solo queda sintetizar el polen en unas pildoras

Mea: y darcelas a senpai! Nemesis: correcto solo es cuestion de minutos para que esten listas

Mea: y como cuantas podremos hacer amo tiene alguna idea?

Nemesis: bueno no tengo idea cuantas podremos hacer podrian ser desde 15 asta 50 no tengo mucha... seguridad de eso quien sabe u.u

Mea: ya estan amo parece que hicimos 26 pildoras supongo que no esta mal

Nemesis: no claro que no esta muy bien... solo queda esperar la oportunidad... esperame Yuki Rito...

-por otro lado rito, mikan y celine-

Rito: aaah... estubo muy bueno estoy sadisfecho ahora

Mikan: si creo que esa pelea estubo muy buena Rito: estoy seguro que podemos hacer una igual de buena

Mikan: tu crees? Rito: si por que no podemos copiar sus IS talves un dia podamos hacer eso

Mikan: si es verdad hay que hacerlo! Rito: tranquila mikan recuerda podemos copiar sus IS pero no sus poderes seria aburrido peliar sin ellos

Mikan: bueno si tienes razón seria aburrido... ¿que hora es?

Celine: son las 4:57 mejor acomodamos la casa ya no demoran en venir las de mas

Rito: si es verdad comencemos ya de una vez nos queda poco tiempo

-despues de arreglar todo-

Rito: si lo logramos con un par de minutos antes fiuu Mikan: si estas habilidades son lo mejor

Rito: see... tienes toda la razón mikan vivan estas nueva habilidades hacen todo mas facil...

Mikan: amen hermano amen Rito: jaja pero que fue eso?

Mikan: nose solo lo quise decir no fue bueno? Celine: si muy bueno jaja

Rito: aaah... jaja si estubo muy bueno mikan un punto para mikan Mikan: si!

Lala: Rito, mikan, celine volvimos!

Rito: bienvenidas! lala, momo, nana Momo: volvi rito-san

Rito: bienvenida momo Nana: hey yo tambien volvi si

Celine: bienvenida nana! Nana: s-si gracias celine... idiota...

Rito: y como les fue? Lala: si muy bien nada por que quejarse un gran día solo que no estas tu rito Rito: perdon lala y ustedes chicas?

Momo: bueno hoy día hicimos una clase de historia muy interesante no nana?

Nana: si me gusta la historia de la humanidad es muy vasta siempre separador rayos estoy humanos son muy singulares

Rito: si... ire a regar lar plantas... Celine: voy con tigo rito!

Nana: dije algo malo? Mikan: no deseguro que no solo que ya es hora de eso nada mas

Nana: supongo, a rito le gustas mucho las plantas... Lala: si es una de las cosas geniales de rito

Momo: es una de las cosas que hacen a rito-san tan sorprendente Mikan: claro...

-en el patio trasero rito regando las plantas-

Rito: -con la mirada al suelo con una cara que mostraba tristesa regando las plantas- uuunnn...

Celine: estas bien rito te fuiste por lo que dijo nana?

Rito: no no exactamente solo que recorde que no soy humano eso me dio algo de pena...

Celine: claro que si eres humanos tu te criaste casi tu vida aquí tu cresiste aquí tienes todo el derecho de sentirte como humano por que lo eres no debes estar triste por nada no as echo nada malo eres una buena persona... papa...

Rito: gracias celine... eres la mejor... hija... que pueda tener -sobandole la cabeza- nunca paras de sorprenderme...

Celine: papa! -celine se lanza hacia rito y lo abraza- papa! Rito: ya tranquila... jaja estoy bien ahora gracias a ti muchas gracias hija... je se sintio muy extraño...

Celine: si digo lo mismo pero estoy muy feliz de haberlo dicho Rito: yo igual... ahora ayudame a terminar esto de una vez Celine: si!

-despues de terminar de regar las plantas-

Rito: muy buen trabajo celine eres buena en esto, en verdad

Celine: bueno todo lo que se, es gracias a ti es que yo siempre te miro cuando haces eso, se que suena extraño y todo eso...

Rito: no esta bien me siento alagado celine que nostalgia

Nana: oye rito disculpa si te incomodo algo que yo ara dicho asi que... per-

Rito: no hay nada por que disculparse ni nada de eso nada de lo que dijiste me molesto tranquila nana todo esta bien Nana: gracias es bueno oírlo y sabes que abra para la noche?

Rito: rayos... no en realidad no se por que no le preguntas a mikan?

Nana: ya lo ise pero ella no quiere decirme es lo que comieron temprano?

Rito: si, si lo es Nana: dime que es por favor

Rito: perdon no puedo damas no te molestes solo espera un poco que se la hora de comer y lo sabras

Nana: aaa... por que... como sea solo queda esperar... Celine: Si!

**Fin de capitulo 11**

**proximo capitulo la negrura en tus espinas la pelea de amigos, amor y ¿hermanos?**


	11. Capitulo 11 tarde lluviosa

**continuando nananananana nemesis ya tiene un plan para rito...**

Rito: ... -despertando- ... otra vez... es lunes otra vez... pero no hay remedio a continuar con la vida...

Celine: mikan! mikan ya es hora de despertar mikan! Mikan: si ya estoy despierta... tranquila celine

Celine: bien ire a despertar a rito! Mikan: claro ve... a por dios que sueño...

Rito: un el cielo esta nublado... bueno por lo menos no abra mucho sol eso es bueno

Celine: Rito- aa veo que estas despierta y yo que venia a despertarte pff bueno no importa

Rito: ala proxima celine jaja Celine: si oye deverias y a ayudar a mikan con el desayuno

Rito: si claro eso are dame un minuto estare listo y bajare para ayudarla

-despues de unos minutos-

Rito: bien ya estoy listo Celine: si, ahora vamos ala cocina ya

Rito: como podre ayudarla... -bajando- hey mikan te puedo ayudar en algo?

Mikan: uh? a buenos días rito,... bueno supongo que puedes, un... aremos algo rapido con lo de ayer asi que calienta las sobras ¿si?

Rito: si, estan en el refrigerador ¿no? Mikan: aja estan en la parte inferior al fondo solo por un minuto

Rito: ya... hay esta veo que cocinaste de mas Mikan: si supongo que me emocione ase mucho no habiamos comido todos juntos y con tranquilidad

Rito: si es verdad... supongo que nada a cambiado es bueno saber eso

Mikan: si, produce un buen sentimiento saber eso Rito: claro que si

Lala: buenos dias rito! ah tambien para tu mikan

Rito: buenos dias lala Mikan: buenos dias lala-san

Lala: genial los dos haciendo el desayuno gusto que nostalgia

Rito: no es para tanto Lala: claro que si ase mucho no los veia asi

Mikan: lo dices encerio? Lala: claro extrañaba verlos trabajar juntos asi es genial

Rito: bueno estoy sorprendido por eso pero si ami tambien me parece genial ¿no mikan?

Mikan: s-si supongo que es genial, pasando a otra cosas y las demas?

Lala: se estan vistiendo no demoraran mucho en venir

Mikan: bien rito hay que darnos prisa Rito: claro

Lala: hay algo en los que puedo ayudarlos?

Mikan: n-no no es necesario ya tenemos cubierto todo

Lala: aah bueno supongo que al final me quede sin hacer nada

Rito: no es nada lala ademas ya esta casi listo todo solo un minuto mas

Lala: si tu lo dices rito Mikan: ya esta listo y esas dos donde estan?

Momo: aqui! Nana: perdon por la demora!

Momo: si perdon es que el cabello de nana se volvio loco esta mañana...

Nana: que!? yo no tengo la culpa que eso pasara solo me mobi mucho mientras dormia fue un movimiento complemante involuntario

Rito: si... conosco mucho de esa clase movimientos yo tambien... te comprendo nana

Nana: gracias rito, ves el me entiende como es pocible que tu no lo hagas momo!?

Momo: no tengo la menor idea... Mikan: ya suficiente, el desayuno esta listo, vengan

Rito: que mas da es hora de comer Lala: si a comer!

-despues de desayunar nananananaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Rito: aaahhh... bueno ya es hora de ir a la escuela

Lala: ah!? o si es verdad es mejor que nos demos prisa igual ustedes nana y momo

Nana: si vallan adelantandoce ustedes Mama: si solo tardaremos unos minutos

Rito: bien nos vemos mas tarde! Mikan: si!, tengan cuidado!

-de camino ala academia-

Lala: como que este día no tendra mucho sol Rito: si es verdad en el clima dijieron que hay provabilidad de que comience a llover por eso traje esto -señalando su paraguas-

Lala: bien pensado rito yo igual el mio -señalando el suyo- no es genial?

Rito: si claro es mejor estar prevenidos y este cielo no da mucha esperansa respecto a eso que digamos

Lala: hmp... dime rito te gusta la lluvia? Rito: un... si creo que si me siento extraño cuando la veo caer supongo que eso le pasa a mas personas Lala: si igual a mi es emocionante

-por otro lado-

Mea: y amo ya tiene un plan como darle esto a senpai? Nemesis: claro que si adivina cual es

Mea: veamos... lo obligara a tomarla? Nemesis: eec! error!

Mea: lo noqueara y se la ara tragar Nemenis: ecc! otra ves error

Mea: un... no tengo idea me rindo que ara amo?

Nemesis: eso es facil mea tu te transformaras en rito y atraeras la atencion de la princesa lala y yo me tranformare en ella y le dare de comer algo con una pildora y listo

Mea: eso es muy completo era imposible que yo adevinara a siegas!

Nemesis: supongo que es verdad pero ahora que lo sabes solo queda esperar

Mea: si este plan es muy bueno amo Nemesis: claro que si yo lo ise! jojojojojojoooooo

Mea: otra ves se le suvio los humos ala cabeza... (como siempre...)

-con rito y lala-

Rito: a tiempo que bien... parecia que hiba a llover en cualquier momento no lala?

Lala: si que bueno que estamos ya adentro es un alivio... ahora a vamos al salon de una vez

Rito: si aya vamos (esta algo animada...) Haruna: buenos dias yuki-kun

Rito: ah? si buenos días sarenji Haruna: el cielo no se be bien no?

Rito: si de eso hable con lala ase un rato parece que va a llover en cualquier minuto que emocion...

Haruna: emocion?... te gusta la lluvia yuki-kun? Rito: si supongo que si -viendo por la ventana- pero no se por que...

Haruna: bueno quien sabe tal ves solo por que si ¿no crees? Rito: eso debe ser :)

Teurju-sensei: buenos días chicos vayan a sus asientos por favor

Chicos y lala: Si sensei! Chicas: si... sensei...

Rito: (como lo esperaba de teurju-sensei... pero que ase aquí no debería estar honewaka-sensei aquí?) teurju-sensei que paso con honekawa-sensei!? -parandose-

Teurju: a yuki-kun... si honekawa-sensei sufrio un percance pero llegara para la segunda ahora no hay por que preocuparse

Rito: ya veo, gracias sensei -se sienta-

Teurji: si... volviendo a las clases como saben ahora nos toca historia, por favor estén atentos por favor

Chicos y lala: Si sensei! Chicas: si...

Yui: no entiendo por que responden tan animados... Rito: (ya te daras cuenta...)

Haruna: (no sabia que a yuki-kun le gusta la lluvia igual que yo, que genial!)

Rito: parece que va a empesar a llover ya espero que no dure mucho...

-después de la primera clase-

Honekawa: perdón por la demora chicos Lala: no hay nada por que pedir perdón sensei no es culpa de usted tener problemas pero ahora que pienso ¿que fue el percance que lo atraso?

Honekawa: a... fue un percance muy inusual creo yo... en verdad muy singular...

Rito: sensei nos podría decir ya que le paso?

Honekawa: o si si, perdón me distraje lo que me paso fue que mi auto se quedo sin gasolina ¿extraño no?

Rito: no abra sido que ¿se le olvido cargarle gasolina?...

Honekawa: si podría ser eso... Yui: por dios... -.-

Honekawa: bueno chicos, volviendo a las clases normales nos toca lenguaje saquen sus libros de texto por favor

Rito: ( y todo vuelve ala normalidad otra vez mejor a si)

-saltando al ultimo descanso-

-en el salón-

Saruyuma: a estoy lleno... y tu rito? Rito: un... como que no tanto a decir verdad...

Némesis: mea ya es hora, comencemos el plan ahora! -se tranforma en lala- mea comienza la distracción

Mea: entiendo -se transforma en rito- estoy lista vamos Némesis: no podemos fallar

Rito: lala puedes venir un momento!? Lala: rito? si a ya voy!

Rito: bien pero primero me tendras que atrapar! -se va-

Lala: aah? si! es un juego! a ya voy rito! Rito: SIIIIIIIIII!

Rito: pero que fue eso? Saruyuma: no tengo... idea...

Lala: hola rito! Rito: hola lala pero si nos acabamos de despedir ase un minuto

Lala: si es verdad pero hoy que tenia hambre a si que toma quieres un poco de pollo?

Rito: si claro por que no -lo come- un... sabe muy bien lala esta muy rico

Lala: gracias rito no quieres otro? Rito: claro -lo come- creo que ya estoy sadisfecho

Lala: a si parece nos vemos rito chaooo -se va- Rito: si chao... y se fue... que pasa saruyuma?

Saruyuma: demonios rito!, tienes mucha suerte!

Rito: bueno aun que no creas no es para tanto es solo que tengo a mi lado a lala

Saruyuma: aun asi tenerla debe ser increíble se nota que lala-san es muy buena persona

Rito: si es verdad quisas si tenga buena suerte...

timbre: rinrinrin ron ron ron ron roooooooooonnnn!

Rito: ahora si! Saruyuma: pero que fue eso? hey rito a donde vas!

Rito: es su fin! -rito empieza a correr y dispararle espinas a los parlantes- mueran!

Saruyuma: pero que fue eso... enserio... oh rito que fuiste hacer?

Rito: no nada olvídalo Saruyuma: si tu lo dices u.u

-afuera todos los megáfonos fueron destruidos por las espinas de rito-

Yui: pero como paso esto!? Risa: no tengo la menor idea...

Yui: todos los megáfonos fueron destruidos! pero por que!? Risa: quien sabe!

Yui: ya vasta de esos comentarios de mal gusto! Risa: perdón!...

-antes de la ultima clase-

Rito: (me duele la cabeza... será algo de rirses? no no creo talves solo es una simple fiebre pero aun asi me siento horrible)

Lala: rito te sientes bien? Rito: no lala, me siento mas ve y habisale a honekawa-sensei

Lala: si!, sensei rito no se siente bien voy a llevarlo con mikado-sensei

Honekawa: a si? entonces llévelo de inmediato deviluke-san Lala: si aya voy! -se va con rito-

Lala: -abre la puerta de la enfermería- mikado-sensei rito esta mal! Mikado: encerio!?

Lala: si enserio lo esta por favor ayúdelo Mikado: claro para eso me pagan, llevémoslo a la cama

Lala: si! -lo lleva- lo dejo en sus manos mikado-sensei Mikado: claro déjamelo a mi

Rito: gracias mikado-sensei... Mikado: o estas despierto, bien eso ara mas fácil mi trabajo ahora desabotonate la camisa

Rito: bien -lo ase- y ahora? Mikado: bien ahora te voy a medir la presión... si esta bien para alguien con fiebre ahora relaja tu brazo derecho

Rito: ya ahora que sensei? Mikado: bien te dare un inyección

Rito: un inyección yo esperaba una pastilla o algo aso Mikado: es para que te cures mas rápido con esto sanaras antes que terminen las clases

Rito: si usted lo dice Mikado: bien ahora arréglate la camisa y quédate aquí yo volveré antes que terminen las clases cuando vuelva te quiero ver aquí no te muevas

Rito: bien estare aquí asta luego sensei (demonios aun me duele la cabeza)

-por otro lado-

Némesis: bueno ahora es cuestión de tiempo Mea: y como cuanto será amo ya me empieso aburrir deberia estar en clases ahora

Némesis: tranquila mea no será mas de 10min tu solo espera y veras y desde cuando te importan las clases?

Mea: no es nada solo que estoy aburrida eso es todo pff :I Némesis: como digas u.u

Rito: ... o.o (pero que es esto... es un sentimiento... muy extraño pero que es esto... no logro entenderlo) que es esto? -mirándose las manos- no puedo entenderlo... pero algo me dice que haga esto... des..pertar...

-lejos de hay-

Mikan: pero que es eso? (este sentimiento... que es esto.. es el laso pero por que ahora... rito que esta pasando?)

Mina: te sientes bien mikan-san? Mikan: no no muy bien...

Mikan: sensei mikan-san no se siente bien se puede retirar antes?

Mikan: hey no espera! Haruko: claro puedes retirarte mas temprano yuki-san

Mikan: a no-o (no espera esta puede ser mi oportunidad) ya muchas gracias haruko-sensei -guarda sus cosas y se va hacia su hermano-

-de regreso con rito-

Rito: despertar... u.u (la transformacion de rito esta ves era diferente su pelo se torno negro sus espinas en sus principios eran oscuras y sus ojos se tornaron a un rojo carmesi) asi que esta es despertar oscuro si creo que me gusta :) ... pero mejor me voy de aqui -retirando sus espinas- mejor... -sale de la enfermeria-

Mio: sabes oshizu las clases cada día estann mas dificiles creo yo

oshizu: no lo creo, yo creo que tu estas dejando de estudiar menos que antes sawada-chan

Mio: si tu lo dic-ess... -paro de caminar y solo miraba para una parte-

Oshizu: a si que pon mas empeño... pasa algo? -mira a donde esta viendo mio- pero quien es el?

Mio: no lose vamos a preguntarle? Oshizu: no creo que no mejor vamos a clases ya

Rito: supongo que es dificil reconocerme a si (pero como paso esto... recuerda todo lo que te paso todo el dia... lo mas peculiar fue que lala me diera de comer despues que dije que tenia hambre y ella se habia ido en la direccion contraria... pero eso no es tan raro... espera!) en ese momento lala no tenia cola pero como... nemesis... -se va caminando-

Aya: aaa... no me gusta que llueva para nada

Rin: encerio? a mi si ase que la rutina del día a día cambie y es muy interesante... oye aya quien es ese chico? -señalando a rito-

Aya: un... no lose nunca lo habia visto talves es nuevo es la primera ves que lo veo

Rin: si igual yo pero tambien tiene su uniforme y viene asi aqui

Aya: es verdad que hacemos!? Rin: pues nada solo siguie caminando no es como si lo conocieramos o algo... aun que se me hace familiar... -llegando al punto de alineamiento-

Rito: hola fujisaki y kujo-senpai Rin: a-aa... hola...

Rito: jaja asta luego senpais -llendo al patio trasero-

Aya: talves no lo conoscamos pero el si a nosotras Rin: asi parece...

Rito: muy bien nemesis se que estas viendo ahora ven o yo ire por ti!...

Nemesis: si si! pero que mandon de as vuelto yuki rito deberias estar agredesido con migo ¿no crees?

Rito: por que!? Nemesis: por el favor que te ise por eso

Rito: como lo esperaba tu me hiciste esto Nemesis: si no es genial -baja asta donde rito- ahora dime que aras

Rito: facil... te dejare enterrada en este mismo suelo aquí y ahora...

Némesis: pero que? se supone que te volvieras oscuro y te unieras a nosotras

Rito: oscuro... si creo que si pero eso no implica que me sume a tus fuerzas -crusandose de brazos- esto solo me enojo por intentar manipularte puedes volver a alguien malo pero no necesariamente se unira a tu lado ahora prepárate...

Némesis: creo que a este plan aun le faltan detalles, baka mea! Mea: perdooonnn!

Rito: terminara rápido... aaaaaahh! Némesis: no esta ves!

Yui: pero que fue ese gran ruido? Lala: no lo se peke sondea la zona y dinos de donde proviene

Peke: si lala-sama espere un segundo... lo tengo ese sonido viene del patio trasero de la escuela pero para que quiere saber?

Lala: por que quiero ver que lo produce vamos yui! -sacando su aro tele transportador- Yui: pero por que yooo!?

-con rito y nemesis-

Rito: bien terra-espinas! -sacando espinas del piso hacia nemesis- Némesis: genial les pusiste nombre, akc! -golpe directo- pero yo también puedo hacer algo asi! -metiendo su cabello en el piso y atacando con látigos a rito-

Rito: genial... -rito se defiende con sus brazos pero algunos golpes de dan en las costillas- aau... mi turno! -rito salta hacia nemesis y le da una patada a su vientre que la lanza al suelo- te lo dije!

Némesis: no crei que lo hicieras tan literal... mea ven y ayúdame! Mea: si! -creando un arma laser en su mano derecha- yaaa!

Rito: tenia que ser... ja! -rito pisa y crea un muro de hueso y detiene el ataque-

Mea: eso no se vale! Rito: nada que no se vale tu me atacaste con un laser! -pisando mas a nemesis-

Némesis: aaah! nunca crei que esto pasaría Rito: si yo tampoco -creando una garra con su pie y chocando mas a nemesis contra el piso- duerme de una vez!

Lala: lo logramos!, pero que es eso? Yui: es el! pero se me ase familiar

Lala: bien hay que ir mas a cerca para que lo reconozcas Yui: no espera esa no era mi idea -siendo llevada por lala-

Rito: (que? son lala y kotegawa demonios justo ahora no puedo dejar que sepan que soy yo y menos lala) -rito se cubre la cara del mentón asta la nariz- (con esto será suficiente) se acabo! -dando el ultimo golpe y dejando a nemesis en un cráter- ya llévatela mea

Mea: -s-s-s-si! senpai asta luego! Rito: si asta luego :)

Lala: se fueron vamos es nuestra oportunidad! -corre hacia el chico con yui en la mano- hola!

Yui: h-hola...

Rito: (al parecer no me reconocen si genial) hola que pasa?

Lala: bueno no mucho solo quise saber quien hiso ese ruido tan grande y quien dejo el patio asi con nemesis

Rito: a si fui yo y ahora que quieren...

Yui: no no es nada... (me siento algo mariada) Lala: no yui aun tengo una pregunta, quien eres tu?

Rito: (kotegawa no se be bien) oye tu la de pelo oscuro no te sientes bien? Yui: no muy bien... pero como?

Rito: tu pelirosa mejor lleva a tu amiga ala enfermería Lala: si pero no me respondiste

Rito: eso no importa mas importante es tu amigo y dime como llegaron aquí no las vi

Lala: nos tele transportamos con esto -sacando su aro- Rito: (no puede ser...) y dime te empesaste a sentir mal después de hacer eso?

Yui; si pero como lo sabes... Rito: eso no importa déjame ver algo -se hacerca a yui- sierra un ojo y abre el otro

Yui: si pero para que? Rito: solo aslo \\\ Yui: si supongo -ase lo indicado-

Rito: (no puede ser...) si ve a la enfermería rápido... asta luego -salta hacia la asotea- Lala: vamos yui - la lleva a la enfermería-

-cerca de hay-

Mikan: ya estoy cerca pero llegaría mas rápido si no solo fue corriendo esto es ridículo! pero aun asi tengo que ir aun mas rápido! (rito que esta pasando hay)

-regresando-

Rito: pero como es posible... kotegawa.. no yui es como yo pero como papa dijo que solo estábamos nosotros 4 pero no se había tan mal como cuando nos paso a mikan y yo pero como será mas fuerte.. no creo ella no es de la familia real... no entiendo que pasa... -sentandoce-

Mikan: rito donde estas!? Rito: mikan? pero que esta pasando?

Mikan: donde estas? (debo sentirlo pero donde...) -mikan empieza a rastear a rito- en el techo!

Rito: por que es tan insistente, pero lo esperaba que molestia -parandoce- supongo que no tengo mas alternativas tendrá que caer...

Mikan: rito que haces aquí!? pero que... rito eres tu? Rito: pues si es que acaso no confias en tus instintos por dios...

Mikan: no no es eso.. solo es que te ves muy diferente que te hiciste en tu cabello, tus ojos y tus... espinas estas bien?

Rito: si muy bien, y para que as venido? Mikan: para llevarte a casa nada mas!

Rito: llevarme a casa oye eso es lo que yo deberia hacer... sabes yo soy el hermano mayor

Mikan: si claro que lo se pero note ves bien rito déjame ayudarte solo eso -con algo de miedo-

Rito: ya te dije no te necesito tu ayuda y ahora vete si no quieres terminar herida!

Mikan: en verdad no estas bien... déjame ayudarte Rito: otra ves con eso, bueno tendre que sacarte de aquí

Mikan: no dejare que pase eso te llevare con migo ahora mismo rito -sacando su lanza-

Rito: bueno pues no te negare que lo intentes asi que adelante mikan -sacando su espada- inténtalo -atacando a mikan frontalmente-

Mikan: no me contendré -choca su lanza al piso y crea una onda de choque- jaa!

Rito: muy bueno -clava su espada en el piso y soporta el ataque- pero no tanto como la mia -rito gira y crea una onda mas grande-

Mikan: no me subestimes -mikan asota el piso y también crea una onda de choque para bloquear la de rito-

Rito: eso no es todo -rito corre tas la onda de choque y golpea a mikan pero lo bloquea con su lanza y la lanza hacia atrás-

Mikan: no puede ser... (es aun mas fuerte que la ultima ves pero como esta apariencia ese carácter no puede ser...) O.O será que..

Rito: por fin te diste cuenta... esto es un despertar oscuro

Mikan: como paso esto... rito como te paso esto!? Rito: eso no importa ahora a dios -rito se mueve muy rápido y se pone detrás de mitan y le da una patada en la espalda y corre y le da otra en el aire- te lo dije!

Mikan: rito. detente tu no eres asi... detente por favor...

Rito: si pero ahora exactamente no soy como antes si supieras como se siente lo comprenderías -poniendoce sombre mikan- pero talves lo sepas algún día...

Mikan: tienes que estar mintiendo rito tu no eres asi yo lo se reacciona rito!

Rito: jaja no estaría tan seguro -poniendo sus manos en el cuello de mikan- duerme de una ves mikan... -con una mirada fría-

Mikan: no... rito yo en verdad... se que no eres haci este rito... este rito no es mi hermano... mi hermano estaba decidido a ayudar a todos... no cumplir deseos tan vacios si haces eso terminaras como nemesis.. que hay con lo de ayudar a todos ser como mama y papa un equipo... aaac.. tu , celine y yo... rito... perdóname por haber sido tan devil... -deja de hacer fuerza-

Rito: ayudar a los demás... pero por que... no entiendo... este no soy yo... pero que estoy haciendo -suelta a mikan y la medio levanta y la abraza- perdóname mikan perdóname no se que es esto perdóname -abrazándola mas fuerte-

Mikan: ...esta no es tu culpa rito ese no eras tu no hay nada por cual pedir perdón eso es lo que tu dirias... -tocando su cara- no tienes la culpa de nada...

Rito: gracias mikan... -saliendo del estado oscuro su pelo volvia a la normalidad, sus ojos igual y sus espinas regresaban dentro de el- ahora vamos a casa...

-lejos de hay-

Yuu: no puedo creerlo mas rirses como nosotros... pero ese chico es yuki rito... quien es la que esta al lado... pero también es una rirse bien por el, pero para eso no

estoy aquí... esperame yui ya llega tu ni-san, upss creo que ya me voy...

-volviendo-

Rito: (ese chico también es un rirse... talves sea el hermano de yui de quien tanto se queja asi que era el... me parece muy buena persona, pero por ahora no podre atender ese caso) ven mikan tengo que ir por mis cosas ala enfermeria

Mikan: ala enfermería pero que te paso? Rito: nada ahora vamos ya casi es hora de ir a casa, te contare todo al llegar a casa ¿si?

Mikan: ya esta bien pero no tienes que ser tan misterioso Rito: pero sin eso no habría chiste no crees

Mikan: jaja si supongo tonto hermano Rito: ves tengo razón pero no soy tan tonto sabes pero vamos ya

Yuu: -sobre el marco de la enfermería- yui yui estas bien? Yui: ni-san pero que haces aquí?

Yuu: eso no importa ahora te llevare a casa -cargándola en sus brazos- vámonos Yui: pero como?

Yuu: ya lo sabras jaja tu solo agarrate bien, aquí vamos! Yui: espera un segundo! esto tiene que ser un sueño eso tiene que ser!

Rito: -viendo por la ventana- parece que yui no la tendrá muy fácil pero lo lograra... jeje

Mikan: rito que pasa vámonos ya! Rito: si, si aya voy mikan (suerte yui)

**Fin del capitulo 11**

**querían un giro maldito hay lo tienen les hice un 180 a todos jaja ahora verán que sigue jaja dejen reviews**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Tenzalucar123 y L gracias :D**


	12. Capitulo 12 socializando

**sigamos!... :D**

Rito: bien por fin en caza nos demoramos un poco /Mikan: es que no quisiste hacer nada mas te dije que llegariamos mas rapido si me hubieras dejado utilisar despetar para llevarte

Rito: si si lo se bien pero aun no es de noche no podemos estar por hay como si nada tenemos que ser cuidadosos de no atraer tanto la tension

Mikan: ya se eso solo digo que hubiera sido mas facil nada mas

Rito: es verdad, pero ultimamente las cosas mas faciles son las que nos an causado mas problemas solo es eso

Mikan: aaah... si las cosas parecen que son mas dificiles que en el pasado

Rito: no se si seran mas dificiles que antes en realidad pero estos ultimos dias solo son el comienso asi que mejor hay que acostumbrarse, aun que estoy seguro que las cosas volveran ala normalidad pronto

Mikan: (como siempre rito sabes que decir) en verdad eres bueno con las palabras...

Rito: hm?, no estoy seguro si es verdad solo digo lo que se me viene a la mente pero si tu lo dices

Mikan: por eso mismo eres bueno rito, en verdad no tienes igual

Rito: ya vasta me estas avergonsando mikan, tu tu tambien no tienes igual mikan me pudiste salvar aun estando en una situacion tan seria tansolo hablando con migo

Mikan: eso no fue nada es lo que una hermana menor hubiera echo nada mas

Rito: como digas, pero aun asi muchas gracias mikan /Mikan: ya te dije que no fue nada pero las acepto te todos modos

Rito: bien eso me gusta... -despues de unos minutos- llegamos a casa... Volvimos!

Mikan: pero rito no hay nadies... /Rito: a si es verdad... celine esta con las demas se me habia olvidado del todo

Mikan: si lo entiendo te pasaron muchas cosas hoy rito no te preocupes mejor solo ve y descansa en tu cuarto

Rito: si... ja oye mikan... ya te pareces a mama /Mikan: solo sube y callate -lanzandole un cojin-

Rito: si kaa-san!-subiendo a su cuarto /Mikan: demooonniiiooosss!

Rito: en verdad cuando se molesta de vuelve un demonio... mejor nunca sera nunca molestarla, aaah... me duele la espalda mejor de acuesto... -se echa en su cama- an pasado cosas muy raras este día... (eld espertar oscuro... nunca espere hacer uno tan rapido... pero lo mas importante fue lo de yui, no puedo creerlo... pero me ase feliz pero al mismo tiempo me intriga... intriga... ¿desde cunado digo eso? eso no importa tengo que hablar con ella pero su hermano ¿se opondra?... no, no creo... pero tengo que ir yo mismo...) pero primero descanso unos minutos mas...

-en el primer piso-

Mikan: dios mio ese rito, en la calle iba tan bien y apenas llegamos a casa se pone tan molesto por dios que le pasa...

Lala: ya volvimos rito, mikan! /Mikan: oo bienvenidas lala-san, momo-san y nana-san

Momo: gracias mikan-san y rito-san? /Mikan: esta arriba

Momo: bien voy a verlo! -subiendo por rito- /Mikan: claro...

Momo: rito-san ya llegue! como estas? /Rito:-en ese instante rito esta leyendo el libro de su padre- ah? m-momo! hola cuando llegaste!?-poniendo el libro detras de el-

Momo: hace unos minutos... ¿estas bien rito-san? pareces algo inquieto...

Rito: (debo estar calmado ella no vio nada) a si estoy muy bien momo solo me tomaste por sorpresa mientras estaba pensando y tu ¿como estas?

Momo: ya veo... si estoy muy bien y dime rito-san que clase de cosas estabas pensando...

Rito: un... ninguna en especial momo, no pienses mal solo pensaba en como me enferme hoy dia gracias a lala que me llevo ala enfermeria y mikado-sensei que me dio medicina estoy agradecido

Momo: eso era... si es que rito-san tiene muy buenas personas a su alrededor -sentandoce al lado de rito en la cama- no lo crees rito-san?

Rito: si tienes toda la razón momo pero tu tambien eres una de ellas me as ayudado muchas veces momo y te lo agradesco mucho -acariciando su cabeza- gracias momo

Momo: rito-san aras que me sonroje pero no a sido nada tu tambien me as ayudado muchas veces y aveces yo te meto en problemas perdon rito-san

Rito: esta bien momo todo esta bien -abrazandola- no te preocupes...

Momo: rito-san... en verdad eres una gran persona -se deja llevar- rito-san... -muy sonrojada-

Rito: gracias... -en ese instante los dos se estaban separando solo para inclinarce uno asia el otro- momo...

Celine: hola rito! -un segundo antes que celine abriera la puerta ellos se separaron de inmediato- pasa algo rito tu cara esta roja... oh! igual la tuya momo-chan estas bien?

Momo: aaaaa s-s-i-i-i claro que no no r-rito-san!? /Rito: s-s-si todo esta bien celine

Celine: (pero que les pasa...) bueno como digan, rito mikan me pidio que te dijiera que la comida estara en una hora ¿si?

Rito: claro en una hora entiendo /Momo: celine espera voy con tigo, asta luego.. rito-san

Rito: s-si nos vemos en un rato -despues las dos se fueros a la sala- una hora... sera suficiente... (ire ala casa de yui tengo que hablar con su hermano) -saliendo por la ventana- regresare pronto... -se va saltando-

-en la residencia Kotegawa-

Yuu: yui como te sientes? /Yui: mal por que estoy con fiebre, que respuesta esperabas?

Yuu: ninguna en especial espero que te mejores yui hay cosas que tienes que saber...

Yui: ¿que cosas ni? /Yuu: solo espera un poco yui mejora y lo sabras todo, por ahora descansa...

Yui: (¿que pasa con todo este misterio?) como digas ni...

Rito: espera... donde quedaba la casa de yui... tendre que rastrearla... pero tomara un poco de tiempo... no creo que no... hay esta hacia el norte! -rito se encamina rapidamente ala casa de yui-

Yuu: hey espera! Yuki Rito-kun! Rito: ah! que, que paso?

Yuu: soy yo el hermano mayor de yui! espera un segundo!

Rito: es el hermano de yui... -frena- entonces era cierto... hey mas rirses... supongo que estoy alegre por eso... mi nombre es Yuki Rito

Yuu: si lose mi nombre es Yuu Kotegawa, te puedo decir Rito-kun?

Rito: (lo sabia es su hermano mayor aun que nose pareces mucho... en la personalidad el parece tomarse la cosas con calma...) un gusto Yuu-san

Yuu: quita ese "san", solo dime yuu y nada mas /Rito: entonces tu solo dime rito

Yuu: claro, dime rito quieres ver a yui? /Rito: si para eso estoy aqui

Yuu: bien, entonces ven con migo /Rito: si!

-despues los dos se fueron ala residencia kotegawa-

Yuu: bien ya llegamos -entrando- ya volvi!, rito entra

Rito: claro dame un segundo -sacandoce los zapatos- (me habia olvidado como era la caza de yui,... bueno solo entre una vez pero esta ves puedo ver mas partes no se be mal)

Yuu: ven rito el cuarto de yui es arriba, aun lo recuerdad ¿no?

Rito: s-si aun lo recuerdo -recordando lo ultimo que paso cuando estuvo en esa habitacion- yui... en verdad no se ve tan mal...

Yuu: si supongo que no esta tan mal como tu y tu amiga...

Rito: amiga?... a mikan es mi hermana nada mas, pero por que yui no esta en un estado mas grave? o es que la estas tratando con algo especial?

Yuu: no no existe una medicina que pueda calmar los sintomas del despertar de un rirse es imposible creo yo... la verdad es que yo y yui co somo en totalidad rirses rito no como tu...

Rito: no entiendo como que no en totalidad... explicamelo por favor

Yuu: con mucho gusto, veras rito en realidad es muy facil mi padre es un rirse y me madre una terricola por eso no tenemos sintomas como los tuyos ustedes son 100% puros nosotros estamos como entren 75% o 90% puros supongo

Rito: ya veo... es una buena respuesta pero dime tu a cuantos años hiciste tu primer despertar?

Yuu: a los 18 se supone que es la edad normal, pero yo tenia algo de dudas pero asi fue... pero nose por que yui esta asi no le entiendo -sobandoce la cien-

Rito: creo que yo tengo la respuesta para eso... /Yuu: por favor dimela, te lo ruego

Rito: no es para tanto vasta ya pero escucha esto podria tomar unos minutos... /Yuu: Si!

Rito: bien veras yuu el despertar de mikan y el mio fueron adelantados por un invento de lala sabes quien es ¿no?

Yuu: s-si, yui la a mencionado algunas veces la princesa deviluke... si se bien quien es me sorprende que se lleven tan bien pero claro alla no sabe nada no es asi

Rito: si es verdad no sabe nada, sigamos... ella invente un ara tele transportador que funciona pero causa un efecto que adelanta el despertar de un rirse no lo e podido entender bien... pero no tiene ningun efecto secundario ni nada de eso puedes estar tranquilo por esa parte y es todo

Yuu: entonces eso era, bueno supongo que ahora solo me queda esperar a que yui se despierte :)

Rito: bien ahora debo irme perdon /Yuu: pero por que las cosas se ponian interesantes

Rito: si es verdad pero tengo que volver a casa dije que me en una hora bajaria a comer que queda poco tiempo suerte con yui y nos vemos! /Yuu: claro... asta luego!

Rito: bien... -rito sale por la puerta principal- un... me quedan 11min supongo que puedo ir con paso algo rapido... si llegare a tiempo... como sea... -en el camino- en verdad esto no para de sorprenderme... me pregunto, abra un final para todas estas sorpresas, hay.. creo que ya no puedo mas... no claro que no -sacudiendoce la cabeza- tengo que seguir no tan solo por mi si no por todo ahora mas que antes, tengo que seguir y nada mas!

Nemesis: hey yuki rito! /Rito: pero que? -se pone en guardia- que quieres nemesis?

Nemesis: hey tranquilo, no vengo a peliar solo te vi por hay y quise saludar y que haces por aqui?

Rito: nada en especial solo vengo de un paseo a decir verdad tengo prisa asi que ya me voy asta luego -acelerando el paso-

Nemesis: hey espera! -llendo mas rapido- espera solo quiero caminar junto a ti un rato

Rito: en verdad solo es eso? /Nemesis: si claro que si, ahora tranquilo y caminemos juntos

Rito: uun... si esta bien caminemos por unos minutos... /Nemesis: si!

Rito: dime que quieres ganar con esto? /Nemesis: ah? no no quiero nada ya te dije que solo quiero caminar con tigo

Rito: ya esta bien como quieras... linda tarde no? /Nemesis: si supongo, pero yo rara ves veo el cielo de tarde

Rito: adivino tu solo lo ves en la noche /Nemesis: bingo, me conoces bien

Rito: no creo, solo fue suerte... /Nemesis: no mates el momento... :I

Rito: nada de momento solo sigue caminando que ya falta poco

Nemesis: sabes yo esperaba que dijieras cosas mas dulces o nose

Rito: deseguro lo ahora pero tu eres quien me quiere matar o es que quieres que me vuelva tu esclavo o algo asi ¿no?

Nemesis: esclavo? no claro que no quiero que seas nuestro compañero nada mas

Rito: ya veo... bueno aun a si me niego asi que por favor deja de intentarlo

Nemesis: perdon pero tendre que decir que no tu seria un gran compañero asi que seguire con esto preparate Yuki Rito... por que paras? -mirando a rito que se detuvo-

Rito: nada aqui nos separamos no puedo dejar que me vean con tigo, aqui nos separamos asta luego nemesis -acariciando su cabeza- nos vemos /Nemesis: demonios!, te dignas a acariciar mi cabeza pero no me puedes hablar algo!?

Rito: eso fue por la corta charla tendras mas si dejas de molestar por un rato ¿entiendes?

Nemesis: jum... dejame pensarlo por un rato pero recuerda acabas de hacer un trato verbal con migo!

Rito: si lo se asta la vista! /Nemesis: si asta la vista... como sea...

Rito: bien eso salio mejor de lo que pense... jum! -salta al tejado de su ventana- bien parece que nadies entro mejor me echo por lo menos un minuto... -se acuesta- solo un poco mas...

Momo: ya no es hora de llamar a rito-san? /Nana: si ya es hora, creo que yo ire...

Mikan: bien yo ire sirviendo a todos /Lala: yo te ayudo mikan!

Mikan: esperaba que dijieras eso jaja /Lala: solo pide me ayuda cuando quieras :)

Mikan: claro lo tendre en mente (no te preocupes lala-san ahora podemos solos)

Nana: hey rito ya es hora de comer ven baja de una vez!

Rito: ... que? /Nana: que ya es hora de comer ven baja de una ves ya dormirte suficiente!

Rito: si eso creo dame un minuto y ya estare hay con ustedes /Nana: bien date prisa

Rito: claro!,... si definitivamente tengo que aprender como vivir ahora ademas solo falta tres semanas para esa reunion... pero primero tengo que elementar mi espada y la lanza de mikan... pero como se supone que haga eso? no tengo la menor idea... supongo que estara en el libro... pero primero debo ir abajo, aun tengo tiempo :D -despues va asta la cocina- hola!

Lala: hola rito descansaste bien? /Rito: si muy bien gracias por cuidar de mi sueño lala

Mikan: -tosiendo- aja... . /Rito: a ti tambien gracias mikan, tambien a ustedes momo y nana gracias

Momo: no fue nada rito-san de nada /Nana: si literalmente no fue nada pero tomo tus gracias

Rito: bueno gracias y es hora de comer! /Mikan: bien dicho!

Todos: Aitadakimasu!

Nemesis: Yuki Rito, aveces enserio puedes ser una molestia... pero por eso es tan interesante ¿no? -se va por las sombras-

Yuu: ya es casi la hora... yui hey yui despierta...

Yui: ni-san? eres tu? /Yuu: si soy yo ahora parate y mirate al espejo pero no te alarmes es totalmente normal asi que tranquila por favor

Yui: pero de que hablas ni-san? -se para y se mira al espejo- pero que es estooo!

Sr Kotegawa: crecen tan rapido... /Sra Kotegawa: eso es tan cierto...

Gato.B: mmmmeeeeeooooowwwww!

Rito: eh? /Lala: pasa algo rito?

Rito: no nada... (entonces esos son los refuerzos bueno eso creo...)

Yami: a este taiyaki le falta relleno...

**Fin del capitulo 12**

**proximo capitulo dos rirses una escuela estaremos mas cerca que nunca **


	13. Capitulo 13 tengan calma

**continuando con todo espero que dejen comentarios hoy día o se joden y subo el siguiente cap en 4 días y me concentro nada mas en el de elsword, ahora sigamos...**

Rito: -en su cuarto preparado para dormir- mañana sera un día atariado... pero talves yui no asista a clases... no creo deseguro ira tendre que planear que decirle... pero yo no tengo la culpa no tenia idea... pero como se lo digo a mikan o celine... y yami... no la e visto ase un par de días o es que no e tenido la oportunidad... supongo que dos son peor que uno que complicado!... mejor ya me duermo necesitare las fuerzas -se empiesa a dormir-

-ya al día siguiente... suena el despertador de rito-

despertador: bitbitbitbit! "reid ma-má bit!"

Rito: pero como!? desde cuando puede hacer algo como eso? -lo detiene- pero que demonios...

Celine: Rito! -en el momento que celine llama a rito el se ase el dormirdo- rito!?...un? despierta rito! -empujandolo- vamos despierta

Rito: ...hola celine... buenos días... Celine: si! lo logre te logre despertar!

Rito: si... te dije que hoy lo podrias hacer y lo hiciste bien, gracias celine

Celine: no fue nada... jeje, ahora cambiate y baja para desayunar ¿si?

Rito: si claro, dame 3min y bajo en seguida /Celine: bien!

Rito: bueno por lo menos le cumpli su deseo o algo asi... mejor asi

-en la sala-cocina-

Celine: listo rito ya esta despierto y se esta cambiando!

Momo: ala proxima yo quiero despertar a rito-san :T /Celine: claro!

Momo: bien esta decidido ala proxima yo sere quien despierte a rito-san, si!

Nana: vamos momo! por que estas tan feliz solo por tener que despertar a rito, no hay nada especial en eso o ¿si?

Momo: algo especial? claro que lo hay! poder ver a rito-san en su cama dormido con una cara tan dulce se ve increible se ve tan indefenso y tan adorable! es incr-!

Nana: si ya entendi! y quitate esa saliva de tu cara! por dios...

Mikan: como lo esperaba de momo-san... (pero enserio es tan especial ver a rito dormido -.-)

Lala: si en verdad rito pone unas caras muy adorables mientras duerme es algo muy especial en verdad

Nana: no puede ser! tu tambien ane! acaso todas estan ¿contra mi!?

Mikan: digo lo mismo solo estamos tu y yo nana-san /Nana: gracias mikan!

Rito: -detras de la pared- (por favor dejen de hablar de mi cara mientras duermo... a como sea aya voy!) hola!... estas bien?

Momo: claro! todo esta bien rito-san, solo que mañana sere yo quien te despierte ¿no es genial?

Rito: (lo que faltaba... espero que no piense nada raro... no estoy perdido) si claro por mi esta bien

Momo: si! genial rito-san! te despertare de la mejor manera que pueda!

Rito: bien entonces cuento con tigo momo-san /Momo: si! no te defraudare!

Mikan: por dios... el desayuno ya esta listo vengan todos! -mirando directamente a rito-

Rito: (peor que le hice?) si aya vamos! /Celine: comida comida comida! si!

Rito: hay que tomar el desayuno rapido ¿si lala? /Lala: si rito!

Momo: ooh por que comen tan rapido? /Rito: a bueno es que hoy tengo algo importante que hacer pero no te preocupes todo esta bien

-despues de desayunar-

Rito: vamos yo me adelantare las quiero nos vemos luego!-se va- /Lala: hey rito espe- ...y se fue...

Nana: por dios que le pasa a rito hoy día... nose que le pasa ahora...

Lala: no creo que le pase nada solo esta algo apurado todos tenemos un día como ese

Nana: ane! tu como siempre tiene algo bueno que decir! /Mikan: si eso parece...

Rito: -en el camino corriendo- espero que yui ya este en camino . tiene que ser una broma...

Nemesis: buenos días Yuki Rito! como estas!? /Rito: -.- buenos días nemesis... supongo que estoy bien... que te trae por aqui?

Nemesis: a bueno, nada en especial solo tu ya sabes muy pronto seremos un equipo y quiero conocer a mi compañero bueno uno de ellos

Rito: de una ves ya rindete de una vez /Nemesis: no! eso seria muy aburrido poder hablar con tigo me anima algo el día sabes eres interesante

Rito: no solo yo sabes si dejaras de molestar tanto a los demas podrias hablar con otras personas y verias que muchas mas lo son

Nemesis: bueno la mayoria no saca huesos debajo de su piel a voluntad propia ¿no es a si?

Rito: eso no importa... de lo que estoy hablando es que dejes de estar tras de mi y de yami solo eso

Nemesis: sabes que la respuesta es "no"... bueno ya me aburriste me voy asta luego!

Rito: nada de asta luego! /Nemesis: si como digas!

Rito: me quito algo de tiempo... mejor voy un poco mas rapido...

-ya en el salon de clase-

Rito: bien llegue...(pero no veo a yui por ninguna parte... sera que hoy no vendra...)

Haruna: buenos días yuki-kun /Rito: buenos días sarenji, no as visto a y-kotegawa?

Haruna: no a decir verdad aun no a llegado, crees que no venga?

Rito: en verdad no lose... pero tenia que hablar de algo con ella, nada mas...

Haruna: ya veo... pero es yui de quien estamos hablando, estoy segura que no va a faltar hoy día asi es ella estoy segura que vendra, no te preocupes, y ¿lala-san?

Rito: aya ya esta en camino, no te preocupes no tardara en llegar mucho...

Haruna: es bueno saberlo, sin lala-san el día no seria el mismo, ¿no crees?

Rito: si es verdad, supongo que es lala la quien siempre anime el día y las clases sin ella no es lo mismo

Haruna: si tienes toda la razon... /Rito: si es que la conosco bien supongo

Lala: buenos dias! /Rito: y hay esta

Haruna: buenos días lala-san /Lala: oh! buenos días haruna! como estas?

Haruna: si, estoy bien y tu? /Lala: si muy bien, oye rito te fuiste corriendo no te vi por ningun lado

Rito: no es eso solo que tome otro camino asta aqui

Lala: ya veo pero eso es algo raro /Rito: si eso creo pero no paso nada

Honekawa: todos a sus asientos!

Todos: Si!

Rito: (maldicion yui no vino... supongo que aun esta mal, o estara entrenando, bueno por ahora para mi es imposible saberlo... tendre que ir despues por ella, hay... por que esta tan dificil...)

Risa: hey yuki-kun... despierta ya empesamos atento! /Rito: si si estoy atento, no te preocupes...

Rito: (creo que en verdad esto me tiene muy distraido, tengo que estar atento)

-despues de la segunda clase-

Rito: (bueno por lo menos estoy concentrado, es mas facil asi...)

Yui: -tocando la puerta- buenos dias Honekawa-sensei puedo entrar?

Honekawa: aah... Kotegawa-san es bueno verla, pase de una vez

Rito: (yui, sabia que vendrias!) lo logro... /Yui: gracias sensei! -mirando de reojo a rito- (esta aqui! no veo estar tranquila como dijo ni-san)-se sienta-

Rito: (bien ahora solo queda poder hablar con ella en el descanso, no debe ser tan dificil...)

-en el primer descanso-

Yui: ( o no! pero que voy a hacer...) /Rito: (supongo que tendre que dar el primer paso...) y-yui... puedes venir ¿con migo?

Yui: (no puede ser! mi llamo por mi nombre! que debo hacer!) s-si... yo te sigo...

Rito: bien vamos a la azotea, sigueme... /Yui: claro vamos...

-en la azotea-

Rito: bien ya llegamos... yui, ya sabes de que quiero hablar ¿no es asi?

Yui: si... supongo que si se de que hablas en verdad eres como ¿yo y ni-san?

Rito: si en verdad lo soy pero no solo yo igual mikan mi hermana y mis padres los cuatro

Yui: ya veo entonces tu si eres puro por que tus dos padres lo son y dime yuki-kun en verdad eres de la familia real...

Rito: si... eso parece, pero en verdad yo no sabia nada de eso desde como ase un mes un poco mas igual que para ti, esto fue una gran sorpresa para mi igual, pero estoy feliz ahora tengo este poder... el poder para cuidar, proteger... defender lo que quiero... por eso estoy feliz yui...

Yui: el poder para cuidar... lo que acabas de decir fue muy hermoso yuki-kun

Rito: gracias... oye yui crees que me podrias llamar por mi nombre ahora que estamos en esta condiciones...

Yui: claro... entonces... Rito-kun... ¿esta bien a si? /Rito: si esta muy bien a si yui...(por alguna rason me siento feliz creo..)

Yui: que felicidad...(nooo! no devi decir eso ahora el creerá que estuve esperando eso ase mucho tiempo, que desgracias!)

Rito: que bien, crei que yo era el único que se sentía feliz por esto /Yui: te equivocas yo estoy feliz también por esto

Rito: genial (parece que los dos estamos bien...) bien ahora... yui quieres preguntarme algo... sabes e estado estudiando bastantes cosas en este tiempo...

Yui: si... mi hermano me dijo todo lo básico pero me gustaría saber que es eso de las ¿armas propias?... veras yo asta ahora no e podido liberar la mia y en verdad no tengo idea como hacerlo se supone que no hay forma que simplemente sale cuando tu lo deseas ¿no?

Rito: si estas en lo correcto... no hay forma de hacerla salir la primera ves cuando quieras... pero tengo una idea... yo puedo traer mi arma propia a mi voluntad pero la primera ves que quise hacerlo me concentre mucho en mi mismo y en crear una arma para protegerme... que tal si tu piensas en algo parecido...

Yui: ya veo... bien lo are como digas /Rito: bien solo concentrare hay esta todo...

Yui: bien... despertar, estoy lista! /Rito: asi se habla yui!

Yui: se puede! (solo concéntrate... como dijo r-rito-kun solo piensa en blandir un arma y proteger a tu seres queridos... proteger a ni-san a papa a mama... a mis amigos y a rito-san... también cualquier gato eso no es un mal deseo o no... como sea proteger es mi deseo!) lo tengo?

Rito: si! muy bien echo yui lo lograste, bien echo lo as logrado!

Yui: en-enverdad lo logre? -mirando a su mano derecha- si lo logre! -la espada que tenia yui era la espada de avalancha(de elsword busquen)- es hermosa...

Rito: si lo es... se be algo ligera diferente ala mia...-sacando su berrut-blade- la mia creo que se ve mas amenazante que hermosa... creo yo

Yui: no no eso esta bien se supone que una espada debe ser amenazante con esta espada tal ves no me tomaran muy enserio pero con la tuya estoy segura que si lo aran por eso la tuya es mejor que la mia

Rito: no esta bien yui tu espada se be muy bien y no importa si intimida o no lo que importa es como la utilices según ley en un libro que dejo mi papa tu espada tu no la blandes ella deja de la blandas por eso no importa su apariencia importa que tanto la aprecies nunca desconfíes de tu arma y de ti tampoco ahora son uno ten fe en ella y en ti misma nada mas...

Yui: si! lo entiendo ahora esta espada y yo somos una ahora y para siempre -alzándola- eres mia ahora!

Rito: si muy bien dicho yui en verdad asi sea ase! Yui: gracias rito-kun...

timbre: kankankankan!

Rito: un? por lo menos fue mas normal esta ves... pero sono mas como una campana que como un timbre...

Yui: ah?... si supongo que los parlantes no están a su 100% que raro...

Rito: si muy raro... (como es posible que no se aya dado cuenta que yo fui quien los destrullo como sea asi es mejor!) bueno creo que ya es ahora de volver a clases... wao el tiempo bolo bueno vamos yui

Yui: si vamos ahora! /Rito: . adelantate yui debo recoger mi almuerzo llegare en un minuto

Yui: eh? si... esta bien no te demores mucho asta luego!

Rito: si!... enserio no te vas a cansar? /Némesis: claro que no ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Rito: no se cuantas veces tengo que decirte yo que ¿no?

Némesis: la verdad no tengo idea... supongo que ninguno de los dos se echara para atrás, que aburrido :I

Rito: si asi será, pero espero que un dia te canses de seguir persistiendo

Némesis: no siempre te lo dire con palabras estoy segura que aya afuera hay un método que cumplirá mi deseo..

Rito: eso no pasara! lo que sea que traigas yo me encargare y lo destruiré sea lo que sea!

Némesis: bravo! en verdad eres fuerte Yuki Rito pero muy pronto conoceras tu destino, asta luego!

Rito: lo que sea que tengas en mente no funcionara... -baja por las escaleras- (supongo que devere estar listo para lo que sea...)

Yami: hola Yuki Rito /Rito: yami... a pasado tiempo...

Yami: bueno nos vimos ase dos días creo que no es para tanto Yuki Rito

Rito: si lose solo es un decir nada mas, bueno ahora me voy nos vemos yami! /Yami: s-si... nos vemos...

-ya en el salón de clases...-

Rito: lo logre (bien justo a tiempo...) /Lala: hey rito donde as estado?

Rito: estuve arriba en la azotea comiendo con yui nada mas y tu lala?

Lala: a bueno estuve aquí con haruna, risa y las demás hablando y comiendo :)

Honekawa: bien jóvenes tomen sus asientos de nuevo /Todos: Si!

-pasándonos al segundo descanso-

Rito: lala voy ala azotea! nos vemos luego! /Lala: claro nos vemos!

Rito: bien lo tomo muy bien... (eso ase mejor las cosas) /Yui: espera rito-kun!

Rito: ah!, yui!? /Yui: espera quiero que me cuentes mas, a si que vamos arriba

Rito: claro vamos... me sorprende que me hayas llamado rito delante de todos

Yami: hey Yuki Rito espera! /Rito: yami? (no puede ser ella también... no importa ella también sabe de mi pero no de yui... supongo que es mi oportunidad) vienes con nosotros yami?

Yami: claro para eso te llame para que te detuvieras y ir con tigo

Rito: bien entonces vamos los tres arriba /Yami: si los tres.. (no puede ser no me di cuenta de Kotegawa yui esto ara mas tensa la situación)

Yui: Rito-kun no estoy segura de hablar de esto con yami-san aquí... /Rito: esta bien yui, yami sabe de todo esto no te preocupes

Yui: enserio yami-san lo sabes!? /Yami: si, pero yo estoy mas intrigada como Kotegawa Yui sabe de este asunto Yuki Rito? o es que no sabes guardar secretos?

Rito: bueno veras yami esto me sorprendio mucho... yui también es una rirse fue una gran sorpresa..

Yami: enserio... eso me a sorprendido en verdad... /Yui: bueno a todos nos sorprendio yo tampoco lo sabia fue una sorpresa para los tres

Rito: si... y dime yui que quieres preguntarme ahora? /Yui: bueno rito-kun, dijiste que tu arma personal y tu son uno entonces ella tiene conciencia?... tu sabes puede pensar y todo eso?

Rito: asta donde se si... pero se requiere un gran laso con ella asta ahora no le e intentado pero si lo logras puede que tome forma física o por lo menos eso tenia escrito mi libro u.u

Yui: ya veo... asta el punto de llegar una forma física... en verdad muy interesante...

Yami: en verdad tu rasa Yuki Rito es muy interesante supongo que tendras que entrenar mucho con tu espada para crear ese laso

Rito: si... es verdad un tengo muchas cosas que aprender pero ahora estoy mejor que tengo a mikan y a ti también yui espero que me ayudes en esto

Yui: claro! siempre podras contar con migo y esta con ni-san siempre cuando tengas en problemas no dudes en llamarlos... y también podrían ayudarnos a nosotros si tubieramos problemas?

Rito: claro siempre los tendremos en cuenta y no te preocupes para lo que sea puedes llamarme no te preocupes en nada :)

Yui: gracias rito-kun! /Rito: si no hay de que

Yami: *tosiendo* hey yuki rito no te parece extraño que podamos estar en el mismo descanso los dos juntos?

Rito: (pero que significa eso.. por dios.. supongo que le tendre que seguir el juego) a si! yami por que no estas en tu salón?

Yami: bien te responderé tu simple pregunta Yuki Rito estoy aquí con ustedes por que quería hablar con tigo nada mas

Rito: ya veo si esta bien me da gusto que hayas echo eso gracias yami /Yami: si no fue nada...

Yui: y dime rito-kun... piensas ir a la reunion con mikan-san?

Rito: si ya estoy casi listo para ir solo debo entrenar un poco mas y todo estara bien, creo que quiero dar una buena primera impresion...

Yui: si! siempre es bueno dar una buena primera impresion, bien pensado... pero rito-kun yo tambien quiero ir podrias ayudarme me gustaria dar una buena impresion y estoy segura que si los tres lo asemos juntos sera mejor

Rito: si claro que si, mas mejor! con gusto te ayudare yui, tu solo dejamelo a mi :)

Yui: si confio mucho en ti rito-kun /Rito: gracias por eso yui

Yami: un... bien Yuki Rito en verdad te ves animado por esa reunion espero que te valla bien sabes deveriamos entrenar tu y yo juntos algun día antes de esa reunion

Rito: ... si es verdad yami seria muy buena idea poder entrenar con alguien con tu fama podrias enseñarme algunos movimientos nuevos gracias

Timbre: klanklanklanklanklanklan!

Rito: pero que?... enserio estoy seguro que eso es una campana... pero donde esta?

Yui: si digo lo mismo... aun no entiendo que paso /Yami: ni yo no tengo idea...

Rito: si... bueno ya acabo la charla es hora de volver, nos vemos yami! /Yui: asta luego yami-san

Yami: si asta luego Yuki Rito, Kotegawa Yui nos vemos...

-ya en el salon-

Yui: es bueno saber que yami-san esta de nuestro lado /Rito: si, pero ella es la unica que pueda saber esto nadies mas ¿si?

Yui: si, ya es suficiente con yami-san /Rito: si ahora recuerda esto no debe cambiar tu relacion con lala, nana o momo

Honekawa: chicos es hora de las ultimas horas solo soporten un poco mas, tomen asiento /Todos: Si!

Rito: (bueno ahora que tengo a yui definitivamente a mi lado solo queda darle la noticia a mikan, estoy seguro que lo tomara bien... por lo menos eso espero) veremos que pasa...

**Fin del capitulo 13**

**proximo capitulo despertar de una espada es hora de crear un nuevo personaje **


	14. Capitulo 14 nueva compañera

**continuando desde un punto cercano al final del anterior capitulo**

Rito: -de camino a casa- aaah... que día (bueno e tenido peores creo que esto comienza a mejorar..)

Lala: hey rito te ves cansado estas bien? /Rito: si estoy bien lala solo que las clases me dan algo de sueño

Lala: por favor rito jaja si es verdad a rito siempre le a dado algo de sueño las clases largas, pero no se puede hacer nada asi eres tu rito

Rito: vamos, no es para tanto solo que este día creo que fue algo mas largo que otros eso es todo

Lala: enserio? yo lo sentí como cualquier otro /Rito: es que tu tienes mucha energía lala yo por otra parte estoy que me caigo a pedazos por el fin de semana

Lala: si tu lo dices rito u.u /Rito: gracias por tu comprensión lala

Lala: rito ahora te llevas mejor con yui ¿no? /Rito: ah? por que lo dices...

Lala: ah, es que ahora vi que se llaman por sus nombres tu la llamaste yui y ella te llamo rito, es muy fácil darse cuenta ¿no crees?

Rito: (entonces si nos escucho, por lo menos cuando estuvimos en el salón eso espero) si creo que ya era tiempo digo ase ya un tiempo que somos compañeros y nos llevamos bien

Lala: si! es muy bueno que avances con tus amistades me alegro mucho por ti rito! :D

Rito: gracias lala, creo que ahora en adelante intentare avanzar con todas mis amistades

Lala: bien dicho rito me alegro por ti (y) /Rito: gracias lala eres la mejor

-llegando a la residencia Yuki-

Rito/Lala: ya regresamos! /Celine: bienvenidos!

Rito: hola celine como as estado? /Celine: bien pero sola sabes no dan muchos progamas interesantes en la mañana

Rito: si si pero podrías hacer otras cosas además de ver tele hay muchas cosas que hacer por aquí

Celine: si lose pero la mayoría tienen que ver con algo de trabajo físico en cambio con la televisión solo tengo que apuntar con el control y apretar un voto y es todo

Rito: por dios celine... desde cuando te volviste tan relajada deberías salir y caminar un poco

Celine: no claro que no sabes rito aun no conozco bien la ciudad es tu deber mostrármela, es casi tu deber!

Lala: si rito deberían salir a caminar juntos estoy segura que se divertirían ustedes solos juntos como padre y hija o algo así ¿no creen?

Rito: salir juntos... si creo que serio una buena idea tu que dices celine?

Celine: salir con rito... si claro seria genial! acepto la invitación por completo!

Lala: esta echo ustedes dos tienen una cita felicidades! /Rito: no estoy seguro que sea necesario decir felicidades o cita pero creo que si sera una cita, que te parece el sábado?

Celine: si! es sábado es perfecto, pero los dos saldremos a diferentes horas ¿si?

Rito: claro... pero ¿por que? /Celine: por que seria muy aburrido que me vieras tan rápido se supone que es una cita y en una cita las dos personas siempre se reúnen y si las dos personas salen de la misma cada al mismo tiempo seria muy aburrido no crees -.-

Rito: cuando te volviste una experta en el tema de las citas celine

Celine: e estado pasando el tiempo con momo-san ella me enseño mucho de ellas

Lala: como siempre momo enseñando cosas es muy buena al ayudarte en el tema de la citas

Rito: por que no me sorprende... (tenia que ser ella espero que no aya exagerado) oye celine y mikan?

Celine: a ella estuvo aquí ase un rato dijo que tenia que salir con unas amigas

Mikan: -con sus amigas- vamos mami-san no es para tanto...

Mami: claro que si pregunte en la escuela de tu oni-chan y me dijeron que en verdad es muy famoso y que esta con una de las chicas mas bellas de la escuela

Mikan: si si pero no es para tanto rito es un chico simple y bueno no es para tanto

Sachi: como que no es para tanto! y dime mikan-san es verdad que viven en la misma casa!?

Mikan: si si es verdad pero no solos yo también estoy hay junto a sus dos hermanas menores y celine así que no piensen mal ni nada

Mami: si tu lo dices mikan-chan pero una nunca sabe jeje /Mikan: ya paren con eso!

-volviendo a la residencia yuki-

Rito: bueno supongo que tendré que hacer yo la comida /Lala: genial rito en la cocina

Rito: deséenme suerte! /Celine: vamos rito tu también eres buen cocinero!

Rito: si supongo intentare algo bueno y comestible, solo necesito algo de tiempo

Lala: si si! toma tu tiempo rito solo concéntrate en hacer la comida, nosotras estaremos viendo tele ¿no celine?

Celine: si! a estas horas si dan buenos programas en la televisión vamos a ver que hay!

Rito: claro déjenmelo todo a mi, no se preocupen tengo todo dominado por aquí!

Lala: creo que a esta hora dan algo sobre reliquias dame el control estoy segura que es por el 35 y el 48 veamos: D

Momo/Nana: volvimos! /Celine: bienvenidas! momo y nana!

Lala: bienvenidas como están y por que tardaron tanto?

Nana: si estamos bien y por que nos tardamos... eso mejor que momo te lo responda ahora...

Momo: si claro... nos demoramos un poco por que mi club de fans nos bloqueo un poco el paso, solo eso ^^

Nana: claro... nos bloqueo solo un poco el paso... por dios momo pusieron una barricada de cemento en nuestro camino cuatro en total se pasaron!

Momo: por favor nana no fue para tanto solo nos demoramos unos ocho minutos cálmate un poco

Rito: wau... en verdad creo que si se pasaron un poco... peor en fin llegaron bienvenidas chicas

Momo: oh! rito-san no te vi donde estabas!? /Rito: estaba en la cocina cocinando algo para la noche

Nana: genial! que estas cocinando rito!? /Rito: a bueno creo que voy a hacer sopa de miso con algo de carne asada para rellenar jaja

Nana: si suena muy bien, genial rito sigue con el buen trabajo /Rito: claro como digas...

Celine: momo nana vengan vamos a ver la tele todas juntas!

Momo/nana: si! -/Rito: claro...(claro y dejen al chico cocinando y solo, que lindo...)

-después de un rato-

Rito: lo logre... (espero que este bueno) -lo prueba- si supongo que esta bien aun que lo diga yo... chicas pueden poner la mesa la sopa ya esta lista!

Todas: Si! -/Rito: bien pongan cinco platos mikan me llamo y dijo que vendría en una hora a si que le deje algo para que coma cuando llegue

Lala: bien, siempre hay que dejar algo para los demás... ahora a comer

Todos: Aitadakimasu!

Nana: rito me pasan la carne asada? /Rito: claro ten -se la pasa- toma

Nana: gracias -comiendo- un! rito esto esta muy rico, lo lograste esta muy rico rito!

Rito: si gracias, aun que no sea tan bueno como el de mikan pero gracias igual por eso :)

Nana: no rito, creo que esta igual de bueno que el de mikan no te subestimes rito no lo ases mal deberías cocinar mas seguido o mejor junto a mikan

Momo: es verdad, ase mucho no veo que mikan-san y rito-san cocinas juntos y ustedes en equipo asen las cosas aun mejor que estando solos

Rito: si lose dos son mejor que uno no te preocupes pronto aremos equipo para hacer la sena cuando quieran :)

Celine: aaah... esta muy rico me gustaría poder cocinar como tú o mikan

-después de un rato-

Rito: aaah.. Bueno ya es hora de comer bueno me ire a dormir en fin ya se fueron momo y nana nos vemos mañana lala!

Lala: asta mañana rito yo lavare los platos! /Rito: gracias, me voy a dormir...-sube a su habitación- aaah, este día no estuvo tan mal pero igual estoy cansado, viva la regeneración! pero por mientras estoy muerto... -cae rendido en su cama- a dios mundo cruel, no espera!, ven a mi... riune! -trayendo a su arma personal- entonces en verdad si tienen una conciencia... me pregunto cuando poder hablar con tigo -mirándola por lo lados- me gustaría saber lo que piensas o cualquier cosa que me quisieras decir... pero ya tengo mucho sueño hoy mañana vere que puedo hacer con tigo, duerme bien riune... -de duerme-

-después de unas horas-

Riune: amo... usted en verdad en una gran persona... me alegra estar a su servicio príncipe, pero no tengo el valor para mostrarme... pero esta es la noche en que debo dar el primer paso... y ahora como se despierta a un príncipe, un... como lo debería hacer... no tengo idea como hacerlo -se tapa la cara- pero que voy a hacer! no tengo idea como despertar a mi amo!, que clase de arma propia soy... soy la peor! no tengo las actitudes para esto! -sentándose- que voy hacer soy una cobarde! no! confía en ti misma tu tienes todas las habilidades para esta proeza! solo confía en ti misma! tu puedes lograrlo! -se pasa y estira la mano- yo puedo!

Rito: (quien ase tanto ruido a esta hora... no espera esa voz proviene de mi habitación será... némesis!?) despertar! te tengo -y en medio de la oscuridad rito se lanza sobre riune sin saber quien era- dime quien eres y que ases aquí? -Poniendo filoso brazo en su cuello- responde! (pero quien es esta chica nunca la había visto antes trabajara para némesis?)

Riune: bueno... no era la manera que quería para nuestro primer encuentro físico de este grado pero primero podrías quitarte de encima amo?

Rito: claro -la deja- pero que es esa cosa de ¿amo? dime eres de la gente de némesis... =.=

Riune: no claro que no yo estoy de tu lado amo, veras amo yo soy... riune tu espada... riune tu arma personal gusto en conocerte por lo menos cara a cara

Rito: enserio mi arma personal... -viéndola de pies a cabeza- (lo que vio rito era una chica de la altura de mikan un poco mas y con un poco de mas medidas que ella con pelo largo tanto como el de lala con ojos negros y cabello azul como su espada) en verdad eres tu... -alzando su mano-

Riune: si soy yo amo -tomando la mano de rito- es un honor poder verte después de tanto tiempo -con una cara de alegría-

Rito: si yo también estoy muy feliz de poder verte por fin riune... pero por que dices después de tanto tiempo?

Riune: si supongo que aun no lee esa parte del libro que le debió haber dado su padre, entonces yo se lo diré

Rito: bueno supongo que no e podido terminarlo por que aun estoy estudiando... pero dime que quieres decir

Riune: con gusto amo, vera cuando un rirse llega a una edad determinada se une con su arma personal y en ese lapsus de tiempo los dos pueden interactuar asta poder verse las caras otra ves en ese tiempo nosotros estamos en un sueño profundo asta que llega el momento

Rito: eso era... entonces estoy muy feliz de verte otra vez... a pasado mucho... (como le digo que no la recuerdo... no! eso seria muy malo mejor lo dejo a si...) y dime ahora que debo hacer ahora?

Riune: nada en realidad... ya estas casi listo solo queda que hagasmos la fraccion elemental la quieres hacer ahora amo

Rito: si... creo que esto listo, vamos hacerlo -juntan sus manos- solo te pido que me ayudes en esto riune

Riune: si! con mucho gusto amo por eso estoy aqui yo te pertenesco lo que sea que me pidas lo are lo mas rapido posible y mas estoy a tu total dispocision

Rito: muy bien comencemos... -entonces los 2 juntaron su fuerza para crear las fracciones- solo un poco mas

Riune: amo! ya eliguio sus elementos!? /Rito: si ya lo ise ahora terminemos con esto -dando el ultimo empujon- ya termina!

Riune: ya esta listo! lo logramos amo! :D /Rito: enserio? o.u

Riune: claro que si ahora solo tienes que ponermelas en mi forma de espada solo tienes que llamarme para hacerlo, aslo ahora

Rito: claro... ven a mi riune! -eso convierte a riune a su forma de berrut blade- bien ahora como dijo el libro... pon las piedras y tu espada juntas y concentra tu energuia y listo... supongo, ahora vamos! -juntando su poder para efectuar la fracmacion- increible... se ve un mejor que antes -la espada no cambio en su forma fisica solo que ahora la cubria una aura azul pura y su mango tenia una luz turquesa- es hermosa... riune liberate!

Riune: lo lograste amo, como lo pense eres genial amo me siento,... mas fuerte! tu no lo sientes amo

Rito: si lo siento este es el poder del agua y el hielo es asombroso... oye ruine tu ropa ahora es luminusente es genial te ves bien -la ropa de ruine era como una ropa seremonial pero su falda era corta y sus mangas igual de color azul y celeste con partes blancas- supongo que todo esta listo

Riune: si! tu entrenamiento total esta totalmente terminado amo, felicidades!

Rito: gracias riune no lo hubiera logrado tan rapido sin ti eres genial

Riune: para nada amo la mision de un arma personal es servirle a su amo asta el fin de sus días ese es el gran deseo de una arma personal solo vivimos para hacer realidad todos sus deseos y anelos solo para eso amo

Rito: waoo... ya veo aun a si gracias riune,... ahora dime riune una A.P(arma personal) puede ya sabes hacer despertar a otra? como influenciarlas para que despierten?

Riune: no lo siento amo eso no se puede lo unico que puede hacer que una A.P despierte es su mismo amo nada mas todo queda en sus lasos y sentimientos mas fuertes mejor, pero... ¿por que pregunta eso amo?

Rito: bueno solo queria saberlo... y ver si podiamos ayudar a mikan y yui a despertar sus A.P pero veo que no puedo hacer nada por ellas... *bosteso* aaah... ya tengo mucho sueño... y fue muy bueno para una noche mañana no hoy! es viernes necesito mas fuerza para un viernes a si que buenas noches ruine -se duerme-

Riune: buenas noches amo!, yo are guardia para proteger su sueño toda la noche o el tiempo necesario para que la concrete!

Rito: (demonios esta hablando enserio estoy seguro! en verdad es persistente! mejor me duermo de una ves ella de encargara de todo!) -se duerme-

Riune: un... estara comodo en esa pocision? si talves si o no... ah! por dios esto es dificil! mejor lo dejo a si, si el decidio dormir en esa pocision a si de debe estar bien solo lo dejare hay, si a si esta bien!

-al día siguiente-

Despertador: ararararararara ararara rio! "sendo sada miooo!"

Rito: no! -lo detiene- esto perdio el sentido ase mucho acaso esta conectado con la radio o ¿algo asi? riune!? donde estas... -mira a sus piernas y hay estaba riune dormida sobre sus piernas- entonces al final se durmio... supongo que no la puedo despertar... *susurro* ruine regresa* ahora duerme bien desaparece por ahora... regresa y descansa! bien no la desperte... desperte demonios momo no se tardara en venir!

Momo: rito...-saaaann? riiitooo-saann? entonces esta dormido perfecto! /Rito: demonios estoy seguro que planea algo extraño que voy hacer!?

Momo: hey rito-san como hoy me toca despertarte no hay problema con que alguien me interrunpa asi que todo estara bien, rito-saan despierta

Rito: aan... momo? buenos días... /Momo: buenos dias rito-san como estas -sobre el-

Rito: un... si estoy bien momo, pero podrias quitarte de encima ¿por favor?

Momo: nooo seria aburrido asi solo intenta quitarme de encima y ya no lo estare sera facil claro si lo intentas de verdad

Rito: si! -la empuja- listo ahora comencemos el día oye momo me voy a cambiar te molestaria salir de mi cuarto por favor

Momo: no claro que no, no me molestaria quedarme aqui un rato mas

Rito: eso no importa, solo sal de aqui! /Momo: que aburrido rito-san! -salinedo del cuarto-

Rito: como sea!... por favor, supongo que esa es mi manera normal de despertar siempre pero creo que me pase un poco, un... na estara bien comencemos esto la reunion cada dia esta mas cerca falta dos semana y seis días poco tiempo aun que mi entrenamiento ya termino aun tengo que ayudar a mikan y a yui, a si que croe que aun me queda un poco de camino... pero que se puede hacer, sigamos con esto asta el final!

**Fin del capitulo 14**

**proximo capitulo ayuda a tu familia y la oportunidad de la oscuridad no puedes cambiarla tan rapido! esa es la unica pista que dare dejen comentarios!**


	15. Cap 15 la calma antes de la tormenta

**siguiendo la historia es hora de dar algo de espacio a la oscuridad, veamos que se me ocurre en la marcha u.u ...**

Nemesis: bien mea hay que recapitular los ultimos eventos... que a sido lo mas importante en los combates con Yuki Rito tu que dices mea...

Mea: un... a recordar... creo que primero su forma de ataque es algo unica, estoy segura que tiene un nombre...

Nemesis: si buen punto, su estilo de pelea es muy raro creo que parece que esta haciendo algun tipo de estilo libre al bailar utilisa sus piernas para hacer agarres y darnos contra el piso! -golpeando su palma con su puño- y baam!, eso duele mucho, tiene un estilo bastante singular...

Mea: buen punto,... sin contar su resistencia sobre humana y que puede lanzar espinas de... hueso creo que son muy duras a decir verdad y da saltos brutales es horrible en verdad su poder

Nemesis: si... es fuerte, resistente y rapido... y utilisa su espada es muy dura... un... su espada estoy segura que debe tener algun poder especial esa espada...

Mea: su espada... un...(la espada de rito-senpai... es la primera ves que veo una de esa forma, pero ultimamente no e visto espadas tan unicas la ultima fue... esa espada maldita!) amo!

Nemesis: que pasa mea? se te ocurrio alguna idea!?

Mea: si! las puertas del conocimientos se abren ante mis ojos! es increible! ya suficiente! amo recuelda esa espada maldita llamada "Vladikz" esa puede que sea nuestra clave!

Nemesis: eres increiiible mea! muy bien! es una gran idea! /Mea: gracias amo!

Nemesis: O.O mea... eres una increible y gran geniiiiooo! si si si! esa es nuestra clave la espada vladikz es la llave para hacer que rito se sume a nosotras y con rito a nuestro lado el caso de Konjiki No Yami sera un juego de bebes! sera totalmente facil! muy bien... la espada maldita esta en la mancion Tenjoin... ja sera muy facil que tal si lo hacemos ¿este día?

Mea: hoy día tengo escuela amo que tal por la tarde? ¿siiiiiii?

Nemesis: bien.. -tocandose la frente- supongo que podemos esperar para la tarde supongo que tendre que practicar un poco estoy segura de que Yuki Rito no se perdera esta fiesta...

Mea: no lo dudo... bueno nos vemos maestro! /Nemesis: si... supongo que debere practicar un poco de baile para esta fiesta

-en camino a la escuela-

Rito: aaah... por fin el fin de semana jaja /Lala: Si! pero no entiendo toda la felicidad que tienes por el fin de semana rito :)

Rito: es que en el fin de semana lala no tenemos que ir a la escuela y podemos estar tranquilos en casa o salir sin ninguna molestia...

Lala: ya veo si es un buen punto rito creo que te comprendo mejor aaah pero hay tantas cosas que le da felicidad a los humanos que es dificil de memorisar todas

Rito: memorisar? no es necesario eso lala solo son simples acciones o eventos que causan la felicidad nada raro solo es eso un gran sentimiento que surge cuando menos lo espera o mas lo esperas

Lala: ya veo cada sentimiento es unico en verdad rito /Rito: si... es verdad lala

Yami: buenos días Yuki Rito y Princesa lala, como estan?

Lala: ho! yami buenos días si estoy muy bien por el fin de semana no rito?

Rito: claro! el fin de semana de ma energuia extra! jaja pero si estoy bien y tu yami?

Yami: si me encuentro en todas mis facultades a si que si creo que me encuentro bien... pero no deberías apurarse un poco sus clases comienzan en... siete minutos ¿no se darán prisa?

Rito: demonios es verdad, demonos prisa lala vamos! mas rápido! /Lala: si!, tanto hablar no nos dimos cuenta de la horaaa!

Rito: gracias yami nos vemos luego! a dios! /Lala: gracias yami!

-entonces los dos se fueron con prisa a la escuela-

Rito: si lo logras, nos estamos volviendo expertos en evitar llegar tarde, un poco mas y esto será un oficio...

Lala: tranquilo rito, pero deberías poner tu despertador un poco mas temprado, no crees?

Rito: si.. tu también lala nos despertamos casi a la misma hora esta mañana...

Haruna: buenos días yuki-kun, lala-san /Rito: un? ah buenos días sarenji

Lala: buenos días haruna! como estas!? /Rito: como siempre tan alegre u.u

Haruna: si muy bien lala-san y tu parece que estas mas animada de lo normal lala-san ¿paso algo?

Lala: ah? no nada es que es fin de semana por eso estoy feliz no rito!? /Rito: si.. viva el fin de semana...

Haruna: ya veo... si supongo que los fines de semana escolar animan a todos

Rito: si!... sobre todo a lala pero aun sin eso ella de por si sola ya es muy animada, pero creo que esto fue un extra...

Haruna: wao yuki-kun eso fue una respuesta muy concretra /Rito: tu crees? a entonces gracias por su apreciación señorita

Haruna: no fue nada señor solo fue evidente /Rito: gracias

Rito/Haruna: -los dos se miran- jajaja /Rito: pero que clase de manera hablar fue esa jajaja

Haruna: la verdad no tengo idea pero es muy graciosa jajaja /Rito: si muy graciosa jajajaja ya bueno bueno suficiente

Yui: hey rito-kun, haruna-san que es todo ese ruido? /Rito: yui, no no es nada solo hicimos una buena broma perdon

Haruna: si yui-san solo fue una buena broma nada mas /Yui: por dios ustedes dos, a esta bien no importa ya todos a sus carpetas!

Honekawa: gracias kotegawa-san como siempre eres muy responsable /Yui: no fue nada sensei!

Rito: (jum... se nota que honekawa-sensei le tiene algo de aprecio a yui, bueno eso no es de extrañarse tiene altas notas y siempre trae el orden a situaciones descontroladas eso me agrada es genial que yui este de nuestro lado pero mejor que yo siga en mi mismo lado aun no se que pueda tener en mente nemesis, no hay que bajar la guardia en ningun momento...)

Riune: (amo en verdad usted aprecia mucho a sus compañeras ¿no es a si?)

Rito: (si eso creo es que, pero esta bien todas ellas son muy buenas no esta mal decirlo en verdad)

Riune: (en verdad usted amo si es una alma noble) /Rito: (alma noble... quien sabe gracias riune)

-en el primer descanso-

Rito: aaah... por fin a tomar el aliento (creo que esta ves me quedare aqui en el salon)

Saruyuma: hey rito!, me sorprende que no te allas ido a la asotea solo

Rito: aaah si por que no quedarme hoy día tranquilo en el salon /Saruyuma: bien!, a si se habla rito ya te extrañaba aqui avajo sabes sin ti las cosas no son lo mismo rito

Rito: vamos no es para tanto solo fueron un par de semanas, nada mas

Saruyuma: aun asi me senti muy solo! /Rito: en verdad esta exagerando mucho...

Saruyuma: si tienes rason ya fue suficiente, creo que me degrade demasiado u.u

Rito: es suficiente, pero bueno ya estoy aqui a si que animate y se el saruyuma de siempre

Saruyuma: si señor! y ahora dime ritooo que tanto asias alla arriba en la asotea?

Rito: nada no asia nada!, solo queria algo de paz nada mas, sabes casi nadies sube y puedo estar tranquilo

Saruyuma: siii pero por esa misma rason se pueden hacer cientos de cosas casi lo que sea rito!

Rito: callate! -tapandole la boca a saruyuma- no e echo nada solo comia y me echaba a dormir nada mas

Saruyuma: hmp hmp! digo si si! solo fue una broma /Rito: tus bromas no dan risa sabes...

Saruyuma: ya, si entendi no te gustan esa clase de bromas... por dios rito te estas tomando las cosas mas enserio ultimamente...

Rito: perdon, solo es que me an pasado un par de cosas fuera de lo comun eso es todo, nada mas

Saruyuma: si te creo sabiendo que tipo de vida tienes no me sorprenderia, yo digo que solo te relajes un poco y las cosas correran

Rito: en verdad te tomas las cosas muy a la ligere saruyuma -.- /Saruyuma: a que se puede hacer a si soy yo

Rito: si... lose aaaahhhh *bosteso* pero eso no importa a si eres tu amigo /Saruyuma: gracias!

Timbre: ranranranranranranran! /Rito: wao... por fin sono normal... bien

Saruyuma: ah?, si... ya era hora... /Rito: hmmp! *estirandose* se acabo! hhmmp! fue algo rapido

Saruyuma: siii... eso creo, pero eso pasa cuando te diviertes el tiempo pasa volando wiiii...

Rito: uun... si eso es verdad ( aun mas rapido cuando peleas por tu vida) que molesto... u.u

Honekawa: muy bien chicos... tomen asiento... /Todos: Si!

Rito: (un... en verdad quedarme aqui en el salon es mejor que ir a la asotea creo aqui puedo evitar encuentros no deseados si supongo que el salon tambien tiene lo suyo aaah por fin un descanso tranquilo, muy bien pero ¿que es eso?)

-habia una nota en el escritorio de rito-

Rito: de quien es? -la abre con algo de prisa- veamos...

Nota: rito-san necesito hablarte de algo por favor sube a la asotea el proximo descanso, es sobre tu ya sabes que esta nota la escribio Kotegawa Yui

Rito: (ya veo era de yui... pero no era nada necesario escribir todo tu nombre completo... por favor,... bien! subire el proximo descanso) (acepto!) -poniendo el pulgar en alto(y) para que lo mire yui-

Yui: que alivio... acepto gracias a dios... (y)

Lala: (pero que estan haciendo los esos dos ¿los pulgares en alto? si ellos lo asen yo tambien lo are) rito! (y)

Rito: (no puede ser lala esto no es un juego) /Saruyuma: yo tambien me uno (y)

Risa: si el puede yo tambien (y) /Mio: no se olviden de mi :P (y)

Los demas: nosotros tambien! (y)

Honekawa: chicos?... yo tambien participo (y) /Rito: (no puede ser! como terminaron las cosas a siii!)

Mea: sabes nana por alguna rason tengo ganas de alsar mi pulgar... (y)

Nana: un... eso es muy raro pero supongo que si lo asemos las dos al mismo tiempo sera menos raro (y)

Mea: si! muy bien pensado nana-san! /Momo: chicas que estan asiendooo!?

Rito: (que es esta extraña sensacion que recorre todo mi cuerpo!)

-en el segundo descanso!-

Timbre: klanklanklanklan! "choi so jedan!" (Yo: si viste los especiales de SNK entenderas)

Rito: ahora si estoy seguro que paresia una campana... (eso fue tan familiar...)

Saruyuma: pero que clases de tonos le ponen al timbre ahora... /Rito: no lose... bueno me voy a arriba nos vemos

Saruyuma: hey rito no te ibas a quedar!? /Rito: perdon!, pero se presento algo!... yui?

Yui: por aqui rito-san! -alsando la mano- me da gusto que hallas venido

Rito: gracias,... pero lo que sea por esta clase de cosas yui,... bien ahora dime que quieres preguntar?

Yui: gracias rito-kun, bien aqui esta mi pregunta... ya as podido hablar con tu espada!?

Rito: (pero que pregunta tan directa es esa...) si ya e podido hablar con ella asta puedo pedirle que tome forma fisica quieres ver?

Yui: enserio!? si por favor as que tu espada tome forma fisica, por favor!

Rito: bien entiendo... riune... liberate! /Riune: buenas tardes amo!, que es lo que desea? -sentada de rodillas-

Rito: buenos tardes riune -agachandose un poco- no no deseo nada levantate por favor, veras solo queria mostrarte

Riune: esta bien, no importa para lo que me traiga el amo yo ire no importa lo que sea

Yui: waooo... en verdad es muy educada y linda ala ves...

Riune: uhm? disculpa y tu quien eres? una amiga del amo? o una enemiga? -sacando su espada- (Yo: es la misma berrut blade, aclarare algo las armas que pueden utilisar las A.P son ellas mismas en su forma de espada, lanza, oz o lo que sea)

Yui: no no! te equibocas yo soy una amiga de rito-kun! /Rito: si es verdad riune!, no necesitas sacar un arma o algo a si ella es mi amiga yui por ella te invoque nada mas, veras ella tambien es una rirse a si que no pasa nada, tranquila riune...

Riune: un... bien! si el amo lo dice que lo creere, a si que otra rirse aparte de mikan-san... ya veo, bien! entonces te puede decir yui-san?

Yui: yui-san? si claro por mi esta muy bien, yo te puedo decir riune-chan?

Riune: no perdon podria remplasar el ¿"chan" por "san"? ¿si no fuera mucha molestia?

Yui: (en verdad se puso muy seria solo por eso) claro... si a si tu lo deseas ¿riune-sen?

Riune: gracias por tu comprencion, a si me gusta mas y creo que suena mejor

Yui: bien... si tu lo dices (esta chica esta llena de sorpresas en verdad!)

Rito: (al parecer si puede ser aun mas seria aun... pero que clase de amo soy que no sabe ni la personalidad de su a.p) que bueno que se lleven bien... no vas a preguntar nada mas yui?

Yui: ah? si si! dime riune-s-san... pudes sentir algo en mi espada?... no se sentir si pudiese despertar en poco tiempo o algo a si?

Riune: uuunnn... si, supongo que puedo hacer algo a si... pero primero necesito tocar tu a.p para determinar si si o no puedes traerla? nooo?

Yui: ah!? si claro que puedo! no desconfies de mis habilidades! claro que puedo! liberate cetip! -trayendo su espada- ves te dije que si podia!

Riune: claro si tu lo dices... bien ahora dejame ponerle una mano en sima /Yui: esta bien...

Riune: veamos... -pone su mano sobre cetip- uunn... u.u si... en verdad si laso no esta mal yo creo que solo es cuestion de tiempo a si que solo ten confiansa en ti misma

Yui: ya veo... confiansa en mi misma... esta bien gracias riune-san /Riune: no hay de que

Rito: bueno ahora lo sabes yui solo confia en ti mista y a comer! ase un buen rato me estoy guardando esta hambre -abriendo su bento- muchas gracias mikan y buen provecho!

Riune: amo!, no quiere que le ayude a comer como darle sus alimentos directos a su boca!?

Rito: a bueno... -mirando la cara de riune- (si en verdad quiere esto..) claro si tu quieres...

Riune: claro que si! yo estoy aqui para servirle todos los días no importa que sea! ahora diga, aaahh

Rito: aaahh... (creo que en verdad esto la ase muy feliz y es mas facil para mi y sin contar que una linda chica aga eso por mi es genial! aun que a decir verdad esto ya me a pasado antes... pero igual es genial!)

Yui: hey rito-kun... di aaah... (es mas vergososo de lo que crei pero esto no esta mal! debo seguir!) vamos di aaah...

Rito: esta bien! aaahh... (no puede ser tambien tu yui! por favor que termine rapido el descanso!) chicas creo que ya estoy lleno

Riune: no lo creo amo aun puedo sentir el vacio y asta que no este sadisfecho no parare a si que abra la boca y siga masticando de lo demas me encargo yo para eso estoy aqui y no necesito nada de ayuda yui-san

Yui: no no es ninguna molestia riune-san yo puedo seguir asta el final y mas si es necesario n.n

Rito: vamos chicas ya fue suficiente... /Yui: por favor rito-kun no te molestes para mi no es ninguna molestia hacer algo como esto

Riune: por favor! esto es trabajo para alguien como yo conosco perfectamente a mi amo yo soy la indicada para esto en, absoluto! ahora di aah- espera ya no hay mas comida...

Rito: si eso queria decirles... ahora si no necesitan hacer nada ya estoy lleno ahora solo quiero descansar

Riune: muy bien puede arrecostarse en mi regaso si quiere amo! /Rito: ss-i esta bien...

Yui: (demonios! creo que esta ves perdi!) /Riune: esta bien no amo?

Rito: si esta muy bien riune.. no te hubieras molestado... /Riune: no por mi esta muy bien!

Rito: bien... -se arecuesta- ya... (maldicion! como termino a si!? en verdad no esperaba esto... pero si en verdad el regaso de riune es comodo... creo que me podria dormir a si... pero no! tengo que estar despierto esto solo durara un par de minutos a lo mucho!)

- siete minutos depues...-

Rito: (demonios! fue mucho mas de lo que yo esperaba! perdon riune ya te deben doler mucho las rodillas en verdad lo siento!) creo que ya termino el descanso... -se levanta- perdon riune te deben estar doliendo las ridillas por mi culpa en verdad lo siento u.u

Riune: no claro que no amo yu nunca sentiria tan bajo nivel de dolor o incomodidad y si a si fuera lo neutralisariamos en un segundo concentrando nuestra energuia en la zona afectada y listo como si nada

Rito: ya veo... en verdad no me paras de sorprender riune...

Yui: sabes rito-kun podrias guardarte esas sorpresas si leyeras mas tu libro guia mas a menudo...

Rito: si... deveria leerlo mas seguido, bueno riune regresa!

Riune: asta la proxima amo, asta la proxima yuuiii-saaannn... n.n

Yui: por alguna razon se me eriso todos los bellos de la piel que miedo...

Rito: si... (demonios! a mi tambien me dio miedo en verdad ella puede ser algo tenebrosa...)

-saltandonos a la hora de salida!...-

Rito: aaah... por fin ya es hora de volver a casa, de una ves (si fue un buen día y muy tranquilo si estuvo muy bien este día)

Lala: hey rito! vamos juntos a casa rito!? /Rito: claro vamos juntos a casa lala! :)

Lala: genial! momo y nana nos estan esperando abajo vamos un poco mas rapido /Rito: bien!

Momo: rito-senpai! ane! por aqui! /Lala: ya las vimos! vamos rito corre un poco!

Rito: aahh lalaa... no siempre tienes que jalarme para que corra lala!

Lala: si si, pero mayormente no correr por ti solo rito a si que yo te doy un empujon /Rito: si claro...

Momo: hola rito-seenpaii como estuvo tu día? /Rito: si estuvo muy bien supongo y el tuyo momo?

Momo: a si mi día estuvo muy bien como siempre en clase de natación nana a la cabeza ¿no nana?

Nana: bueno... creo que si! en verdad creo que soy buena en natación soy casi como un pez en el agua ¿no crees rito?

Rito: bueno la verdad es que nunca te e visto nadar nana pero confio en lo que dicen tu y momo eres genial nana

Nana: ya veo gracias, sabes... talves un día puedas verme nadar rito ¿t-te gustira? /Rito: si con mucho gusto

Nana: b-bien cuando lo veas veras que soy la mejor! /Rito: claro no lo dudo ni un segundo

Lala: waju! veo que en verdad todos tubimos un buen día a si en marcha a si a casa! marchen!

Rito: sabes lala no tienes que caminar todo el tiempo a si asta casa... /Lala: la verdad es que no pero es muy divertido!

Peke: como siempre lala-sama le ve divercion a todo lo que ella haga o vea /Nana: si a si es ane... nunca cambia..

Rito/Momo: no en lo mas minimo... /Lala: andando!

-serca a la mansion tenjoin-

Nemesis: muy bien mea... la espada vladikz esta dentro de la mansion en una voveda en verdad sera muy facil sacarla de hay...

Mea: enserio? yo creia que el imperio deviluke se la habia llevada y la tenia a su cuidado

Nemesis: no por suerte no se la llevaron esos tontos, gracias a los terminos legales de la tierra no pudieron a hora esa esa espada maldita esta casi en nuestras manos

Mea: a eso es genia,... y bien amo puedo comensar con esta "fiesta"?

Nemesis: claro pero habra que esperar para el baile principal pero por mientras calentemos un poco a si que comiensa tu mea...

Mea: con mucho gusto... -creando un cañon con su mano derecha- es hora de comensar!, fuego!

Nemesis: muy bien... espero que te aya llegado la invitacion Yuki Rito... /Mea: en verdad se tomo enserio lo del tema sarcastico de fiesta ¿no amo?

Nemesis: que se puede decir se me vino la idea a la cabeza y no estuvo ¿mal no?

Mea: si tiene rason fue creativo... fuego! /Nemesis: tantas ideas... ahora solo falta que vengas tu Yuki Rito mi invitado principal y pareja de baile! /Mea: si esa tampoco no estuvo mal /Nemesis: gracias n.n

-ya casi llegando a la residencia Yuki a una cuadra-

Rito: uhmp? (pero que es eso suena como si algo a lo lejos hubia estallado... no algo lo iso estallar pero que esta pasando... talves deba revisar...)

Lala: pasa algo rito? /Rito: no nada es que me olvide algo, ustedes vallan a casa! yo ire despues -corriendo-

Lala: esta bien! pero no te demores demaciado! /Rito: siii!

Nana: por dios ese rito en verdad nunca cambia... /Momo: bueno es por que a si es el nana...

Rito: bien ya no me pueden ver a si que ire un poco mas rapido -sacando sus espinas en las piernas- vamos mas rapido! -tomando impulso- ja!

Saki: pero esta pasando aqui!? kyyaa Rin: saki-sama cuidado -la cubre detras de un arbol- ven aya!

Aya: si aya voy! -se lanza- pero que es lo que esta pasando? /Rin: no tengo idea pero parece que estamos vajo ataque...

Aya: pero quien podria atacarnos!? /Saki: no tengo idea... /Rin: yo tampoco

Rito: pero que a pasado a aqui? (un momento esta es la casa de) tenjoin-senpai! pero que esta pasando? nesecito ver mas -salta- esto es muy malo... (los disparos bienen del este pero ¿quien sera?) -agudisa su mirada- es mea.. y nemesis tenian que ser... pero esta ves se pasaron que querran ¿aqui?

Nemesis: ah! por fin vino mea tu sige asustando a su triste resistencia yo ire a hablar con yuki rito /Mea: si!

Rito: nemesis por que le estas haciendo esto al hogar de tenjoin-senpai!?

Nemesis: hay dos rasones la primera es un secreto por ahora ;) y la segunda es para que tu vinieras creo que eso es suficiente

Rito: si talves pero te digo que le digas a mea que deje de disparar alguien puede salir herido!

Nemesis: bien lo are!, mea deja de dispararles pero ahora ataca fisicamente creo que deberias cubrirte un poco la cara y cambiar el color de tu cabello

Mea: como diga amo -creando un bosas negro alrededor de su boca y nariz y cambiando el color de su pelo a negro- con eso sera suficiente ahora a cortar - creado 6 cuchillas de su pelo- que divertido!

Nemesis: listo ahora solo dañaremos su jardin pero si quieres detenernos ven y juega con migo un rato -creando un par de cuchillas que salian de sus muñecas- ven! -en el jardin de la mansion-

Rito: bien aya voy (despertar) ven riune -trallendo su berrut blade- a ya voy! -dando un gran salto asia nemesis-

Aya: parece que los disparos pararon... /Saki: si... pero algo esta destrullendo el gardin...

Rin: parese que solo cambiaron la larga distancia al cuerpo a cuerpo eso podria ser mas peligroso hay que movernos...

Rito: toma! -dandole una patada a nemesis- /Nemesis: en verdad pareces un poco mas molesto ahora...

Rito: si es verdad es que no me gusta que ataques a mis amigos! -lansandole espinas a nemesis-

Nemesis: esas espinas! -logra bloquearlas- toma esto! -atacando frontalmente a rito-

Rito: tu tambien estas algo molesta -detiene el ataque- o sera otra cosa -asiendola retroceder- aah!

Nemesis: si pueda que si -poniendo mas fuerza- aah! /Rito: ya veremos... -separandose- dime nemesis que es la primera rason por la que estas aqui! -lanzando mas espinas- ja!

Nemesis: ya lo sabras solo espera -creando una pared- es cuestion de tiempo! -lanzado un ataque de latigo-

Rito: maldicion! -protegiendose con una capa de espinas- (lo que sea que este planeando no puedo dejar que lo logre...) nemesis -saltando- lo que sea que quieras no lo tendras -apollandoce en sus manos y haciendo una patada de cabra- tenga para que se entretenga!

Nemesis: pero que? aaah! sigo pensando que su estilo de batalla es muy raro! -choca contra la pared- maldicion...

Rito: raro, singular o unico pero igual me sirve de mucho... ahora vamos por mea

Mea: en verdad su defensa es patetica! no molesten! -destrullengo el campo con un cuchillaso- y no molesten mas...

Saki: parese que la pelea que habia por la izquierda termino pero aun sigue la destruccion por el medio...

Rin: bien,... aya tu quedate al lado de saki-sama yo ire a ver que pasa en realidad... /Aya: si!, ten mucho cuidado rin-chan!

Mea: rito-senpai veo que mando a el amo asta la pared tu si sabes bailar senpai

Rito: bailar? pero de que estas hablando... como sea mea deja de destruir todo!

Mea: lo siento rito-senpai ni por ti me detendria son ordenes de mi amo a si lo siento no me detendre y no interrumpa mas senpai -apuntandole con su cañon- asta luego -dispara-

Rito: oh mierda! -crea un muro para bloquear el disparo- no creo que resista mucho... es fuerte...

Mea: vamos senpai ya deja de peliar! /Rito: ni loco! (ruine: amo atrapala con tus espinas llega asta ella por debajo de la tierra!)

Rito: buena idea!, gracias riune! terra espinas -poniendo sus manos en la tierra- solo resiste un poco mas... te tengo -enrreda sus raices-espinas en la pierna de mea- y para abajo! -jalandola-

Mea: no puede ser por debajo de la tierra!? aaahh!

Rito: ahora: -retira el muro y salta sobre mea- te atrape -embolviendola en un capullo- te tengo... y ahora nemesis... -mira a la pared- pero donde esta? (tendre que buscarla y estar atento...)

Rin: hey tu pero que estas haciendo!? /Rito: mierda es kujo-senpai (no puedo dejar que me reconosca -cambia el color de su pelo a negro y sus ojos rojos- (sera suficiente...) si!?

Rin: espera... tu eres el de la otra ves en la escuala... tu as echo todo esto? dime

Rito: no no fue yo fueron ella y otra chica que acabo de perder... pero no te preocupes la atrapare a ella tambien

Rin: ya veo muchas gracias por eso! /Rito: no fue nada ellas son mis enemigos pero lo agradesco ahora ven con migo necesitare que alguien me guie asta el cuarto mas segura de esta mansion

Rin: un guia? pero para que necesitas llegar asta la bobeda? /Rito: creo que la chica que aun no e atrapado quiere algo que esta dentro de esa bobeda, tienes alguna idea de que cosa importante pueda haber que no sea dinero o joyas y esa cosas...

Rin: que no sea dinero o joyas... unos jarones antiguos y pinturas y una espada extraña... ¿eso te dio una idea?

Rito: una espada extraña,... si! (ahora que recuerdo aqui esta la espada maldita vladikz eso es lo que debe querer nemesis!) ya se lo que quiere... ahora por favor guiame asta esa bobeda tenemos poco tiempo

Rin: esta bien confio en ti ven es por aqui! /Rito: claro voy tras de ti!

Nemesis: una puerta gigante blindada por favor... -crea una cuchilla- veamos si resiste eso jaaa! -crea una gran cuchilla y corta la puerta como pan- todo para eso que simple ahora a buscar esa esquiva espada... veamos... oro, pinturas, mas oro, joyas, jarrones antiguos una espada negra, aun mas oro... bien hay esta por fin el plan esta completo... ahora ven Yuki Rito todo esta listo -sosteniedo la espada maldita con una funda-

Rito: (no se bien que quiera nemesis con la vladikz pero lo que sea no puedo dejar que la tenga) por favor vamos mas rapido! /Rin: esta bien sigueme!

**Fin del capitulo 15**

**proximo capitulo una cabeza revuelta **

**-perdon por publicarlo tan tarde es que se me fue el internet todo el fin de semana! por favor dejen comentarios!**


	16. Capitulo 16 en el borde de las sombras

**continuando con rin y rito tras némesis y la espada maldita vladikz, sigamos!**

Rito: (no se si llegare a tiempo antes que némesis encuentre la espada vladikz pero aun a si no puedo darme por vencido y si aun la tuviera yo se la quitaría...)

Rin: hey! la bóveda esta volteando la esquina espero que estés listo

Rito: claro que lo estoy corre! -pasando a rin- rin: pero que paso?

Rin: que? aaaah! la puerta de acero esta partida a la mitad! ¿pero como paso esto!?

Rito: fue un corte preciso... demonios ella ya debe tener la espada en su poder... kuj-j digo tu espera aquí esto en verdad puede ser peligroso...

Rin: que estas diciendo lo que sea que este adentro ataco la mansión de mi querida saki-sama yo iré con tigo

Rito: no puedo dejar que hagas esto... en verdad será muy peligroso hay adentro no puedo dejar que corras peligro ¿entiendes? -mirando fijamente a rin-

Rin: s-si... entiendo me quedare aquí pero prométeme que ganaras y vengaras a la mansión de saki-sama, dime que lo aras

Rito: si te lo prometo, te prometo que vengare a la mansión tenjoin ahora ve por tus amigas y diles que se alejen de la mansión ve corre todo estará bien -entrando dentro de la bóveda- (en verdad estoy muy preocupado que puede estar planeando némesis ahora...)

Mea: y ahora... como demonios podre salir de aquí! /Rin: ah? una vos? (ella debe ser una de las dos chicas que hicieron esto... no puedo dejar las cosas a si) hey tu me escuchas hay adentro!?

Mea: aah!? si te escucho por favor sácame de aquí, no puedo soportar un minuto mas por favor!

Rin: claro lo aria... si no hubieras destruido la casa donde vive saki-sama ahora quédate hay! -pateando- húndete aun mas húndete! muy bien y quédate hay! -se va-

Mea: hay no! no me dejes aquí enterrada! hey!? hay alguien hay!? a no puede ser!

Rito: némesis se que estas hay ahora sal y dime lo que tienes planeado!

Némesis: a por favor... si que no te gusta el misterio Yuki Rito... a bueno eso ya lo sabia... como sea sabes lo que tengo en mi mano ¿no es así?

Rito: si... supongo que esa debe ser la espada maldita vladikz,... ¿no es cierto?

Némesis: muy bien lo adivinaste a la primera, muy bien echo ahora supongo que quieres que te diga ahora por que la quiero ¿no?

Rito: claro que si!, ahora dime que tienes pensado para esa espada, tan sombría...

Némesis: a bueno te lo diré pero primero no quieres comer algo esta pelea te debe haber dado algo de hambre ¿no es verdad?

Rito: hambre ahora... si supongo que un poco... /Némesis: si genial! ten tengo un onigiri -bola de arroz- para ti ¿lo quieres? -se lo lanza-

Rito: si no esta mal -lo atrapa- no tiene nada adentro ¿si? /Némesis: eso me dolió un poco pero no no tiene nada adentro si quieres revisa tu mismo, esta bien

Rito: bien... -mirando por todos lados- (un... no veo nada extraño supongo que esta bien...) no le veo nada malo a comer... -lo empieza a comer- un.. no esta mal

Némesis: gracias yo misma lo hice, ves no tiene nada de malo /Rito: si supongo que no esta mal... ahora devuelve esa espada!

Némesis: lo siento me niego, la necesito para mi plan que debe estar por empezar en unos segundo ya lo veras Yuki Rito o mejor dicho, lo sentirás en poco tiempo...

Rito: deja de hablar yo tomare esa espada y detendré esto ven berrut blade! esto acabara ahora!

Némesis: esa espada tan singular... sabes la que tengo aquí es aun mas genial que la que tienes ahora ¿no la quieres?

Rito: me niego! esta es mi espada es casi parte de mi no definitivamente, es parte de mi! ahora deja espa- kak.. (pero que es esto mi cuerpo me duele.. casi no puedo mantenerme de pie... por que...) entonces si le pusiste algo

Némesis: pues eso esta muy claro no le puse nada adentro hornía el arroz de tu onigiri con la misma píldora que te di antes pero esta ves es un poco mas fuerte pero pronto pasara, es la verdad

Rito: maldita... (como no me di cuenta maldición!, desde el principio no debí aceptar esa comida maldición! me queda poco tiempo... no podre controlarme mikan.. yui! escuchen!) no podre aguantar mucho...

Némesis: ya deja de pelear Yuki Rito es inevitable, esto solo va por un camino, ya deja de pelear!

Rito: no me importa... no me importa lo que digas! no puedo dejar que esto pase! no me puedo rendir a si tan fácil! látigo de huesos! -rito salta y gira para atacar a némesis- no será tan fácil ahora!

Nemesis: como? -salta para esquivar el ataque- aun puede atacar? en verdad tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad Yuki Rito...

Rito: claro que si!, esto no terminara tan fácil! jiia! -lanzando dardos espinas-

Nemesis: no estas en tus mejores condiciones! -crea una defensa con su cabello- pero veo que aun tienes fuerzas... espero que con esto caigas! -crea un látigo con su cabello- ya deja de jugar! -lanza un ataque desde lo alto con su látigo- recibe esto! -ataca- jaaa!

Rito: aaah! -rito también crea un látigo y atrapa el de némesis- esto no esta bien... para ti! -lanzando a némesis contra las paredes- jaaa!

Nemesis: aaaaah! /Rito: se acabo! -salta y da un ultimo azote aun mas fuerte- aaah!

Nemesis: aaah! -choca contra el piso- no puede ser... (como es posible que este resistiendo tanto... es imposible...)

Rito: maldición... -se apoya sobre su rodilla- creo que eso fue todo... por lo menos los dos quedamos en el piso... (mikan yui!) pero ya no puedo mas... -cae al piso- aaah...

-lejos de hay en la residencia Yuki-

Mikan: que fue eso!? (creo que acabo de escuchar a rito pero donde!?) /Lala: estas bien mikan? pasa algo?

Mikan: no no es nada, todo esta bien lala-san... (estoy segura que escuche a rito, debe estar en problemas, debo ir con el!) lala-san voy a salir unos minutos si no te preocupes cuida que la comida no se queme dile a momo que lo termino por mi asta luego -sale de la casa- ahora tengo que rastrear a rito... (por donde esta... hay esta... pero esta al otro lado de la ciudad... no tengo otra alternativa, despertar) no hay tiempo que perder... (solo espera un poco rito!)

Yui: aah... por fin mi querida y suave cama... (pero no me puedo dormir solo me acostare para relajarme y esperar asta que este lista la comida?) yui! rito-kun? rito-kun donde estas!? no no esta por aquí... me acaba de llamar, debe estar en apuros tengo que ir con el! ni-san! ni-san!

Yuu: eh? que pasa yui? /Yui: ni-san es rito-kun esta en problemas! necesita nuestra ayuda ahora ven con migo, debemos ayudarlo!

Yuu: si lo entiendo, ahora vamos mas rápido mejor! /Yui: si! veamos... rito-kun esta un poco lejos de aquí -despertar- no hay tiempo que perder vamos ni-san! /Yuu: si vamos!

Mikan: rito! solo espera un poco mas! ya estoy en camino, solo espera un poco mas rito!

Rito: (lo siento mikan... no pude aguantar asta tu llegada perdón...)

Némesis: aah.. se cumplió pero estoy destruida me duele mucho la espalda pero aun tengo algo que hacer.. -se para y recoge la vladikz- esto es tuyo Yuki Rito -la desenvuelve y se queda clavada en el piso- ahora tómala que me desmayo ahora... nos vemos... -se desploma-

Rito: hey tranquila -la sostiene- en verdad te forzaste demasiado... buena chica... -le quita su cabello de la cara- creo que puedes descansar un poco lo hiciste bien... -tomando la vladikz- creo que solo puedo utilizar una espada fue un gusto riune nos veremos otro día -la clava en el piso- asta la próxima -se va con némesis en sus brazos a lo princesa- vámonos...

Mikan: bien! ya me falta poco! solo un poco mas rito! =.= ¿quienes están hay adelante? kotegawa-san? si es ella el debe ser su hermano, yui-san! kotegawa-san!

Yui: ah pero que pasa? espera es mikan! también estás aquí para ayudar a rito?

Mikan: si claro que si el es mi hermano pero no hay tiempo para esto sigamos!

Yuu: hola se que no hay tiempo pero sigamos avanzando mi nombre es kotegawa Yuu mucho gusto

Mikan: si mucho gusto mi nombre es mikan hermana de rito ¿yuu-san?

Yuu: genial es un placer mikan-san, ahora demonios prisa!

Rito: hey mea? estas despierta!? /Mea: claro que lo estoy ahora sácame de aquí!

Rito: si si dame un segundo -adsorbe- ya listo eres libre mea...

Mea: no creía que en verdad me ibas a liberar senpai... /Rito: pues si antes no pero ahora si pero no hay tiempo para eso ven vámonos...

Mikan: rito? (en verdad es el? si es el pero esa apariencia... no puede ser!) tenemos que ayudarlo! -corriendo hacia rito- rito!

Yui: mikan-san!? hey esperas mikan-san no es seguro! demonios! -yendo tras de mikan-

Yuu: en verdad no esperaba una situación como esta... tendré que entrar en acción...

Mikan: rito detente hay mismo ahora! /Rito: mikan? creo que llegaste un poco tarde

Mikan: de que estas hablando!? y... por que tienes a némesis a si en tus brazos? ¿ah?

Rito: ah bueno eso es fácil y te lo diré... bueno tuvimos una pequeña pelea los dos terminamos en el piso y todo eso pero ella resulto mas dañada y ahora la estoy llevando a su casa para que descanse y solo es eso no ¿mea?

Mea: si eso creo, aun que yo no vi esa pelea por que estaba atrapada, pero si supongo que eso paso

Mikan: a su casa? ¿Sabes donde vive!? /Yui: ¿por que no nos lo dijiste rito-kun!?

Rito: bueno,... por que estoy seguro que hubieran planeado algún ataque sorpresa o algo a si, solo eso u.u

Mikan: claro si hubiéramos planeado algo a si rito! ella es nuestra enemiga!, nos quiere ver muertos a todos de una ves!

Yui: mikan-san tiene razón! no nos cruzaríamos de brazos a esperar que nos vuelva a atacar!

Rito: si... ahora veo que si tenia razón gracias por aclarar mis puntos /Yuu: rito no tiene sentido ayudar al enemigo! déjala y ven con nosotros, ahora mismo no estas bien

Rito: hey yuu!, ase un rato estaba esperando a que hablaras ¿como as estado?

Yuu: si muy bien, esta semana tuve una sita con akiho-chan! y creo que salió muy bien gracias por preguntar, pero ese no es el punto rito! ven con nosotros te podemos ayudar!

Rito: wuuuaaa *bostezo* ya me cansaron con eso de ayudar y ayudar... no necesito su ayuda! ahora no me molesten mas y fuera de mi camino

Mikan: no podemos hacer eso rito, si tiene que ser por las malas estoy lista para esto! /Yui: yo también!

Yuu: si así tiene que ser yo también entrare a la pelea... /Rito: ... bien si es lo necesario a si será... ven vladikz!

Mikan: no puedo ser! entonces todo fue por eso! chicos tenemos que quitarle esa espada a rito!, de cualquier manera!

Rito: bien entonces sabes que hacer pero dame un segundo podre a némesis fuera del campo -se aleja- bien aquí será seguro -la deja- bien aquí estarás bien nos veremos luego... -vuelve- mea me ayudaras?

Mea: con mucho gusto senpai será genial hacer equipo con tigo, ahora andando!

Rito: si para mi también es genial, ahora mea encárgate de yuu yo me encargo de yui y mikan...

Mea: entiendo vamos! -Saltando asta yuu- un gusto conocerte! -Girando y dando una patada- ja!

Yuu: ah! maldición eres fuerte niña pero yo también tengo algunos trucos -despertar- ahora es mi turno!; aah!

Rito: se ve que están animados,... bien ahora nosotros espero que estén listas espero mucho de ti mikan ahora espero que estén listas, ahora vamos! onda de choque! espero que estén al nivel!

Mikan: cuidado! -empujando a yui- es la primera ves que veo que rito ataque con ese tipo ataques, se lo esta tomando muy enserio...

Yui: en verdad podía hacer ese tipo de ataques! /Rito: claro que si no me menosprecies! dardos de espinas!

Yui: defensa! -cubriéndose con sus espinas de los brazos- en verdad tiene mucha fuerza...

Mikan: si que la tiene a entrenado mucho las ultimas semanas no podemos tomar esto a la ligera!, hay que dar todo! tornado de espinas! -gira y dispara espinas hacia rito-

Rito: no esta mal! ja! -pisa y crea un muro- ¿es enserio mikan!? estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo mas

Yui: ven cetip! haya voy! -corre y rodea el muro de rito- perdóname rito-kun! -patea y le da un golpe a las costillas- perdón!

Rito: ach! -para su caída- entonces aran trabajo en equipo... si eso lo ase aun mas interesante -creando una cuchilla en su otro brazo- doble cuchilla! con esto bastara -salta- te tengo -gira y le da una patada- aun no están listas! -corre- remate! -patea a yui en el aire- jaa!

Mikan: yui-san noo!, no puede ser no tubo piedad, rito detente!

Rito: ya se los había dicho! no me detendré! ahora como dije espero mucho de ti mikan! prueba que en verdad puedes ser mi hermana -corre asta mikan- ahora demuéstramelo! -atacando con su espada- deja de esquivar y confróntame!

Mikan: no espera rito! -esquivando- esto no tiene que ser a si! /Rito: no me importa como deba ser si en verdad eres mi hermana demuéstralo -pisa el piso y golpea a mikan- que pena! -patea- eso es todo!?

Yui: mikan-san! no puede ser... rito-kun! tienes que parar esto! /Rito: lo siento me no quieo ahora tu muéstrame que puedes hacer yui..

Yui: muy bien rito-kun veo que no podemos hablar, en verdad no estoy bien con esto... aya voy! -corriendo hacia rito- voy por ti! cierra vertical! -gira por la tierra cortando todo- aaahh!

Rito: si en verdad me sorprendes, -esquivando- a si que es un ataque continuo... y gira y gira... pero ese ataque tiene una gran debilidad... tu eje de rotación! -esquiva y patea en medio de la cierra- y a si de fácil y no te vuelvas a parar -dispara tabiques- pero que aburrido... hey mea como te va?

Mea: si supongo que estoy bien esta pelea esta muy interesante no ¿mi enemigo?

Yuu: sabes tengo un nombre de verdad yo me llamo yu- /Mea: no me importa!

Yuu: aah! en verdad es muy directa y fria! /Mea: noo, solo con los que me dan dolor de cabeza senpai hagamos un dúo y terminemos esto /Rito: entiendo a las 3

Yuu: ¿un dúo? (que pueden tener en mente estoy en aprietos... que voy hacer...)

Rito/Mea: movimiento doble! rompe huesos! -los dos se toman de la mano y atacan a yuu en todo el cuerpo- se acabo!

Yuu: en verdad fue un gran movimiento... –se desactiva despertar- en verdad fue muy bueno perdón yui... -cae- aaah...

Rito: y se acabo... mea ve por némesis yo me adelantare...

Mikan: rito! alto hay! esto aun no se acaba! /Rito: un? que aun puedes ponerte de pie me sorprendes mikan no tanto pero algo es algo

Yui: no puedes seguir con esto rito-kun!, ya vasta! /Rito: en verdad no se cansan,... bueno ahora que quieren... díganme de una ves

Mikan: bien.. (Intentare lo de la ultima ves pero esta ves será aun mas difícil...) rito tienes que parar todo esto no llevara a nada tienes que detenerte ahora tu no eres así! por favor rito!

Yui: si!, esto no llevara a nada rito-kun debes parar ahora mismo!, no puedes seguir!

Rito: no me importa... yo quiero hacer esto, así que dejen de insistir me molestan...

Mikan: jamás! no me daré por vencida con esto nunca en la vida! aun con la fuerza te detendré como sea -corre y le da un golpe de palma al pecho a rito- como sea!

Rito: o.o aah! -se impacta contra un muro- (fue un buen golpe) tengo que admitirlo... fue un gran golpe me quito algo de aire...

Mikan: ahora escúchame rito! lo que te tengo que decir! tu me prometiste que cocinaríamos juntos el sábado y estas a punto de no cumplir esa promesa recuerda rito! tu y yo íbamos a hacer un equipo como hermanos... como amigos como una familia... ¿eso también no lo mas a cumplir!? vamos rito se que aun me puedes escuchar!

Rito: mikan... en verdad tu... no me jodas! solo por que me des un buen golpe no significa que yo me iré con ustedes! terra espinas! -sacando espinas de la tierra- ahora laso! -atrapa a mikan en las manos y pies- listo...

Yui: mikaann-saan! cierra vertical una ves mas! -cortando el laso- ¿mikan-san estas bien?

Mikan: si gracias yui-san... -se para- gracias... ahora acabemos con esto... hay que hacer un movimiento doble es nuestra única opción... ¿si? /Yui: si lo entiendo es lo único que nos queda hacer... iremos con todo...

Mikan/Yui: si! ahora! cierra tornado! es el fin! /Rito: hmp, en verdad es un buen movimiento veamos si será suficiente! gigatrometeo! aaah! -rito clava sus manos con fuerza y explota la tierra con sus espinas y al final da una gran última explosión-

-el terreno estaba lleno de polvo que poco a poco se disipaba-

Rito: si... en verdad fue un grana taque.. -en el piso boca arriba- me sorprendieron... bien hecho mikan... -se desmaya-

Mikan: -apoyándose con su lanza- aun estoy consiente... increíble... yui-san! yui-san!,.. ¿donde estas!?

Yui: mikan-san! te escucho! -respirando con dificultad y de rodillas- estos yendo por ti sigue hablando!

Mikan: si! tu solo sigue mi vos!, aun no puedo caminar estoy algo débil! sigue mi vos!

Yui: espera tengo una idea jia! -gira su espada y disipa el polvo- ya te vi! -va hacia mikan- ¿mikan-san estas bien?

Mikan: si estoy bien solo un poco débil ¿y tu? /Yui: si estoy bien y ¿rito-san donde esta?, ¿lo puedes ver?

Mikan: si se donde esta hay que llegar a el... /Yui: si esta bien ni-san! ni-san! ¿donde estas!?

Yuu: estoy aquí yui! ¿Estas bien? /Yui: si estoy bien, ni-san tienes que impedir que lleguen antes que nosotras adelántate y evita que lleguen a el, ve rápido!

Yuu: si esta bien, lleguen rápido yo los detendré vallan -se va-

Yui: bien esta echo ahora queda en nosotras... vamos mikan-san -apoyándola en sus brazos- sigamos...

Mikan: si,... solo espera un poco mas rito ya vamos...

-lejos de hay en la residencia Yuki-

Timbre: ding dong ding dong! ring ding dong ding ding dong digiding digiding dong!

Nana: aah!? desde cuando el timbre tiene ese tono? /Momo: no se,... es nuevo... voy abrir la puerta.. -va ala puerta- hola ri-i? ¿ah!?

Lala: ¿que paso momo?, ¿quien esta en la puerta?, ¿momo?

Ringo: hola lala-chan a pasado un tiempo n.n /Lala: ooh! ringo-san!, no la esperábamos!

Ringo: sii eso creí no di ningún aviso, perdón momo-chan creo que te di un pequeño susto, perdón

Momo: no no, esta bien solo fue una pequeña sorpresa no lo esperábamos ¿pero por que esta aquí de imprevisto ringo-san?

Ringo: a es que se presento algo y debo llevarme a rito por un pequeño tiempo no será mas de dos semanas y ¿esta aquí?

Nana: no no esta aquí es aun no a llegado supongo que se encontró con mikan y deben estar comprando

Ringo: ya veo entonces dejare mis cosas aquí y iré por ellos, nos vemos en un rato

Lala: ¿no quieres que te acompañemos ninguna de nosotras?

Ringo: no esta bien aun recuerdo esta ciudad esta bien, después de toda esta es mi ciudad, iré sola asta luego! -cierra la puerta- muy bien... rito esta un poco lejos.. jeje bien llegare en dos minutos, solo espera un poco rito! -despertar- ya llega tu quería mama! -da un salto brutal- yiija!

Mikan: hay esta rito... rito! rito! -corre y lo levanta sobre sus rodillas- ¿estas bien rito? háblame rito!

Yui: rito-kun! rito-kun!, no puede ser esta desmayado tenemos que despertarlo...

-dentro de la mente de Rito-

Rito: a si que estoy inconsciente… supongo que perdí…bien esta será mi oportunidad vladikz se que estas hay! sal y muéstrate ya!

Vladikz: a si que eres tu otro ves, me sorprende poder verte otra ves… tu nombre es Yuki Rito ¿no?

Rito: si y dime por que te muestras en esa forma pareces un mostro, ya deja de jugar y muéstrate como eres en realidad niña!

Vladikz: pff, en verdad eres algo serio yuki rito pero supongo que no debería estar sorprendida después de todo eres un rirse… como lo era el… -mostrando su verdad su verdadera forma- ¿feliz?

(vladikz tiene la forma física como lade celine-joven solo que tiene tanto cuerpo como momo y de pelo negro y ojos grises y la misma ropa de riune solo que en gris y negro mas gris que negro)

Rito: si estoy feliz ahora dime, ¿por que ases estas cosas vladikz?

Vladikz: sabes yo nunca creí que volvería a ver un rirse desde ase mucho perdí esa esperanza pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada y estoy muy sorprendida jajaja, veo que sobreviví para esto tal ves pero no me sirve de nada haberlo echo aun sabiendo si hay o no hay mas rirse en el mundo no me hubiera devuelto a mi amado amo, eso nunca pasara mi existencia es tan vacía…. Si fuera destruida o muriera no importaría es mas creo que anhelo morir a si tal ves lo vuelva a haber por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para poder abrasarlo y decirle lo que le debí decir ase mucho pero por mi increíble nivel de estupidez no lo ise…

Rito: entonces tu eres una A.P que perdió a su amo… (En verdad en la guía no dice nada sobre este tipo de casos esto es lo que puede pasar y un A.P pierde a su amo… o no riune!) riune! Tengo que ir por riune!

Vladikz : riune? Aah.. jaja ella debe ser tu A.P si me preguntaba como se llamaba debe estar muy molesta quizás ya te odie con todo su ser¡ que tristeza jajaja

Riune: no eso jamás! Yo no soy como tu vladikz! Yo estoy aquí para servir a mi amo con todas mis fuerzas y no con menos y si me vuelvo mas fuerte esa fuerza solo será para mi amo!

Rito: riune! Riune perdóname riune! Perdóname por que te ise te deje sola nunca debí hacer eso perdóname –la abraza-

Riune: esta bien amo lose yo se que nunca hubiera echo algo asi… -lo abraza- pero ahora tenemos otro asunto ¿no es asi?

Rito: si… ahora vladikz dime me contarías tu historia!, por favor…

Vladikz: un… si por que no hacerlo… bien lo are escuchen bien… ase mucho tiempo cuando aun los rirses vivían en paz y estables yo y mi amo éramos un gran dúo de un gran poder el en verdad era una buena persona se parecía a ti yuki rito… si en verdad se parecía a ti… bueno sigamos… después del ataque a nuestro planeta logramos escapar y el resulto herido en el escape salvándome por mi persistencia en seguir en mi forma física el me salvo y resulto mal herido después de llegamos a un planeta con criaturas salvajes yo aun tenia esa persistencia necesitábamos comida y yo creía que dos son mejor que uno y un día una manada de criaturas salvajes me atraparon aun estábamos débiles por que el seguía herido y cuando una espada y su amo se separan son mas débiles y no podría dar grandes ataques y al final quede en el piso creí que iba a morir pero el llego y me salvo pero habían demasiados y el estaba gravemente herido y se sacrifico por mi haciendo una explosión para destruir a todas esas criaturas malditas… lo ultimo que izo fue cortar nuestros lasos y me dijo… ("a dios niña ve a caza")… y eso fue todo fui una idiota.. después de eso vague por ese planeta sola con odio asta que caí rendida y volví a mi forma de espada y solo tenia en mi cabeza mis pensamientos solo eran odio y venganza nada mas por los que me quitaron a mi amo zic… mi amado amo… yo nunca pude decirle lo que sentía tiempo después alguien me encontró y todo comenzó hay la leyenda de la espada maldita comenzó hay…

Rito: ya veo… en verdad as sufrido demasiado vladikz… déjame ayudarte yo se que puedo cuidar te y curar tus heridas solo déjame ayudarte… solo dame la mano y volvamos a casa niña…

Vladikz: zic…. (en verdad a esto te referías… pero como) si… vamos a casa… rito volvamos a cada –sonriendo y llorando-

Rito: ya no tienes que sufrir mas ahora estas con migo volvamos a casa y todo estará bien –abrazando- todo estará bien… /Vladikz: si! Volvamos a casa! –lo abraza-

Riune: muy bien amo lo lograste! Ahora todos volvamos a casa, a despertar!

-rito empieza a despertar-

Rito: mikan? yui? Volví… /Yui: rito-kun –casi llorando- bienvenido rito-kun…

Mikan: idiota… en verdad eres un idiota oni-chan -dándole golpe al pecho-

Rito: mikan en verdad eso duele mucho ahora… -la abrasa- pero perdón creo que si fue un poco idiota lo que ise… pero ya volví ahora vamos a casa.. y ¿yuu?

Yuu: hey rito! En verdad estas bien? /Rito: jeje si estoy mas que bien ahora tengo una nueva amiga –mostrando la nueva vladikz- genial no?

Yuu: esa no es la espada maldita? Pero ahora es gris… que paso?

Rito: veras ella en realidad es una A.P y ahora es mía nunca mas será una espada maldita…

Yuu: increíble nunca vi a un rirse con dos A.P es increíble… /Rito: en verdad? Eso lo ase aun mas genial.. ahora vamos a casa…

Mikan: si… volvamos a casa tonto hermano mayor…

Ringo: hay chicos! Cuanto tiempo! Veo que todos están bien, que alivio creí que no iba a llegar a tiempo

Rito:/Mikan: mama!? Que haces aquí!?

Ringo: jeje si es verdad no avise pero supe que estaban en problemas y decidí venir por ti rito debo darte tu ultima clase

Rito: otra clase? Si esta bien pero lo aremos mañana si hoy estoy muy agotado para esto…

Ringo: no rito esta clase no será aquí, esta ves vendrás con mi tu solo…

Mikan: pero por que mama? Por que te vas a llevar solo a rito!?

Yui: (en verdad ella es la mama de rito-kun!) ho-l-aaa señora y-yuki /Ringo: ah hola tu debes ser yui-chan un gusto por favor llámame ringo! /Yui: s-sii… ringo-san

Yuu: es en verdad un honor poder verla en persona -ase una reverencia- es un honor poder ver a nuestra reina! –se pone de rodillas-

Yui: a-aah! (no puede ser me olvide que rito es el príncipe y eso ase que su mama sea la reina! Acabo de hacer el ridículo!) perdón –de rodillas-

Ringo: yo tengo mis razones mikan pero todo estará bien no te preocupes, ah? No es necesario que hagan eso parece por favor n.n, ahora hay que arreglar este desastre seria de mala educación no arreglar lo que destruyes de otros me ayudan? -Pone sus manos en el piso-

Todos: si! –ponen sus manos en el piso- 3 2 1 ya!

-entonces la mansión tenjoin se repara por completo poco a poco-

Ringo: bien ya esta ahora vámonos, creo que atraeremos mucho la tención ahora ve por tus amigas rito ellas también vendrán con nosotros

Rito: si entiendo se donde están ustedes adelántense yo los alcanzo en unos segundos… -va hacia mea y némesis- hey ustedes dos vengan con migo…

Nemesis: Yuki Rito… entonces no función, pero que molestia… supongo que perdí…

Rito: si y como ganaron quiero que mi premio sea que ustedes dos vengan con migo en esta ocasión, necesitare ayuda para lo que tengo en mente…

Némesis: esta bien como perdí acepto tus condiciones iremos con tingo en este viaje ¿no mea?

Mea: bueno si usted y rito-senpai lo dices yo iré con gusto

Rito: genial, ahora vengan con migo saldremos esta misma noche… -se van-

Saki: pero que paso aquí!? Todo esta como antes! /Aya: en verdad esto es un milagro!

Saki: si es increíble! /Rin: no no creo que sea un milagro… debió ser ese chico..

Saki: un chico? ¿De que estas hablando rin? Dinos /Aya: si dinos ya nos intrigaste!

Rin: esta bien después que terminaron las primeras peleas yo pude ver y hablar con un chico muy extraño con poderes aun mas extraños… creo que el iso esto..

Aya: un chico repara todo esto?... waoo increíble… /Saki: ya veo entonces encontraste tu príncipe azul bien echo rin, pero estoy segura que no es tan atractivo como mi zastin-sama!

Rin: si como diga saki-sama… (si creo que era atractivo… pero no le pregunte su nombre!) por que no lo ise? /Aya: pasa algo rin? /Rin: no nada vamos a caza…(que extraño chico… espero volverlo a ver…)

-en la residencia Yuki-

Ringo: muy bien las cosas están listas ahora despídete rito que ya nos vamos

Rito: si no se preocupes esto solo será por dos semanas como máximo confió que todo estará bien al regresar confió en ustedes chicas las extrañare a todas momo, nana, celine, mikan, yui y lala las extrañare mucho

Celine: nosotros a ti también rito! Veras que esas semanas pasaran muy rápido no te preocupes rito!

Momo: si solo serán unos días no te preocupes /Nana: si cuando vuelvas estaremos a aquí esperándote

Yui: si pero no te metas en problemas ¿si rito-kun? /Rito: si lo prometo yui

Lala: te extrañare mucho rito no te demores mucho –lo abrasa-

Rito: si te prometo que no me demorare nada estaré aquí devuelta muy pronto lala –la abrasa- asta luego chicas –se despide-

Ringo: muy bien rito ahora en marcha nuestro vuelo saldrá pronto

Némesis: bastante emotivo Yuki Rito me conmoviste /Mea: si a mi también me conmoviste mucho senpai

Rito: si gracias supongo y dime mama como nos iremos y a donde?

Ringo: nos iremos por avión e iremos a Okinawa será divertido ahora si andando chicos J

**Fin del capitulo 16**

**Próximo capitulo as a tu enemigo tu amigo!**


	17. Capitulo 17 luna sangrienta y los rirses

**continuando con el viaje de rito, nemesis, mea y ringo...**

Rito: un... este avion es comodo... o deberia decir mas los asientos... como sea por que ella tiene que sentarse ¿junto a mi?

Ringo: a bueno eso es algo muy facil rito, es para que se acostumbren uno del otro veras que muy pronto ninguno de los dos tendra problemas con la presencia del otro, veras que esto puedo llegar a ser muy divertido! creeme rito! (y)

Rito: en verdad podria cuestionar tus metodos mama... (pero si ella lo dice puede que tenga rason... supongo que ella sabe lo que ase...) aaahh.. *suspiro*

Nemesis: no deberias tener ese humor Yuki Rito... estaras con un viaje todo pagado con un par de chicas muy lindas como nosotras ¿no mea?

Mea: si rito-senpai o es que ¿no te gusta esa idea? /Rito: no casi para nada, tenia planeado algo para este sabado y gracias a ustedes esos planes se fueron a la basura...

Ringo: perdon rito, no lo sabia pero estoy seguro que los podras cumplir otro día no te enojes ¿si?

Rito: si como sea... -mira por la ventana- (por lo menos estaremos viendo por la ventana no chicas)

(Riune: si siempre quise saber como se veia los edificion, las casas, carros, gente y demas desde las alturas... es muy interesante... y tu que dices vladikz)

(Vladikz: si siempre es bueno ganar nuevas vistas de todo, eso siempre me a gustado, pero.. rito perdoname por una pregunta tan directa y por lo que te voy a decir... sabes el nombre vladikz era cuando yo era la espada de zic y eso fue ase mucho tiempo ahora que soy tuya me gustaria que me pusieras un nuevo nombre, te lo pido por favor!)

(Rito: si esta bien, solo dejame pensar por unos segundos, un... bien lo tengo! ¿siena!?)

(Vladikz(siena): muchas gracias amo, me gusta mucho ese nombre, muchas gracias u.u)

(Rito: si... en verdad no fue nada me alegra que te aya gustado... ahora descansen...) cuando iremos a despegar...

Ringo: si no me equivoco sera en un par de minutos -escucha las turbinas- perdon falle despegaremos ahora mismo

Mea: aaah! por fin ya me empesava a molestar... ya es hora a volar!

Nemesis: tranquila mea.. no puedes gritar en un avion a si /Mea: entiendo, perdon u.u

Rito: tch, por favor... (en verdad mama cree que podre llevarme bien con nemesis,... con mea creo que si, pero con nemesis eso esta un poco dificil... no tengo ni idea que tiene en mente... mejor solo me relajo y miro esta linda vista)

-en medio del huelo-

Nemesis: *bosteso* huuuaaaaa, ya tengo sueño... tu tambien deverias dormir un poco Yuki Rito...

Rito: sabes si vamos hacer esto, no me digas por todo mi nombre completo solo dime rito o yuki pero no completo, nada mas..

Nemesis: si entiendo,.. si vamos a hacer esto sera esto un buen paso... ¿rito-chan? esta bien a si no

Rito: chan,.. si no era lo que esperaba pero si esta bien así ahora ya duermete...

Nemesis: puedo dormirme sombre ¿tu hombro? es algo de amigos no tu sabes de todas esas cosas ¿no esta mal no?

Rito: s-si supongo que no tiene nada de malo, si quieres aslo igual yo tambien me voy a- -no puede completar la oracion por que nemesis ya se durmio- genial.. ya se durmio... hey mam- tambien se durmio... ahora estoy solo ¿espera y mea?

Mea: yo aun sigo aquí rito-senpai, ¿aun no tienes mucho sueño?

Rito: no supongo que aun puedo estar despierto un poco mas, ¿tu no tienes sueño mea?

Mea: si tal ves un poco, pero no suficiente para dormirme aun, aunque ya me empiesa a dar sueño... no durare mucho aaah... buenas noches senpai u.u -se duerme-

Rito: wiii.. ahora si estoy complemente solo... me pregunto, si estaran dormidas todas en casa si deseguro que si o tal ves no... (estoy preocupado por ellas... por todas ellas, pero supongo que esta sera una buena aventura) -mirando la ventana- bien por fin alsamos el vuelo... oooh (es genial ase cuando no viajaba en avión... cuanto tiempos, si esto puede ser bueno...)

Nemesis: un... sabes yo nunca e visto por la ventana de un avión... -mira- waaooo, si en verdad es muy lindo...

Rito: si supongo que lo es, es muy lindo ver desde el cielo, ¿pero no estabas dormida?

Nemesis: si si lo estaba solo que el ruido de los motores me desperto nada mas y solo queria ver esa linda vista de la que estabas hablando si es muy buena... ahora me voy a dormir -se apolla en el hombro de rito- sabes tengo un poco de frio

Rito: entonces, por que no llamas a una sobrecargo, te podran dar una sabana y una almohada y estaras bien .

Nemesis: sabes de lo que hablo y aun a si me haces esto... en verdad eres muy malo rito-chan

Rito: no sera tan facil sabes... pero esta bien entiendo... -acurruca a nemesis con el y pone su brazo sobre su hombro- a si esta bien?

Nemesis: si a si esta muy bien, ya no tengo frio gracias... -se duerme /Rito: no hay de que...

-en medio del huelo-

Rito: aaauuuhh... *bosteso* ¿que horas son? -mira su reloj- las... 3:27... aun falta un poco mas, pero creo que ya vamos a mas de medio camino genial... (maldicion! hoy dia es la luna roja... o luna sangrienta! estoy seguro que mama sabe eso, ¿tendra algo planeado? si debe tener algo en mente.. nuestra fuerza crece en la noche y mas con la luna que pasara con la luna sangrienta y un rirse ala misma ves... tiene que tener un plan, creo que sera cuestion de tiempo... pero que podra pasar... mi libro tal ves diga algo en el donde lo deje... en la mochila arriba de mi cabeza!) haber veamos... -se para y llega asta la maletera de arriba- si esta es mi mochila lo deje un poco adentro.. -rebusca- bien aquí esta volvamos -se sienta otra ves y se vuelva a comodar con nemesis- mejor a si.. veamos... fenomenos lunares y efectos...

Libro: Fenomenos Lunares y Efectos! uno de los fenomenos lunares mas especiales es el de la luna roja, es imposible para un ser humano poder ver uno a si dos veces, en cambio para un rirse es una ocasion muy especial en ese tiempo un rirse puede llegar a evolucionar sus poderes de una manera muy especial absorbiendo la energía producida por ella eso te dara un nuevo nivel de poder a ti y tu A.P FIN

Rito: un nuevo nivel de poder... para ti y tu A.P pero ahora tengo a dos a riune y a siena... que podria pasar con un rirse con doble espada.. -busca- nada, en estilos de pelea... tal ves armas.. -busca- tampoco nada.. es que jamas..

-recuerdo-

Yuu: increible ahora tienes dos A.P eso nunca lo habia visto... /Rito: enserio? genial!

-fin del recuerdo-

Rito: entonces en verdad esto nunca habia pasado... jamas (pero estoy seguro que debe haber pasado esta idea por la cabeza de alguien... pero como es posible que solo yo aya podido lograrlo... en verdad soy alguien especial..) a tantas preguntas pasan por mi cabeza... en verdad estoy muy intrigado... aah! en verdad no tengo idea que va a pasar! *en vos baja*

Riune: estas bien amo, ¿te pasa algo? /Rito: ah? riune, no estoy bien perdon por haberte levantado, vuelve a dormir

Riune: no esta bien no estoy molesta, solo que tus sentimientos llegaron a mi mientras que estaba dormida, es mas esto me ase muy feliz ,eso demuestra que tenemos un gran lazo los dos! recuerda tambien debes llegar a tener uno tan fuerte con siena tambien, da todo de ti amo! yo se que tu puedes!

Rito: muchas gracias riune, bien! tengo que pensar positivo sobre estas cosas! muchas gracias riune.. ahora volvamos a dormir /Riune: claro amo! -los dos se duermen-

-minutos antes que el avión aterrise-

Capitan: buenos días, les habla su capitan en pocos minutos ya abremos aterrisado por favor preparence...

Rito: uuunn?... ya vamos a aterrisar... por fin, nemesis.. oye nemesis despierta ya vamos a aterrisar necesito que te despiertes ya nemesis

Nemesis: aaah... buenos días... ¿ya vamos aterrisar? /Rito: si por eso te desperte ahora levantate y preparate

Nemesis: si si, ya entendi y ya me levanteee! -se estira- aah! dormi muy bien ¿y tu?

Rito: si creo que yo tambien dormii -se estira tambien- muy bien anoche, hey mama ya vamos a aterrisar despierta ya -despertando a su mama que estaba con mea en los asientos de adelante- vamos despierta

Ringo: si si! ya esto... despierta totalmente! jaaan! -se estira- por fin vamos a aterrisar, ya era hora hey mea-san despierta mea-san

Mea: ... solo un poco mas... aun tengo sueño... /Ringo: perdon mea-san pero ya vamos a tocar tierra tienes que levantarte ya

Mea: ya ya entendi ya estoy despierta, y lista para esto! /Ringo: bien eso espero

Rito: bien... (muy bien todas estan despiertas... pero ahora que pienso) mama ¿donde vamos a vivir?

Ringo: bien me alegra que preguntes, pero no te respondere, eso tu mismo lo veras!

Rito: mas misterios aun... esta bien veamos...(cuando parara con esas cosas u.u)

Ringo: tranquilo rito, no te preocupes por nada, dejale todo a tu madre (y) :p

Rito: en verdad no se que pueda esperar de ti mama... (es un completo misterio!)

-llegando a su nueva casa temporal-

Ringo: bien por fin llegamos! esta es nuestra nueva casa, rito y chicas!

Rito: waaooo... si me gusta... /Nemesis: si no esta mal sera un buen lugar donde vivir

Mea: si! en verdad se be muy bien! y con vista directa al mar, entremos ya!

-la casa era de dos pisos con un valcon- -entrando-

Nemesis: ooooh si no esta mal, si se be acogedora si sera un buen lugar donde vivir por ahora

Rito: si no se be mal... /Mea: si! se be muy bien me encantara vivir aqui!

Ringo: bien ese es el espiritu mea-san de eso estaba hablando bien elijan sus habitaciones y desenpaquen sus cosas

Rito: claro... yo quiero la habitacion con valcon /Nemesis: como quieras yo quiero la de alado

/Mea: entonces yo quiero... la que esta al lado de mi amo!

Ringo: muy bien, que a si sea todo esta listo ahora vayan a desenpacar

-ya cada uno en sus habitaciones-

Rito: bien... (esta habitacion se parese a la de nuestra casa... abra sido a propocito..) bien vengan siena, riune salgan!

Riune: huuum! -se estira- aaah! por fin! a si que esta es nuestra nueva habitacion, si se be muy bien, genial

Siena: ah? pero que estas diciendo, esta habitacion es casi identica a la nuestra en casa es lo mismo pero que aburrido...

Riune: y hay biene otra ves.. no importa si la habitacion sea parecida importa donde estamos no la habitacion, tch babosa...

Siena: quee!? repite eso! /Riune: lo que escuchaste o estas sorda!

Siena: pues si es lo que creo!, en verdad estas en muchos problemas, ahora pelea por tus actos!

Riune: acepto!, pero que quede claro que esto es por tu culpa y tu mala actitud con todos! -saca espada- ahora ven!

Siena: mi actitud!? no es mi culpa que tu no sepas tomar detalles y te alegras por todo!

Riune: si no sabes!, de lo que estoy segura! el viajar mayormente trae mucha alegria a quien sea! pero tu eres tan molesta que no lo ves!

Siena: lo siento pero tu solo eres una niña! yo e viajado ya muchas veces!

Rito: ya callense las dos! me arte regresen! -las vuelve a su forma de arma- en verdad ustedes no se puede llevar bien no, por dios... -las guarda debajo de la cama- por favor...

-dentro de sus lasos-

Siena: genial! por tu culpa rito-sama se molesto con migo! muchas gracias!

Riune: yoo!? tu eres la que no puede sonreir y sigue viviendo en su triste y penoso pasado!

Siena: bien! eso es lo unico que necesitaba escuchar! yo soy mas fuerte que tu y por ende yo deveria ser la unica A.P de rito-sama y no compartirlo con tigo, esta perdiendo su habilidad junto a ti

Riune: como puedes decir eso! tu eres una persona muy mala! tu solo podrias llevar a mi amo por un mal camino por eso yo estoy aqui! no permitire que alguien como tu interactue con el eres una grande y mala influencia! y no pienso hablarte, pierdete!

Siena: no me importa lo que digas yo seguire con el y pierdete tu!

Rito: ah? me duele la cabeza... tal ves solo sea por el viaje... mejor descansare un poco, igual ya desenpaque todo -se tira en su cama- (un... si no esta mal es comoda) bien a dormir un poco... -se duerme-

-lejos de hay en la residencia Yuki-

Mikan: maldicion... (pero por que mama tenia que llevarse a rito junto este día, en verdad me molesta mucho!, aaah! por que por que por que!) por que! -masacrando a su almohada contra las paredes- no es junto! no no no lo es!

Celine: ah? mikan? por que maltratas tanto a tu almohada, acaso ¿no es comoda?

Mikan: eh!? no no es por eso, perdon por despertarte celine... es solo que hoy iba a cocinar junto a rito despues de tanto, y mama tenia que llevarselo y nisiquiera me dijo por que!

Celine: uun... en verdad si es un misterio, deseguro no es mucho todo estara bien n.n

Mikan: jum... :T si supongo que mama tiene un buen plan y todo eso, hay que confiar en ella y rito ... -suspiro- aaah... que mas da es hora de hacer el desayuno, vamos celine tu me daras una mano

Celine: si con mucho gusto mikan! -las dos bajan a la cocina para tener una sorpresa-

Saibai(padre de rito y mikan): ooh! buenos dias mikan y celine, les ise el desayuno, vengan vamos a comer juntos

Mikan: a-ah!? papa! pero que haces tu aqui!? no estabas de viaje como siempre!

Celine: si, me sorprendio mucho papa saibai /Saibai: si lo se pero hoy dia es un dia muy especial les explicare despues de terminar el desayuno y ahora a comer!

Mikan: esta muy bueno papa!, me as sorprendido no sabia que eras tan buen cocinero y esta muy bueno papa

Saibai: claro que si!, se nota que no sabes mucho de mi mikan eso me da mucha pena u.u

Mikan: no te hagas la victima! /Saibai: si entendi entendi perdon mikan

Celine: wuua! -termina de comer- estuvo muy bueno! /Mikan: bien papa ahora dinos por que esta sorpresa estoy segura que hay un motivo para esto, escupelo ya

Saibai: si!, claro que tengo una razón para esto pero termina de comer ¿si? /Mikan: esta bien -acelera- aaah! listo! aaah... ahora vamos, escupelo viejo!

Saibai: jaja tranquila mikan, pareces rito cuando se molesta en un combate, bien ahora al grano sabes que pasara este noche no mikan?

Mikan: ah? si si se que esta noche habra luna roja, ¿pero eso es algo especial para nosotros?

Saibai: si muy especial mikan,... veras mikan como sabes nosotros obtenemos mas fuerza en la luna llena ¿no es verdad?

Mikan: si si es verdad, como un hombre lobo ¿no es asi? /Celine: esos son geniales! no son hombres lobos ¿o si!?

Saibai: jaja no claro que no esos son otras cosas, pero pasando al punto esta noche aremos algo muy especial todos juntos eso incluye a tus amigos mikan

Mikan: ya veo entonces ¿para eso se llevo mama a rito? (no eso no tiene mucho sentido...) no falle pero el ¿no puede hacer eso junto a nosotros? papa

Saibai: en realidad no tenemos idea de eso... por eso tu mama se esta encargando... confia en ella

-mientras tanto con los demas-

Nemesis: hey rito-chan... despierta rito-chan... no me hobliges a hacerlo... vamos despierta

Rito: ah? (momo? no pero ella esta en casa tiene que ser!) nemesis! pero que estas haciendo ¿sobre mi? -nemesis estaba sentanda sobre el vientre del rito-

Nemesis: ya te dije que intento levantarte ahora levantate -poniendose sobre el- ahora vamos levantate r-i-t-o-chan n.n

Rito: maldicion (no pued estoy seguro que esta copiando el estilo de momo) b-bien me voy a levantar pero ahora salte de encima si puedes...

Nemesis: muy bien echo -sale de encima- el almuerzo ya esta listo baja rapido

Rito: solo pudiste decir eso, maldicion hay... /Nemesis: tranquilo rito-chan solo fue una broma nada mas

Rito: si como digas pero basta con lo de "rito-chan" solo dime rito esta bien así, bajemos ahora

Nemesis: bien como quieras rito, pero a si no tiene gracia :T /Rito: no me importa vamos -bajando- hola! que hay de comer?

Ringo: bien por fin te despertaste rito ya son... las 3:21 comeremos pollo frito, vamos a comer!

Mea: yei! se be muy bien! vamos a comer ya! -empieza a comer- esta muy bueno!

Ringo: pues si, soy una buena cocinera aun que lo diga yo misma ¿no rito?

Rito: si claro eres muy buena mama (no puedo negar que esto me empieza a molestar) esta muy bueno..

Nemesis: juuum! esta muy rico mama de rito, en verdad es buena con la cocina, tal ves rito heredo eso de usted ¿no cree?

Ringo: no no lo creo tanto, saben saibai el papa de rito, tambien es un buen cocinero creo que esta en la familia ¿no rito?

Rito: si... supongo que eso es de familia -comiendo- eso debe ser... (pero mikan mo es mi hermana ni tu hija!) ya casi termino...

Nemesis: bien!, veo que comer muy rapido rito-chan /Ringo: no olvides lavar tu plato y tu baso ¿si?

Rito: si lose, ahora lo hago -termina de comer- gracias por la comida,... -se levanta y empiesa a lavar sus trastos- bien.. (tienes que estar tranquilo recuerda... mikan es tu familia y siempre lo sera mama lo sabe y ella tiene confiansa en que yo lo sepa tambien, todo esta bien) muy bien! -termina de lavar- estare viendo tele por un rato ¿si?

Ringo: claro claro, mientras no consumas tus fuerzas todo bien por mi /Mea: esperame un poco rito-senpai!

Rito: si esta bien (no gastar energía entiendo) cuando quieras mea -cambiando de canal- bien veo que no cambio la lista de canales, debe haber algo bueno por aqui...

Mea: termine! -se lanza al mueble donde esta rito- ¿que estas viendo senpai?

Rito: mea!, eso fue rapido.. no la verdad no e podido encontrar algo que me guste toma tu busca algo que podamos ver -le da el control- toma

Mea: muy bien!, veamos debe haber una pelicula por aquí... la encontre! Up! es una pelicula con muchos generos es interesante

Rito: muy bien echo mea -acarisia su cabeza- recuerdo haberla visto junto a mikan y lala, no ase mucho

Mea: ya veo, en verdad tienes buenas memorias senpai /Rito: si supongo que si -sea acomoda en el mueble- ponte comoda mea

Mea: claro senpai como tu digas -se arrecuesta en las piernas de rito- aah, mucho mejor ¿no senpai? ;)

Rito: si tu lo dices mea -la acarisia- suerte que podemos verla desde el principio, aun que es algo triste...

Mea: si creo que me va a hacer llorar! /Rito: tranquila mea, todo estara bien las cosas mejoraran solo espera...

Ringo: muy bien rito, de eso estaba hablando vas muy bien /Rito: si dije que con mea podria ser mas facil...

Ringo: si recuerdo eso pero no estas solo con mea y yo sabes! /Rito: pero estoy tratando con mea ahora, aun tenemos tiempo -4:03- esta bien..

Ringo: hay rito... en verdad no tienes remedio.. u.u /Rito: aja,... ves mea todo empiesa a mejorar

Mea: si!, tal y como tu dijiste rito-senpai /Rito: claro, todo estara mejor ahora...

Nemesis: *vos baja* en verdad eres muy indiferente.. /Ringo: (a si que si tiene sentimiento, esta niña..) por que no vas ¿junto a el? no es para nada malo, solo tienes que hablar con normalidad, solo eso, vamos ve! -la empuja-

Nemesis: he-ey! *vos baja* si entendi aya voy, oye rito... ¿aun hay espacio hay?

Rito: (en verdad creo que lo dice enserio) si claro que si ven con nosotros /Nemesis: s-si!

Ringo: (como lo pense, en verdad se podran llevar bien, que bueno eso es lo que todos necesitaremos muy bien echo rito) bien echo rito u.u

Rito: no fue nada... -ringo logra escuchar a rito y se sorprende- (si... tal ves este plan si tenga futuro, ahora tengo que seguir adelante, si puedo llevarme bien con las chicas sin darme cuenta ahora no puedo fallar si yo mismo lo quiero, no puedo fallar) -con mea en las piernas y nemesis en su hombro derecho-

Ringo: (muy bien rito tienes todas las de ganar!, en verdad no podemos fallar!, que gran hijo tengo)

-mientrastanto con los demas-

Mikan: muy bien aqui viven los demas, segun con el mapa de dejo rito, eso creo... -toca el timbre- veamos si no fallamos...

Yuu: espere! -sale- si!?, oh hola mikan-san ¿que se te ofrece?, ¿quieres hablar con yui?

Mikan: no, en realidad quiero hablar con todos yuu-san, ven papa /Saibai: hola chico!

Yuu: a-aah! mi rey! -se arodilla- es un gran honor! un gran honor poder verlos con mis propios ojos! aaah! que honor!

Mikan: otra ves... /Saibai: oye tranquilo... no es para tanto, parate por favor

Yuu: claro!, entiendo muy bien! por favor pasen ustedes! /Celine: con gusto!

Yuu: yui! tenemos visitas ven baja estan aqui la familia real! /Yui: si! (¿familia real? rito-kun!) no puede ser tengo que arreglarme en un segundo! listo! supongo que con eso estoy presentable, aya voy!

Kotegawa(padre de yui y yuu): oooh, es un gran honor mi rey /Saibai: no el honor es mio, me impresiona ver mas rirses por aqui, eso me da una gran sadisfaccion, bien ahora al punto

Yui: buenas tardes rito-kun a pasado tiem... ¿y rito-kun? /Mikan: perdon yui-san rito-kun no esta aqui

Yui: aah,... yo pense que estaba por aqui, ¿esta en caza? /Celine: el se fue junto a mama ringo de viaje por un par de semanas pronto volvera

Yui: bien.. ya entiendo por favor siga con lo que estaba diciente /Mikan: apurate papa

Saibai: claro, bien escuchen todos como supongo todos sabes que hoy abra luna roja y tenemos planes con ella muy importantes todos en la noche apenas este llena actuaremos juntos para poder aumentar nuestra fuerza con ella la hora de llegada debe ser antes de las 2:40 estrictamente todos juntos, si quieren saber ringo y rito aran lo mismo solo que en otro punto todo esta bien, ¿hay preguntas?

Yui: si yo! -levanta la mano- ¿cuando volvera rito-kun? -eso deja impactados a todos- por favor diganme!

Saibai: claro... (aun yo esperaba una pregunta en verdad seria) el volvera como entre nueve a catorce días, no te preocupes por nada, mas importante es la mision que tenemos hoy, eso es todo gracias por su hospitalidad, nos vemos esta noche

Mikan: asta la noche yuu-san yui-san nos vemos luego! /Celine: asta luego! n.n

Saibai: si!, parese que todo salio muy bien ¿no mikan? /Mikan: pero que ¿fue esa actitud tan seria papa?

Saibai: ah, eso solo fue teatro mikan /Mikan: en verdad no puedes tomar algo enserio!

Celine: enserio en pieso a dudar de este plan... /Saibai: oh! en verdad eso me dolio celine-chan, pero no te preocupes todo saldra a la perfeccion, tu solo confia

-con los demas-

Rito: (bien la pelicula ya va por la mitad y todo va muy bien) genial.. /Ringo: muy bien es hora tranquilas chicas no dolera -las pincha con un auja a cada una- listo

Nemesis: aaaaaaaaaah! pero que nos as echo! eso duele mucho! /Mea: duele duele mucho!

Rito: mama pero que estas haciendo!? /Ringo: ah? solo tomo un par de muestras de sangre no sean tan deviles, por favor... no debe hacer dolido mucho -las cura- ya esta como si nada, ahora me voy a mi cama, no destrullan nada y no quiero que agan mucho ruido ¿ne? n.n

Rito: (estoy seguro que lo dijo en multiples sentidos!) si tu no te preocupes y descansa... (pero por que iso eso...)

Nemesis: aauh.. aun me duele el cuello en verdad no esperaba eso... pero pudo haberme matado...

Rito: si es verdad, pero ella jamas aria eso... lo se ella no es así /Mea: pero estoy segura que pudo haber aviso estoy segura de eso

Rito: si supongo... pero todo esta bien ahora... (supongo que tiene sus razones...)

Ringo: muy bien veamos... -pone las muestras en una extraña maquina para decodificar los genes de origenes de mea y nemesis- tengo una corazonada con esto... solo tardara uno minutos...

Nemesis: sabes rito-chan esto no esta mal /Rito: si no esta mal pero crei que ivas a dejar eso del "chan" de una ves

Nemesis: no creo que sea tan facil no sena mal /Mea: me podria acostunbrar a esto n.n

Rito: si entendi es un buen momento, ahora no lo arruinen y sigamos con la pelicula... (si no esta mal..)

Ringo: -salen los resultados- bien primero el de mea-san... un... como lo esperaba pero solo es la mitad de lo que queria como sea esta bien a si... nemesis.. muy bien igual que nemesis... o.o a si que no falle como lo esperaba felicidades rito...

**Resultados:**

**-Mea Kurosaki: codigo genetico Humano-(especie extinta-rirse) aparentado con sujeto desconocido **

**-Nemesis: codigo genetico Humano-(especie extinta-rirse) vinculada con sujeto humano llamado Yuki Rito**

Ringo: como lo esperaba... sus poderes derivan de una modificacion genetica y lo estabilisaron con el de los humanos si tiene sentido, lo pensaron bien.. pero lo mas sorprendete es como consiguieron el ADN de rito.. bueno eso no importa pero ahora que piensa los dos no se parecen.. supongo que cubrieron al adn de rito y solo dejaron sus poderes, muy interesante en verdad... mi niño ya es padre! pero aun me falta la otra chica Konjiki no Yami, sera interesante

?: en verdad extrañavas investigar estas cosas... no ama

Ringo: a inia, me preguntaba cuando saldrias, como siempre esperando al ultimo segundo aaah que mala eres

Inia: no soy para nada mala mi ama ringo, solo que no queria entrometerme en sus asuntos cientificos se veia muy intrigada con esto, veo que salio bien

Ringo: si... descubri algo muy interesante, hoy día esto se be bien... /Inia: me alegro por usted ama ringo, y ¿se le dira a su hijo?

Ringo: si pero lo sera en el momento indicado, pero veo que no tienen habilidades mas aya de la transformacion no pueden tener A.P eso es seguro, se lo dire a rito y despues el sabra que hacer..

Inia: a si que... no tienes idea como tratar eso y se lo dejaras todo a tu hijo /Ringo: si algo a si :P

Rito: (siento como si algo estupido fuera a pasar!) que hora son? -4:47- ya va terminar dentro de poco

Nemesis: si supongo que todas las peliculas tienen un final /Mea: siempre eso es triste!

Rito: si lose, aveces es triste ver terminar una pelicula, pero todo estara bien.. (nunca pense que me prodia sentir a si junto a ellas bajo el mismo techo...)

Ringo: oye rito ven necesito algo de ti ven -tras la puerta en el corredor- ven rapido

Rito: ah claro a ya voy, ustedes sigan viendo la pelicula, cuentenme despues de que me perdi ¿si?, ya estoy aquí -en el pasadiso-

Ringo: muy bien rito, escucha muy bien, no tome muestras de esas dos simplemento por que si tenia una corazonada y resulto ser cierta ahora escucha bien por que te dire que descubri con ellas

Inia: en verdad te sorprendera lo que te tenemos que decir, por cierto yo soy la A.P de mi ama ringo un gusto mi nombre es inia

Rito: ya veo... un gusto inia yo soy rito, ahora dime mama que descubriste...

Ringo: bien despues de un rapido analicis descubrimos que nemesis y mea-san tiene genes rirses de hay vienen sus poderes juntandolos con genes humanos pudieron cambiar y estabilisar sus poderes y aun mas importante una de ellas tiene tu codigo genetico y es nemesis ella es como tu hija, felicidades rito!

Rito: qu-e-eee! no puede ser!, tiene que ser una mala y terrible broma! eres despiadada mama! por que me haces algo como esto!? ¿que no soy sangre de tu sangre!?

Ringo: no es una broma rito! -lo toma de los hombros- esa chica morena que esta hay adentro es tu desendecia directa geneticamente son igual

Rito: entiendo!, pero ella a querido matarme muchas veces! y ademas es imposible que sea mi hija no somos paresidos en nada! solo mirala a ella y mirame a mi! ademas no estoy listo para la paternidad tengo 16 años!

Ringo: si eso es verdad, pero el color de tu pelo es parecido al de sus ojos y tienen personalidades parecidas al peliar y nada puede negar que su codigo genetico es igual ella es tu hija!, pero solo te pido que te vuelvas su amigo despues de echas la bomba de esto, por ahora se su amigo eso es todo ahora ve! -lo mete a la sala otra ves- eso fue todo!

Rito: si... de que me perdi? /Nemesis: ah.. no mucho todo esta bien -se acomoda otra ves- ¿todo esta bien?

Mea: si!, ¿de que hablaste aya con tu mama senpai? /Rito: solo lo de la luna roja ustedes ya sabes, sigamos...

-saltandonos a las 2:00 de la noche-

Ringo: bien espero que esten listo vamos al punto mas alto de la isla de okinawa, sera grandioso

Rito: espera pero hay edificion mas altos que el punto mas alto aqui en casa!

Ringo: la altitud no tiene nada que ver con esto, lo hicimos para tratar a ese par de chicas, cree seran mejor como amigas que enemigas... ya estamos cerca!

Rito: si tu lo dices... sigamos adelante... /Nemesis: no seria mejor utilisando nuestros poderes?

Ringo: no sera muy fácil, sigamos por este camino sera divertido /Mea: si yo creo que esta genial, vamos!

Rito: en verdad tienes mucho espiritu mea... (los demas tambien deben estar preparandose para esto tambien)

-los demas en el distrito siete-

Mikan: bien ya es hora, empecemos... vamos ya papa! /Celine: apresurese papa saibai!

Saibai: si entiendo,... ya es hora, ven riadu -trayendo su A.P- liberate!

Riadu: juuumm! -se estira- bien ya era ora saibai, ¿estan listas chicas? mi nombre es riadu como veran soy el A.P de saibai es un gusto

Mikan: es un gusto... oye tu espiritu es como el de papa y te pareces a el... /Celine: genial!, un papa saibai joven!

Saibai: sabes yo tambien soy un joven! /Riadu: tranquilo, solo es que yo me veo mas como uno

Saibai: si que eres muy molesto, da igual... andando ya casi es la hora debemos estar totalmente listos para cuando sea el momento

Mikan/Celine: entendido vamos! /Riadu: hagamos esto rapido! -se van-

Yui: bien ya empiesa a ser hora... ahora solo concentrate y todo saldra bien... ven cetip!.. bien ahora el verdadero reto.. liberate cetip! aah!

Cetip: jaaa! muy bien echo ama! por fin lo lograste estoy orgulloso de ti, estoy completamente a tus ordenos, yo sere tu compañero, un gusto

Yui: eres.. ¿eres un chico?, yo esperaba que mi A.P fuera una gran y dulce chica! esto no era lo que queria!

Cetip: lo siento por eso ama, pero en verdad uno no puede eleguir como sera su A.P es invitable perdon ama

Yui: esta bien entiendo... te acepto con mucho gusto cetip seras un gran compañero no lo dudo, ahora todo esta listo ven tenemos que hacer algo muy importate /Cetip: si entiendo ama!

Yuu: todo esta listo yui!, ya es hora de irnos!, ¿papa tu no vienes? /Kotegawa: si esta bien pero no se que tanto podre hacer liberate nal!

Nal: aaah! a pasado un tiempo amo, hola yuu-chan as crecido mucho, estas muy huapo, genial n.n

Yuu: genial ase mucho me preguntaba como eras, es un gusto ¿pero ase cuando me conoces?

Nal: no es obvio desde que naciste yo estuve ese día, tengo un doctorado en medicina que ¿crees que ise ese día?

Yuu: si lo entiendo, gracias por su ayuda! /Yui: hermano lo logre! te precento a mi A.P cetip

Cetip: hola a todos!, y ¿ya nos vamos? /Yuu: si ya es casi la hora, vamonos! -se van-

-los demas en okinawa-

Ringo: bien ya estamos en el punto mas alto! /Rito: pero no puedo ver la luna desde aqui hay muchos arvoles!

Ringo: tranquilo eso es facil, no te olvides de que te enseñe, ahora mira esto -pone sus manos en el piso- absorcion! -eso ase que los arboles se vuelvas liquido y entren en su mano- je! ahora si hay esta!, es increible...

Rito: waaooo, se ve increible... y ahora como aremos esto? /Nemesis: si en verdad sorprendente...

Mea: nunca pense que veria algo como esto /Ringo: bien pero aun no esta llena hay que esperar unos minutos y por ahora concentrate rito, esto es todo o nada -se sienta- mantente tranquilo...

Rito: si entiendo!, no podemos fallar... salgan, riune y siena ahora!

Riune: buenas noches amo!, ya es hora! /Siena: buenas noches rito-sama, estoy lista!

Rito: muy bien, recuerden esto es muy importante no deben peliar, ustedes son muy importantes para mi por igual, no peleen mas por cosas como esas ahora necesito su ayuda y que esten serenas unas ves mas

Riune: entiendido amo... perdon por todo siena /Siene: no esta bien yo tambien te pido disculpas por todo perdon por todo riune

Rito: de eso hablaba ahora todos estamos bien ahora concentrense... -se sienta-

Ringo: muy bien echo rito, como lo esperaba di ti u.u /Inia: ahora sigamos...

Nemesis: bien.. mea no hay que hacer nada estupido... esto es serio... /Mea: si... solo falta un minuto para que la luna llege a su puto maximo, que emocion...

Ringo/Saibai: ya es hora! no podemos fallar! -clavan sus A.P-

Rito: bien ya es hora... tranquilas chicas todo estara bien solo sigan como ahora... /Riune/Siene: si como ahora!

Mikan: muy bien! (esto no puede salir mal!, rito tambien esta haciendo lo mismo no podemos fallar!) ven shirayuki!

Shirayuki: por fin ama! estoy totalmente lista! /Mikan: bien dicho! -clava su lanza en le piso- ah!

Ringo/Saibai: ahora todos absorvan toda la energuia de la luna utilisando su despertar!, ahora! y absorcion!

Todos: absorcion! -en medio del proceso-

Rito: kaac.. (esto es dificil... pero tengo que seguir,... solo me falta un poco mas!, no perderee!)

Yui: . (en verdad esto es mas dificil de lo que yo esperaba!, pero no puedo rendirme ahora!)

Mikan: shia! (no puedo rendirme!, tengo que seguir rito nunca dejaria que me rindiera!)

-termina la absorcion-

Rito: a si que este es el poder de la luna roja... me encanta! -apretando su puño- me siente genial!

Yui: lo logre! en verdad creo que esto si valio el dolor y un poco la pena...

Mikan: aaahaaahh... lo logre... y dinos papa para que fue todo esto!

Rito: y ahora dinos mama por que hicimos esto estoy seguro de que no fue solo por un nuevo nivel de poder

Saibai/Ringo: bien... ahora podran utilisar el despertar oscuro a su antojo!

Todos: quee!? /Rito: estoy sorprendido... pero eso suena muy bien despertar oscuro!... un, si no me siento diferente creo que si funciono...

Yui: (como me vere a si!) muy bien... despertar oscuro! y como me veo? /Cetip: te ves... wao...

Mikan: yui-san te ves... increible!, te ves muy hermosa! /Yui: lo dices enserio?...

Mikan: si claro mirate -crea un espejo- eres otra tu! /Yui: en verdad... ¿soy yo? -yui tenia el pelo plateado y los ojos rojos- veo que mis ojos son igual que los de rito-kun...

Mikan: muy bien es mi turno, despertar oscuro! bien y ¿como me veo? /Saibai: te ves muy bien mikan!

Mikan: ¿en verdad? -se mira en el espejo- ve veo como rito... pero en mujer! -mikan tenia el pelo tan negro como la noche igual que rito y los ojos rojos y rirses- es increible...

Yuu: muy bien todas se ven genial que tal me vere yo despertar oscuro!, bien veamos -se ve- me pelo ahora de color... un poco mas oscuros... lo unico que cambiaron fueron mis ojos!

Kotegawa: tranquilo yuu, no te ves mal /Yuu: ah? eso lo dices por que te ves muy bien papa! -el papa de yuu y yui tenia el pelo grisaseo y los ojos rojos- /Kotegawa: si tu lo dices...

Rito: bien ahora mama dinos cual es la siguiente fase de tu alocado plan...

Mikan: supongo que este no es el final de esto, ahora dinos que tienes en mente papa

Saibai/Ringo: muy bien el proximo paso sera entrar a los archivos de guerra de el imperio deviluke!

Todos: queeee!

Rito: en verdad es algo alocado... pero esta bien acepto eso!, vamos tenemos que terminar todo esto mea y nemesis siganme

Nemesis/Mea: si! /Ringo: en verdad eres muy decidido rito... igual que tu padre jaja

Rito: eso no es totalmente cierto, yo tengo muchas cosas de ti tambien! :D

**Fin del capitulo 17**

**proximo capitulo curando todas las heridas **


	18. Capitulo 18 del mal al bien

**Continuando desde el punto de la luna roja asta la vuelta a casa...**

Rito: bien ya estamos de vuelta en casa, ahora habla mama como es esa locura de ir a planeta deviluke... estoy seguro que seria un suicidio... pero debes tener algo en mente!

Ringo: si claro seria un suicidio ir sin un plan, no vamos a una guerra ni nada de eso... solo vamos a buscar archivos antiguos de guerra de ase un buen tiempo... solo es eso rito, ahora que tenemos este nuevo poder será suficiente para lograrlo sin mucho dificultad, tu confía en tu madre :)

Inia: aun a si estamos hablando del Imperio Deviluke eso ya es algo bastante difícil...

Ringo: si no mates el momento inia, yo tengo un plan maestro para esta situación!, solo esperen un poco primero tienes que completar la fase dos de este plan esta en tus manos rito, esfuérzate al máximo!

Rito: si como digas,... pero no se muy bien que debo hacer dímelo por favor

Ringo: yo creí que ya lo sabias rito... bueno en el campo de batalla pero malo en la casa, igual que el padre, bien escucha rito este es el plan -asen un circulo- tienes que pasar a némesis y a mea al lado del bien lo mas rápido posible!, ella sentirá una atracción natural asía a ti casi de inmediato! eso será lo fácil de némesis y como veo mea no será muy difícil veo condición y el bien dentro de ella!, esta en ti rito!

Rito: en verdad esto es una locura!... pero si lo que dices es verdad... lo are!, con todas mis fuerzas para completar este plan... supongo que comenzare mañana por que ahora estoy cansado -rompe el circulo- ahora me voy a dormir, ya como algo a si que estoy bien buenas noches a todas... -sube a su cuarto- ya no puedo mas estoy rendido... -cae a su cama- solo quiero descansar ahora...

Riune: lo logro amo!, lo iso en verdad!, este nuevo poder es genial! todo gracias a ti!

Siena: si en verdad lo iso, como era de esperarse este nuevo poder si que nos será útil en nuestros combates futuros y se siente muy bien

Rito: se siento muy bien... pero ahora lo único que quiero sentir es mi frazada sobre mi y yo sobre mi cama y eso es todo solo quiero dormir.. buenas noches chicas... -se durmió-

Riune: como siga amo duerma bien -vuelve dentro de el- /Siena: si así lo desea u.u -entra en rito-

Mea: si que hoy día estuvo lleno de sorpresas, ¿no amo? /Némesis: eso es verdad mea.. creo que en esta semana nos aguardan muchas sorpresas... veamos que tiene el futuro para nosotras, en verdad es un misterio...

Mea: hay... mi cuerpo esta casi roto ya quiero dormir /Némesis: si yo también digo lo mismo, buenas noches mea -se duerme-

Mea: aaaah... ya era hora, no puedo mas u.u -se echa- buenas noches amo -se duerme- aaah...

-en la cocina-

Inia: ¿en verdad cree que lo logre ama ringo?, esta algo dificil...

Ringo: si es verdad esta difícil... peerooo! rito es un experto en esto puedo con la legendaria espada maldita Vladikz y no fue tan complicado para el, yo creo que tiene muchas posibilidades no le tomara mucho tiempo templarlas al bien creo que nos demoraremos mas en su ultima clase pero igual será fácil...

Inia: si que le tiene mucha confianza ama ringo, pero si tiene razón... solo queda ver que pasara solo me queda decir suerte u.u

Ringo: ja!, rito no necesita mas suerte de la que ya tiene solo es cuestión de tiempo ya veras n.n

Inia: si eso es lo único que hay que esperar... al tiempo /Ringo: Si!; y ahora hay que comer algo tengo hambre aun!

-al día siguiente!-

Mikan: aaaah... -despertando- ya llego el domingo... (creo que este domingo será aburrido sin rito aquí...) aun así tengo que seguir!

Celine: lo extrañas mucho no... si yo también extraño mucho a pa- digo rito... será una semana larga la que viene...

Mikan: tienes razón celine, pero esa no es la manera de actuar genial ¿sabes?

Celine: aaah!, te diste cuenta tan rápido! /Mikan: claro que si ahora mira como se ase principiante!, mi misión es proteger a Yuki Rito y ven con migo si quieres desayunar -extendiendo la mano- a si se ase

Celine: oooooooooo!, esa actitud fue tan genial!, que quede casi ciega!

Mikan: gracias gracias los amo a todos u.u ahora vamos a preparar el desayuno para todas /Celine: Si!

Yui: -se despierta lentamente- me siento mejor que ayer!, oye cetip estas despierto?

Cetip: si... cuando tu despiertas yo también ama, así que estoy listo! ¿que tiene planeado para hoy?

Yui: no... en verdad no tengo ninguno, ahora vamos estoy segura que ni-san ya preparo el desayuno...

Cetip: bueno, como diga ama! /Yui: bien vamos que tiene ni-san para todos hoy para comer -baja- buenos días ni-san ¿que hay para desayunar?

Yuu: buenos días yui!, hoy día tenemos para el desayuno tostadas con mantequilla y juego de pera para tomar siéntate ya esta listo n.n

Yui: Ooh! en verdad eres genial ni-san siempre estas aun paso delante... igual que rito-kun... (pero que estará haciendo ahora...)

Yuu: si supongo que si -acaricia su cabeza- no te preocupes por el debe estar bien, ahora ven vamos a comer, todo estará bien ¿si?

Yui: ni-san!, si es hora de comer! en verdad eres genial ni-san /Yuu: si supongo que si soy genial

Mikan: laalaalaalaa cocinando en la mañana lalalalala para toda mi familia lalalala... aun que no este toda reunida... por razones estúpidas... ah! voy a matar a rito! -le salen algunas espinas- apenas lo vea lo voy ah!-

Celine: mikan!, tranquila mikan! creo que la luna roja dejo algun efecto secundario... pero ya están las salchichas y ya puse la mesa, tranquilízate por ahora voy a llamar a las demás, solo... mantén la calma ¿si? no me tardo!

Mikan: si... claro!, estar calmada no tengo que molestarme debo estar calmada... si muy calmada u.u

Celine: momo nana! despierten ya es de día!, despierten! /Momo: -se asoma por la puerta algo despeinada- celine-san... buenos días, ahora vamos solo danos unos minutos...

Nana: demórate unos minutos tu!, yo ya estoy lista ¿que hay de comer? /Celine: salchichas y jugo vamos se ve muy bien, corre! /Nana: claro que si! :D

Momo: no puede ser,... no son mas de las diez de la mañana y ya tienen tanta energía, y es domingo!,... por dios -entra a su cuarto- estoy casi muerta...

Mikan: (estoy muy calmada 100% calmada u.u) si muy calmada... /Nana: mikan! ya es hora de comer!

Mikan: -se rompe como un espejo- (al carajo la calma otra ves!) buenos... días nana-san...

Nana: si buenos días!, huuumm! esto esta muy bueno!, genial y gracias mikan!

Mikan: si no fue nada nana-san... no fue nada -creando una garra- y ahora...

Celine: (mikan! o.o) *vos baja* `hay no!, mikan tranquilízate!` -corre asta mikan- tranquilízate mikan!; mantén la calma -detiene su brazo- solo ten calma!

Mikan: jeejee -con una risa y vos algo yandere- mantenerme en calma no... jejeje... tengo mucha calma -le tapa la boca celine-

Celine: no claro que no hay reacciona y mantente en tus cabales, ya!

Mikan: -yandere off- ah?, gracias celine ya estoy bien... /Celine: si no fue nada... (un poco mas y iba a ser un homicidio interplanetario!) gracias a dios..

-en okinawa-

Rito: aah!, eso estuvo delicioso gracias mama eres buena /Mea: si en verdad estuvo muy bueno ringo-san

Némesis: hmp!, si tengo que admitirlo, si estuvo rico /Ringo: vamos chicos me van a hacer sonrojar, no fue nada en verdad es talento natural creo n.n

Rito: si,... creo que eso esta en la familia, ahora ¿vamos a empezar ahora con la clase?

Ringo: bien,.. estaba esperando eso hijo mío ven vamos ala isla de kume, iremos a su brazo (Yo: esa es la parte alejada de la isla miren en wiki) ahora vamos iremos volando tu ya sabes como ustedes dos también vienen con migo ahora vamos a la isla kume!

Rito: si claro,... andando (la isla kume... es una de la islas de la prefectura de Okinawa aun que no es muy grande y no viven mas de 10000 personas será fácil) vámonos chicas ase un rato que no hago esto y ¿sus alas chicas?

Némesis: si si, nunca apures a una dama rito-chan ahora mi mis geniales alas -saca unas alas de dragón negras- ¿geniales no?

Mea: ooh!, genial amo ahora mira las mías senpai! -saca un par de alas rojas- creo que caen bien con mi cabello ¿no?

Rito: si las dos tienen un par de alas geniales y ¿las tuyas mama? (Yo: por cierto ahora las alas de rito eran diferentes ya les diré como en segundos)

Ringo: bueno pues ya veras rito! -crea un par de alas rojas como las de shana que dejan una aurora roja- ¿geniales no?

Rito: bien!, veamos que puedo hacer ahora! -crea sus nuevas alas de color gris también dejan una estela gris- waaoo... son mejores que las de la ultima ves (esto lo iso la luna roja estoy seguro) ahora vamos a kume! -alza el huelo- será cuestión de segundos!

Nemesis: ¿quieres hacer una carrera rito-chan? /Mea: yo también participo!

Ringo: bien yo igual!, entonces a sus marcas... ¿listos!?, Fuera!

Rito: aaaah! no me ganaras tan fácil némesis! /Némesis: ahora si me esforzare con todo rito!

Mea: hey!, no me dejen atrás! /Ringo: si que lo tomaron enserio!, entonces yo igual!

Rito: ( ase un tiempo que o huelo!, la ultima ves fue con mikan y celine... pero esta bien tengo que cumplir el paso dos para volver a casa) no van a ganar! -aumenta la velocidad- jamás!

Némesis: a maldito!, se nota que tienen mucha confianza en ti mismo!, pero esa será tu perdición! -aletea con mas fuerza- claro que no!

Mea: saben... para mi esta bien un cuarto o tercer lugar ahora que vi esto yo me mantendré por aquí... y nada mas

Ringo: si yo igual, seria una pena interrumpir ese nivel de animo, vamos con tranquilidad mea-san

Rito: aaaaah!, nunca podrás ganarme! /Némesis: no digas estupideces como esas ahora! no perderé!

Rito: yo igual no perderé!, ante alguien como tu! aah! caida brutal! -rito cae en picada- /Némesis: ¿pero que es eso!? pero yo también puedo hacerlo! y con un mejor nombre ave en pica!

Mea: increíble!, esa velocidad casi van a romper la barrera del sonido! /Ringo: si van a mucha velocidad... pero igual que una ave cuando cae en picada la mínima variación podría hacer que caiga descontroladamente... y hay esta! van demasiado rápido para llegar a ellos!, ritoooo!

Rito: no tengo tiempo!, aah! esto ya esta decidido! (espera el aire esta cambiando y muy rápido!) némesis cuidado!

Némesis: ¿ah!? no caeré en un truco como ese! -se adelanta- yo ganare!

Rito: mierda!, no se si llegare asta ella! /Némesis: claro que no lo aras por que yo- ¿aah? -némesis es envuelta en una gran corriente y pierde el control- (no tengo control de mi alas) ritoo!

Rito: oh mierda! (no puede parar y ya estamos cerca de la tierra!, pero debo salvarla si no lo hago quedara como una mancha roja!) némesis! -la toma y cubre con su cuerpo y sus espinas- esto va a doler! -cae contra el suelo-

Ringo: rito! esa caída fue muy grande!, vamos mas rápido mea-san! /Mea: si!, senpai amo!

Rito: creo que me rompí un par de costillas... ¿oye estas bien? aaah... mi cuerpo..

Némesis: si... estoy bien gracias a ti, pero... ti me salvaste ¿por que lo hiciste? no tienes razón para eso ¿o si?

Rito: no no tenia razón para hacerlo,... pero simplemente lo hice por que debía hacerlo... aah, por que eso era lo correcto creo que fue por eso...

Némesis: lo correcto... (ya veo entonces lo iso de buen corazón) esta bien... gracias rito, creo que me as salvado gracias...

Rito: si no fue nada... pero ahora puedes salir de ensima mio me duele todas mis costillas aun...

Némesis: claro!, esta bien -se quita- ¿esta mejor? /Ring: rito, lo que hiciste hay arriba en verdad fue muy temerario y heroico estoy orgullosa de ti, te luciste muy bien

Mea: amo rito-senpai!, estas bien que alivio lo que iso senpai en verdad fue heroico, muchas gracias!

Rito: si... no fue nada, pero estoy bien.. -se sacude el polvo- ahora ¿vamos a hacer el entrenamiento o no? mama..

Ringo: si como veo que esa caída no fue nada vamos a empezar, la playa esta a unos pasos de aquí!

Rito: el mar... (pero... ¿que tiene que ver el mar con el entrenamiento?) -llegan- es hermoso...

Némesis: si creo que esta parte del mar es mas celeste que la de la isla en que estábamos

Mea: no se... me parecen que los dos son igual /Ringo: bien bien, no estamos aquí para eso ahora mira rito esta será tu primera lección -pone la mano en el mar- como sabrás nosotros podemos dar elementos a nuestras A.P, pero! eso no es lo único que ganamos al hacer eso ahora mira -la agua recorre la mano de ringo y se ase una esfera en ella- genial ¿no?, como sabrás yo no soy del tipo agua y eso yo soy del fuego por eso no te puedo mostrar mucho pero en cambio tu si a si que este es tu elemento! todo el mar, los ríos, riachuelos! y lo que sea de agua! ahora inténtalo tu

Rito: claro... veamos, que tal una esfera yo también -crea otra- si!, no es tan difícil como creí! oye mama ¿que mas puedo hacer?

Ringo: déjame recordar... a claro!, intenta congelarla asta el núcleo!

Rito: claro mi segundo elemento! (veamos... supongo que debo pensar en hielo) haber... frio como el hielo... si funciono! ahora parece una esfera de nieve (supongo que también puedo hacerla nieve o descongelarla) nieve nieve.. no debe ser tan difícil por que Yuki significa Nieve... -lo logra- como si fuera invierno... (que tanto poder tengo para esto..) haber.. -pone sus manos en el mar- que tanto puedo hacer! -congela unos nueve metros- waaooo ¿no esta mal no mama?

Ringo: si no esta mal me sorprendiste rito, ahora sal de hay yo lo descongelare mas rápido, ven inía! calentemos esto! onda de fuego -con eso derrite el hielo- como si nada, ahora rito intenta implementar el agua a tu cuerpo que se vuelva parte de ti como esto -sus espinas se cubren de fuego- ¿te parece genial?

Rito: increíble!, pero.. ¿no te duele nada? /Ringo: no claro que no ahora son una con mi fuego es parte de mi así que no me ara nado igual que mi espada (Yo: la espada de ringo es la de elesis BH)

Rito: uno con el fuego entonces... eso es ser uno con tu elemento muy bien entiendo, no será muy difícil solo debo ser uno con el agua... (el agua el elemento cambiante.. puede ser tan dura como el metal y tan escurridiza como un rato y llegar tan alto como un ave..) -toca el agua- debo dominar todos sus estados, yo soy como el agua siempre cambiando! -sus espinas se envuelven con el agua- asta saber que debo ser... igual que el agua!

Némesis: esas fueron muy buenas palabras rito /Mea: si llegaron asta el fondo de mi corazón!

Ringo: bien primer y segundo paso dado ahora copia lo que yo haga, mira -dispara espinas un árbol- ves tus ataques ahora también tendrán el poder de tu elemento como el agua o el hielo o los dos ala ves tu decides

Rito: entiendo!, muy bien espesemos con el agua! -dispara- bien.. (rápida y precisa, pero no ase mucho daño esta bien solo para alejar o noquear a alguien) ahora con el hielo fuego! bien igual al blanco veamos... (igual de rápido y precisa que el agua pero mas mortal... eso seria mi ultimo recurso en una verdadera pelea) ¿no hay nada mas?

Ringo: si una cosa mas para este día, como en verdad tienen mucho talento no será muy difícil ya viste que puedes utilizar tus elementos en ti y tus ataques a larga distancia ahora aslo con los de medio, será fácil... ahora muestra lo que tienes!

Rito: bien como dijiste no será tan difícil!, terra espinas de hielo! -pisa y creo espinas con hielo a su alrededor- sigamos vertical ahora! -pisa otra ves y crea espinas delante de el- perfecto! ahora probemos con esto -crea un par de látigos- como lo esperaba!

Ringo: ja!, no esta mal rito! ahora corta un par de arboles para ver que tan filudo puedes ser!

Rito: claro que si! -corre y gira con sus látigos- mejor que un leñador! aah! -los corta como pan- ¿eso esta bien?

Ringo: Si!, de eso estaba hablando rito dame esos cinco /Rito: claro que si! -los chocan- aah! mi mano me arde!

Ringo: aah! la mía también fue una gran mala idea! /Rito: digo lo mismo!

Némesis: sabia que iba a terminar con un error como ese! /Mea: a mi me parece gracioso

Rito/Ringo: pues no lo es! /Mea: ya entendí!, perdón perdón!

Rito: aah.. duele debimos pensarlo un poco /Némesis: creo que estuvieron muy animados los dos y por eso no pensaron -vendándole la mano- ya esta creo que no lo necesitaras mucho pero a si esta mejor

Rito: si eso creo, gracias némesis /Némesis: ¿por esto?, no es nada solo te estoy pagando mi deuda ahora... ¿aun queda mas de este entrenamiento por hoy?

Ringo: no no hay nada por ahora ya es hora de volver justo para el almuerzo, gracias mea /Mea: no fue nada

Ringo: bien ahora vamos a comer, hoy día pediré pizza por que lo hiciste muy bien rito, ahora vamos a casa y sin carreras -despliega sus alas- andando!

Rito: bien eso suena muy bien, supongo que si lo hice bien -saca sus alas- a casa!

Némesis: en verdad lo hiciste muy bien rito-chan no paras de sorprenderme

Mea: si senpai!, eres una caja de sorpresas! /Rito: no es nada especial lo que quiero mas ahora es comer! -toma impulso- quiero pizza!

-mientras tanto en la residencia Yuki-

Celina: haa!, nunca pensé que las verduras pudieran saber tan bien!, eres genial mikan!

Nana: si aun que no fue carne estaba muy bueno gracias mikan /Mikan: no fue nada enserio n.n

Momo: si estuvo grandioso, eres la mejor mikan /Lala: nunca paras de sorprendernos!, ¿que estará haciendo rito ahora?...

Celine: ah!, quien sabe... pero estoy segura que se la debe estar pasando bien junto a ringo-san, deben ser genial las playas de de Okinawa, que envidia!

Momo: pff :I que no daría por estar hay relajándome junto a rito-san /Lala: si!, hay que visitarlo ahora!

Mikan: No!, digo... no el se fue con mama y dijo que no fuéramos con el y así debe ser ahora hay que limpiar la mesa no son mas de las 4PM, démonos prisa... (espero que estés bien rito!)

Lala: si es verdad eso dijo rito, ahora vamos limpiemos esto rápido la TV me espera! /Momo: tenia que ser...

-devuelta en Okinawa-

Ringo: bien nos la dividiremos dos revenadas cada uno eso es lo justo, voy a cortarlo ahora -crea una cierra para pizza- bien horizontal y vertical y algunas diagonal, si rimo!

Rito: si aun que no importa si rimo algo -toma sus rebanadas- bien a comer!

Némesis: vaya, te gusta mucha esta comida ¿no rito? /Rito: claro que si!, mmnnnmmm es muy buena!

Mea: si es verdad amo!, e probado esta comida antes viene en muchos tipos y cada uno tiene distintos ingredientes que le cambian el sabor, es genial amo!

Némesis: -come- hmmp... si esta bueno creo que me gusta... /Ringo: hay muchos tipos de pizza a si que si no te gusta una puedes probar otra diferente y listo es para todos!

Rito: si eso es lo maravilloso de esta comida, bueno ya termine voy a estar en el balcón si me necesitan -se va- (parece que será un buen atardecer...)

Mea: wao!, senpai como muy rápido /Ringo: bueno eso es cuando le gusta algo (veo que a némesis también le gusto por que también termino rápido) ¿te gusto niña?

Némesis: ah? -se limpia la boca- si creo que si, no estuvo mal u.u /Ringo: me alegro!, ¿por que no vas junto a rito? ¿si? (vamos solo sigue tus instintos)

Némesis: si... por que no, debe sentirse algo solo lejos de casa /Ringo: exacto no hay nada malo en eso ahora ve n.n

Némesis: si claro haya voy... /Mea: buena suerte amo, esfuércese mucho! /Némesis: no es para tanto mea...

Ringo: perfecto, oye mea vamos a lavar todo esto (suerte rito!) /Mea: claro te sigo

Rito: el sol ya se va a ocultar... (puedo ver algunas estrellas ahora, me pregunto..) las demás también lo estarán haciendo igual que yo... (es algo triste estar lejos de los que amas...) *suspiro* aaah...

Nemesis: hola rito-chan /Rito: ¿ah?, hola némesis... pero si nos acabamos de ver ase unos minutos..

Nemesis: si eso lo se solo fue cortesía, estamos aquí para ser... ¿amigos no? esta bien ser cortes

Rito: eso esta bien, ¿ahora que quieres? /Némesis: no necesito nada para venir a hablarte, tonto

Rito: si perdón (creo que es la costumbre...) el atardecer es hermoso ¿no? -sobre una silla de playa-

Némesis: si supongo que si... es hermoso, oye rito ¿me dejas sentarme sobre ti?

Rito: ah, pero que clase de pregunta es esa, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas...

Némesis: si supongo que fue estúpido preguntar -salta sobre el- este método es mejor -queda sobre el pecho de rito de espaldas- si mucho mejor n.n

Rito: maldición ah!, eso me dolió! rayos no tienes que ser tan agresiva, para que te cumpla algo como esto

Némesis: era necesario!, tu no tienes nada de tacto cuando se trata de mi rito es mas eres frio... -algo triste-

Rito: que?, no hagas esos gestos con migo tu eres la que me a querido matar yo solo me e defendido y a todos los demás tu siempre comenzabas todo, yo solo quería tener una vida tranquila pero ahora... creo que no se podrá

Nemesis: si creo que me merezco tu comportamiento con migo -se da la vuelta y se acurruca en el pecho de rito y su cabello le tapa los ojos- pero escucha esto por favor..

Rito: si esta bien.. te escucho némesis... /Némesis: en verdad no entiendo mucho de esto pero también no entiendo porque eres capas de calmar el odio y el rencor con solo estar a mi lado... en verdad no puedo entenderlo..

Rito: (nemesis tu..) yo rose por que será eso pero yo soy del tipo que tiene deseos y miedo y aun sigo adelante y quiero que tu y mea me ayuden para seguir de pie junto a los demás -acariciando su cabeza- por favor dame fuerzas para seguir de pie...

Nemesis: si!, te daré todas mis fuerzas rito! para que sigas de pie no importa cuanta necesites yo te la daré!, siempre!

Rito: gracias némesis,... te lo agradezco mucho ahora seremos amigos y compañeros.. (será buen momento para decirle? no no no eso arruinaría todo) oye némesis no piensas cambiarte el nombre o algo así..

Némesis: ah? -se limpia la cara y la muestra- si tienes rason!, dejame pensarlo un poco... que tal.. Ayumi! ¿no esta mal no?

Rito: ayumi.. si es un hermoso nombre, bien pensado .. ayumi ^^ /Némesis(Ayumi): gracias rito n.n

Ringo: (gran trabajo rito!, lo lograste! eres increíble rito eso fue un gran paso esto va por un buen camino) todo va muy bien u.u

Rito: esto va por un buen camino... y el atardecer es hermoso... (todo mejorara desde ahora!)

**Fin del capitulo 18**

**próximo capitulo regresando a casa**


End file.
